


Time Can Do So Much, And Still You're Mine?

by cwtalton, mlbee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bachelor Parties, Dogs, Engagement, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, POV Multiple, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, bro feels, love love love, minimal angst, please don't get a toothache, so much fluff it's actually ridiculous, so much love you'll die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtalton/pseuds/cwtalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlbee/pseuds/mlbee
Summary: The Multi-Chapter Evak Wedding Extravaganza that literally no one asked us to write, but we did it anyways!Miranda (mlbee) and I (Caroline aka cwtalton) really just loved sending each other incredibly long messages about how we pictured Isak and Even's wedding, so then we decided to turn it into a fic! We really hope you enjoy this.P.S. we put all of our crackships in this fic. Pretty much everyone is gay, they're all incredibly happy, and we love them a lot.(title from Unchained Melody by Lykke Li)





	1. Offer my hand, I’ll take your name / Share my shower, kiss my frame

**Author's Note:**

> First, Isak and Even are going to a New Year's Eve party. Then, Isak has something important to ask Even on a cold winter night. 
> 
> (part of this chapter was previously posted as a one shot entitled 'don't wanna walk alone.' title from Hourglass by Catfish and the Bottlemen)

"Even!" Isak's voice echoed from down the hall. Even could hear him pacing in the living room of their new apartment from where he sat in their bedroom. The apartment was still new enough that there were boxes in every corner, and the only things unpacked in the bedroom were a bed, a full length mirror, and a set of yellow curtains hanging on the bay window, which overlooked a quiet, snowy street.

"Yes, baby?" Even said, straightening his tie in the mirror. He looked around the room and couldn’t help but smile. Even after four years of living with Isak, Even still wasn’t completely used to the idea that this was his life. Living in a beautiful apartment, sharing that apartment with the best man he's ever known, living a normal life with a normal job. Happy. The Even of five years before would have never thought this life was possible. 

The Even of now could scarcely believe it too.

"We need to leave! Jonas is going to kill me if we're late," Isak said, his voice getting closer as he came down the hallway. Even ran a hand through his hair, then spun to face the door. As Isak walked in, Even surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, slipping his hand into Isak's. Isak looked momentarily surprised, but his face soon transformed into a dopey grin, and he turned his head, catching Even's face in a kiss that deepened until Isak's phone started ringing.

He pulled away from Even, still looking a bit dazed, and answered the call. "Halla? Yeah, we're on our way. No, I'm not lying. I'll see you soon." He hung up. "Fuck, that was Jonas. We really are late."

"You were the one that insisted we put the curtains up today, of all days," Even said, pulling Isak by the hand towards the front door.

"How was I supposed to know that it would take us two and a half hours to hang curtains?"

"You should've known, considering how easily distracted you are."

"Me? Nei?! I'm not easily distracted, you're just very...persuasive," Isak countered.

Even chuckled. He didn’t think he’d ever get over how adorable Isak was when he was grumpy. The way Isak crinkled his nose and forehead was enough to make Even forget everything else, enough to distract him until all he wanted to do was kiss Isak until his features smoothed out again.

"Well, we got them up eventually, didn't we? And in plenty of time," Even said. He glanced at his phone, showing Isak the time. 21:21. "It's a good sign for us to leave now!"

Isak rolled his eyes. No matter how many times Even told him that 21:21 is a lucky time for them, Isak still hadn't fully bought into the superstition.

The boys stepped into the freezing night, and immediately Even shivered. Isak put an arm around Even's shoulders, pulling him closer, pooling their warmth. They started walking the short distance to Jonas and Noora's flat, where the party was sure to be starting already, despite Isak's promises to Jonas that he would get there early to help set up.

Even's phone dinged in his pocket, the special ring that Magnus had set for himself. Isak smiled.

"What does your other boyfriend want?" he asked.

Even shimmied out from under Isak's arm, pulling his phone out and reading the message. "He's just wondering where we are. He says the playlist that Jonas made is super depressing."

Isak laughed. "Some things never change."

Even felt a snowflake land on his cheek and looked up to see the beginnings of a flurry, just starting to fall. Isak followed Even’s gaze and let’s out a happy laugh, holding both hands up, sticking his tongue out like a little kid. Even’s gaze slid back to Isak’s face. The snow was settling in Isak's hair, haloing the face that Even still couldn’t quite get enough of. Still, after all this time. 

 _I really am going to love this man forever_ , Even thought, struck by the intensity of the feeling.  

Isak looked back, holding out a hand. Even smiled, an idea growing in his mind.

~~~

The party was in full swing when Isak and Even pushed through the door. There were more people there than Even was expecting, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. Isak put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Even smiled, instantly feeling more solid. A moment later, Noora appeared from the kitchen. Her face, already radiant from the heat of the apartment and, Even assumed, happiness, brightened when she saw them.

"You made it!" she said. Isak nodded, then held out the bottle of wine that Even had insisted they buy as a housewarming gift for Noora and Jonas. The bow that Isak tied around the neck is crooked and so quintessentially _Isak_ that Even had to smile. Isak had complained about the wine at first, looking supremely confused.

"Jonas has been my best friend since I was ten. Why do I have to buy him a present just for moving into an apartment with another person I've known since high school?" Isak had protested, even as Even dragged him into the small wine shop.

"It's just what people do. Adults," Even had said, amused. In the end, Isak had gotten into a deep conversation with an employee in the shop over the merits of beer vs. wine, while Even had looked on, amazed as always at Isak's ability to charm anyone.

Now, Noora took the wine. "You two are too nice to us. Want me to take your coats?" The boys shook their heads, shrugging them off themselves.

"We've got this, Noora, you go have fun," Even said. Noora kissed him on the cheek and then disappeared into the crowd. Even took Isak's coat, along with his own, into the bedroom, laying them on a heap of others. When he walked into the party again, he was waylaid by Magnus, who begged him to take control of the music, which, admittedly, was terrible. Even spent a few minutes fiddling with Jonas' bluetooth speakers, setting up a playlist that had to gain the approval of Magnus, Noora, Mikael, and Mikael's new boyfriend, Julian.

Even spent the next while drinking beer and getting to know Julian, because he could tell from the look of utter contentment on Mikael's face that this one might stick around. He smiled to himself, thinking that this is another thing that the Even he was five years ago would never believe.

A beer and a half later, Even extricated himself from Julian and Mikael– talkative bastards– and pushed through the crowd until he saw Isak, deep in conversation with Sana.

"Nei! I'm pretty sure I know more about red blood cells than you do," Sana was saying when Even approached.

"The only thing you know more about than me is how to be _wrong_ ," said Isak.

"Halla!" Even said, and Sana turned to him, smiling brightly.

"Even! Happy New Year's."

"Same to you, Sana." Even's playlist was pumping through the speakers, loud, and as he looked over the crowd, he could see so many of his friends scattered through the room. Some of them he'd known since Bakka or before, some since Nissen, and some only for a few months, but he loved them all. And he especially loved Isak, who was sipping his beer and looking up at Even conspiratorially as Sana said something else about human anatomy. Even sipped his drink, just taking in the scene, enjoying the rise and fall of Isak's voice and the feeling of his body, solidly pressed against Even's own.

The song ended, and then Even stiffened, because the next one starts, and it's the song Even has been waiting for all night. It starts off slowly, then builds to a bouncy pop chorus that sings " _Let's get married, don't wanna walk alone._ " Even bounced on the balls of his feet, despite his best efforts to stay still. Isak noticed immediately, looking away from Sana. He smiled.

"Sorry, Sanasol. My man wants to dance," Isak said, and Sana laughed, waving them off. Even rolled up his sleeves, slowly, hamming it up for Isak, who was laughing. A thrill went up Even's spine, just as it did every time he was able to make Isak smile.

The song played on, and the more it repeated itself, the more convinced Even was that it's exactly what he wanted to be asking Isak.

_"Let's get married... let's get married... honey let's get married"_

Even let the music take over, spinning around and shimmying his shoulders. Isak stood close by, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're such a dork," Isak said.

"You love it," said Even, dancing closer. Isak threaded his hands around Even's waist, pulling him in.

"I love you," Isak said, laughing.

"I love you, too."

With this, Even pulled away, spinning Isak around. Isak blushed and tried to step away, but Even kept his grip on Isak's hand, and soon Isak joined in Even's frenzied movements. People all around them were dancing, too, but Even felt like they were in their own little world. He was singing the lyrics directly to Isak, like he did so long ago in the kitchen of the Kollektiv, back when he was just hoping against hope that he'd get to keep Isak, even for just a little while.

_Let's Get Married. Honey, let's get married._

Even didn’t break eye contact with Isak until the song is over, which was when Isak caught Even's face in his hands and kissed him softly. Isak tasted like beer and something sweet and undeniably _Isak._ Even's knees went weak.

~~~

It isn't until later, after midnight had passed and Even had kissed not only Isak but also been kissed on the cheeks by Magnus, after Isak nudged Even and pointed to the door, pouting, after they made their goodbyes, after they bundled up and spent the walk home stealing kisses in the freezing cold, and after they changed out of their nice clothes, that Isak brought it up. 

They were laying in bed, under all of the covers, Isak in his usual position, snuggled into Even's right side. Even was tracing circles into the soft skin of Isak's shoulder, eyes closed, when he felt Isak's mouth on his neck. He opened one eye slightly, smiling. Isak was looking at him intently, with a knowing look on his face.

"I will, you know," Isak said.

"Will what?" Even asked, confused.

"Marry you."

Isak said it so matter-of-factly, Even almost didn’t understand, but when he did, his mind went blank. Sure, he'd put the song on the playlist. He'd wanted Isak to get some type of subliminal message about Even's deepest desire for their relationship, but he would’ve  never in a million years thought Isak would actually say something about it. Let alone this. Sometimes, despite their years of history, despite reassuring himself every single day that Isak loved him, and was with him because he _wanted_ to be, Even still felt like the kid he was five years before, when he was utterly at his lowest. That's why now, he laughed.

"Okay."

"Do you not believe me?" Isak asked, rolling over so that he was braced on his hands, looking down at Even's face. He leaned in closer. "Because I'm being serious, Even Bech Naesheim. You're the love of my life."

Even pushed himself into a sitting position, crossing his long legs, utterly at a loss for words. Isak slid onto his lap, hooking his legs around Even's waist and putting his arms around Even's neck.

"Did you hear me, baby?" Isak asked. Even nodded.

"You'd really... want to marry me?" Even asked in wonder, and his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest because Isak was smiling, brilliantly.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Even. My life has been better every single day since I met you, and I never want to lose that."

"Are you sure?" Even whispered, almost reverently. He saw the sincerity in Isak's face, and allowed himself to really think, for the first time, what it might be like to promise himself to this man. This man, that Even had loved from the first moment he saw him, when Isak was seventeen years old and they were both scared and messy and so, so young. This man, who was kind and patient and smart and loving. This man who was too good for him, Even was sure, and who wasn’t perfect but was damn near close. Even smiled.

"Okay then." He gently shoved Isak off his lap, then vaulted off of the bed. He dropped to one knee, and looked Isak in the eye. "Isak Valtersen. I have loved you every single second since the first time I saw you. You make me a better person each day, and there is no one I would rather build a life with. I love you, more than you even know. Will you marry me?"

Isak's answer was to fall onto the floor beside Even and kiss him. "Yes," Isak whispered, holding Even's face in his hands like it is the most precious thing he's ever held. "Mannen i mitt liv, forever. Let's get married."

* * *

  _{ELEVEN MONTHS LATER}_

* * *

 

“Can’t we go home,” Even whined, nuzzling his cold nose into Isak’s hair.

They were out one night in December, enjoying the Christmas decorations and the cold--or rather, enjoying keeping _each other_ warm in the cold. Because it was Oslo in December and no matter what, it was too frigid to even feign enjoyment. Though that didn’t stop Isak from trying.

“No, Even, we’re on a date,” Isak said. “You’re the one who always wants to look at the Christmas decorations, and you’re always saying how pretty the lights and stuff are. You should be happy.”

“I can think of something else that’s even prettier than the lights,” Even murmured, trailing kisses down Isak’s neck, hands finding a familiar path over his torso. Isak shivered at the heat rising in his neck. “It’s you, wet, and warm, pressed up against the walls of our shower as I--”

“Even!” Isak faintly tried pushing away from him, “I planned this whole date for you, and you’re not even trying to enjoy it.”

“I am enjoying it,” Even insisted. “I just know what would make this night even better.” Even’s lips met Isak’s and lit a fire between them, as it always did. Even felt Isak melt in his arms, and he took the chance to press him against the nearest tree. He closed as much distance between them as was possible with all their layers, slipping his tongue inside Isak’s mouth, knowing just what to do to get his way, to get them home.

But somehow, Isak’s self control was stronger than his desire to rip Even’s clothes off, which was pretty damn strong.

“Nei! Even,” Isak said, breathlessly. “Stop distracting me.”

“Distraction? I’m not a distraction,” he said, lips quirking up and moving to once again lock Isak in an embrace. One he wouldn’t be able to get out of.

But Isak avoided his lips and wiggled out of his arms. “Not this time,” he said, walking away from Even.

“Baby, come back! It’s not my fault you’re so hot!”

The only response he got was a mittened hand thrown over Isak’s shoulder, inside of which there was surely a middle finger sticking straight up. Even sighed. This boy was exhausting, but god he loved him.  

“Where are you going anyway?” he asked, jogging up to Isak.

“You’ll see,” he said, shoulders tense, hands buried in his pockets, looking straight ahead, very pointedly not at Even.  

They walked for a while without saying anything. Even pulled one of Isak’s hands out of his pocket and held it, mittens against gloves. Isak softened a bit, but something was still bugging him. Which was weird. Isak never cared about dates so much. Over the years he had gotten a little better at planning them, and getting excited about them for Even’s sake, but he’s never one to turn down the opportunity to skip the rest of the date and jump each other’s bones instead.

Even looked at Isak. There was a small frown on his face, and the line in his forehead kept deepening the further they walked.

“Hey,” he said, pulling Isak to a stop. “What going on? Why are you so concerned about this date? You’re never this wound up.”

Isak avoided his eyes again, and Even pressed their foreheads together, rubbing Isak’s nose with his own until he got a hint of a smile out him.

“Isak.”

“Hmm?” Isak murmured, eyes fluttering closed.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

He sighed, mouth opening and closing a few times as he struggled to find the words. Eventually, Isak took off his mitten and dug deep into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Gently, he placed it in Even’s palm. His breath stopped.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Even pulled off his own gloves, shoving them under his arms so he could open the box. Inside, tucked snug against navy blue velvet, was a gold ring.

He looked at Isak, who stared back, afraid.

“I’m sorry I was so grumpy,” he looked down at his feet when Even failed to speak. “This isn’t how I wanted this to go. I had it all planned out and, well, I know I’m not very good at grand romantic gestures like you are, but I thought that, you know, this might be nice considering, well, everything,” Isak rambled.

Even’s breath came back to him as he realized where they were. It was the same place they had spent so much time. The place Even tried so hard to impress Isak, the place Isak had found Even when he was at his lowest, the place they passed almost every day, sometimes with their friends, but other times, like this, entirely alone, feeling as if they were the only ones in the world.

“...And anyway I know we’ve talked about it before and it’s basically been a thing since last New Year’s, and hell, everyone’s been saying it since we first started dating, so if you think about it that’s just over four years, and so I thought that maybe...I could...do something nice for you. For once. Since you’re always doing nice things for me and I just…I know i’m not always good at saying it but I appreciate you so much, and everything you do for me, and putting up with all my shit all the time and--”

Even crashed into Isak, smashing their lips together with such force they stumbled backward. But he didn’t stop. He moved Isak, kissing him so fully, until they were both on the ground. Isak couldn’t help the peal of laughter that erupted from him.

“So that’s a yes then?”

“Isak Valtersen, you are the most incredible boy I have had the honor of knowing. Of course I will marry you,” he kissed him.  “In this universe.” A kiss. “And the next.” A kiss. “And the next.” A kiss.

“And the next?” Isak asks, eyebrows quirking up cheekily.

Even responded only by kissing him deeper.  And they stayed there, wrapped in each other’s arms, Even senselessly smothering Isak in kisses. His fingers wove their way into Isak’s hair, clutching the curls tightly. His tongue found his way into Isak’s mouth again, this time unresisting, eager. Isak kissed back just as hungry, drawing Even’s lower lip between his teeth. They parted only for Isak to slide the ring onto Even long fingers, clutching them until neither of them could stand the cold any longer.

“What was that you were saying earlier about me, you, and the shower?” Isak whispered, breathy into Even’s ear.

And with that, Even is pulled him up and dragging him to the nearest tram station, stopping occasionally to kiss his fiancé in plain view of everyone, so proud of the man he is, so happy to share his life.

Even refused to put his glove on the whole way home, and despite being -10ºC outside, he doesn’t feel cold once.


	2. That's all I was saying, I'm a proud man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With wedding plans underway, Isak has an important decision to make about his Best Man. Also: nostalgia, swimming pools, and alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who is reading this!! we're super excited to get more into this wedding business, so we hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (title is from Kids by Childish Gambino)

Isak knew that Jonas was expecting this, but he was still weirdly nervous as he rang the doorbell of his friend's apartment. There was no reason for him to be, and there was no question that it was going to be Jonas, but in a lot of ways, the wedding wasn't real to Isak yet, and with every step completed, every decision made, came into sharper focus that he was getting married. Ever since he and Even had started talking about getting married last New Year's they'd been quietly planning. They hadn't even told any of their friends until Isak had officially bought a ring, just a month ago. Now it was January, they'd hired Eva and Vilde to help plan the June ceremony, but Isak hadn't asked Jonas yet.

"Halla?" Noora's voice came through the speaker at the door.

"Noora! It's Isak."

"Hei! Come on up. Jonas is just getting dressed."

There's a beep, and the door unlocked. Isak squared his shoulders and pushed through. When he knocked on the apartment door, Noora opens it with a huge smile on her face. She had her hair up in a bandana and her cheeks were flushed, and she just looked so happy that Isak couldn't help but smile back. She'd been a different Noora since she'd moved in with Jonas, about a year before. Happier, calmer, more whole somehow. Isak had noticed it immediately, and he was glad that his best friend had found someone who made him feel grounded.

"Hey Noora," Isak said.

"Isak, come in! Jonas just got back from work so he's changing and then he'll be ready."

Isak followed Noora into the kitchen, where they chatted for awhile about Noora's job and the plans for the wedding. A few minutes later, Jonas came out of the bedroom. His hair was getting long, Isak noticed. Isak thought that the last time it had been this long was when they met.

"Halla! You're early for once," Jonas said to Isak, giving Noora a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. I got off work a little early so I decided to come straight here," Isak said. "Are you ready?"

"Ja. Let me get shoes. Noora, did I tell you what happened at work today?" Jonas went to the front door, where he began to pull on a pair of boots. He was telling Noora some story about an argument he got into with his coworker, who, according to Jonas, was "a fucking douchebag who disguises his bigotry beneath faux intelligence." Jonas was animatedly telling the story and hopping on one foot to pull on his shoe, and Isak had to hold back a laugh. He remembered a time when this side of Jonas, passionate and hilarious and unabashed, would have made his heart race. It was so long ago, and since Isak met Even, he'd never even thought about those feelings, but Jonas had, in many ways, been the first person to show Isak who he really was. Isak knew he was lucky to have him as a best friend.

"You ready, Is?" Jonas was looking at him, curious. Isak shook himself out of his reverie.

"Yeah, let's go. Bye Noora!"

"Bye, boys!" Noora said.

"We're just going out for a drink, so I shouldn't be too late, babe," Jonas said as they walked out the door. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Isak said.

"What? We aren't just going to the bar?" Jonas asked, pointing down the road, to the place they usually met at for drinks.

"Nope! I thought we could do something else tonight," Isak said.

"Fy faen it's cold. This better be good."

Isak reached up, patting the backpack he was wearing. "I have quite a few bottles of something that will warm us up."

Jonas' face broke out into a smile. "That's my boy!"

They walked on for a bit. The place where they were headed actually wasn't far, somewhere in between where Jonas and Noora lived and where Isak and Even's place was. It struck Isak as funny that they both lived in such close proximity to the place where they first met. Jonas had moved to Oslo when the boys were ten years old, and it had been pure luck that their mothers had put them both in the same summer swimming program.

Isak hadn't wanted to go. He'd hated swimming when he was a kid, but his mother, and moreover his father, had insisted that he have something to do with his days over the summer vacation.

The first day, Isak had hated it. He’d been small as a kid, and skinny, and the older boys seemed to really like pushing him around. But there had been one boy who had caught his eye, if only because he was the only one who didn’t try to mess with Isak. Isak had gone home that first day and cried his eyes out, head buried in his mother’s lap. He’d begged her, _begged_ , to let him quit. She had been close to acquiescing, but then his father had come home. And of course, he had insisted that Isak stay in the program.

The second day was different from the very start. First of all, for some reason, the bullies weren’t looking at Isak in such a menacing way any more. Secondly, there was a boy, taller than Isak but just as skinny, standing at Isak’s cubby. And he was smiling.

“I’m Jonas,” he’d said, holding out his hand to shake, like they were grownups.

“Isak,” Isak had said meekly, shaking his hand.

“Those guys won’t bother you anymore. Since you’re my friend now,” the other boy had said, and his voice had been so matter-of-fact, so confident, that Isak had believed him. And Isak had been trusting everything that Jonas said ever since. Over a decade of friendship later, and Isak could still remember how happy he was to be Jonas’ friend. He still felt that sometimes.

They were in front of the building now, an athletic center that housed workout equipment and sports courts and, of course, the swimming pool. Isak had it on good authority (from a friend who worked in the facility) that the back door was seldom locked. Jonas looked up at the building, confusion and then recognition dawning on his face. Isak smiled.

“No fucking way! I remember this place. I hated it,” Jonas said.

“God, me too,” Isak said. “That’s why we’re here. We have to reclaim it. Make better memories here.”

Isak led Jonas around to the back of the building, where, sure enough, the door swung open easily.

“Valtersen. Isak Valtersen,” Jonas said in a terrible British accent. Isak cracked up. They were “adults,” sure, but sometimes, around Jonas, he still felt like he was sixteen, with no responsibilities, having the time of his life.

The pool was exactly how Isak remembered it. He sat down on the side, with his back against the wall, and pulled two beers out of his backpack. He opened them with a flourish, offering one to Jonas. They clinked them together, ceremoniously, and both took long sips.

“There is one good thing about this place though,” said Isak.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It brought us together. You were so fucking weird, but you really saved my life that summer.”

“Shut up! I wasn’t the weird one. You were,” Jonas said, laughing.

“Of course I was weird. I wore the same exact shirt every day that summer because I wanted to see if it would grow mold. But you ended up being my best friend, so were you any better?”

Jonas shook his head, laughing harder now. “Fuck, I guess not,” he said, and then, after a pause, “but we did have a pretty good time here, after the initial hell.”

“Hell yeah, we did.”

A moment of silence passes.

“Do you wanna know why I brought you here?” Isak asked. 

“I think I already know, but yes.”

“I thought it would be fun. Something to ‘come full circle, uniting our past and future,’ in your words.” Isak said. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Yeah?”

Isak pauses for a moment, and random memories of Jonas pop up. Falling out of a tree and skinning his knee when Jonas challenged him to see who could get higher, drinking their first beer together (and hating it) at Jonas’ house, Jonas being there for him when his dad left and his world went to shit, so many late nights playing video games and laughing until they physically hurt. He smiled, thinking there was no one in the world that he would rather have beside him as he married the love of his life.

“Will you be my best man?”

“Hell yes!” Jonas yelled, surprising Isak. Jonas stood up and danced around. “I knew you were gonna ask me! I just was waiting, man. I thought you might ask Sana.”

“Jonas, no. I mean, yeah, Sana will be standing on my side, but there is literally no one else in the world that I would even consider.”

Jonas sat back down. He smiled goofily. “I still think marriage is a capitalist sham. But for you and Even, I’ll get knee deep in that shit.”

“You are so weird.”

“Isak. You’re getting married. What the fuck.”

“I know. Would you have believed it, five years ago?”

“Oh god no. But it just makes sense now. You two have been practically married for years.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re going to be standing up there with me. Thanks for… well, really everything.  Saving my life when we were ten. And, just,” Isak pauses, “being there for me ever since.” He holds out a hand, just like Jonas did all those years ago.

Jonas smiles, then claps his hand against Isak’s, pulling him into one of those bro-hugs that is both horribly cliche and somehow comforting.

They each downed three more beers, laying on the side of the pool and reminiscing, until Noora calls Jonas with a lasagna emergency. As they get up to leave Jonas surprises Isak with another hug.

“I really am glad you asked me, man,” Jonas said. “I can’t wait to talk to Mahdi about the bachelor party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new updates will come weekly! 
> 
> you can visit us on tumblr, we love to yell about skam and these boys and lots of other things! 
> 
> <3 <3


	3. Cross my heart and hope to die, I’ll see you with your laughter lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty anxiety inducing asking your best friend to be your best man right? Even thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this! This is my (Miranda's) first time delving into Even's brain, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> (Title from Laughter Lines by Bastille)

Even can’t stop pacing. A nervous habit he knows, but he can’t help himself. Not now. This was arguably the most nerve-wracking question he’s ever had to ask someone. One from which he didn’t fully know the answer. Asking Isak to marry him had been a walk in the park compared to this.

Well, okay so _technically_ Isak had asked him, had given Even the ring. But that’s not the point.

The point is that asking Isak to marry him had been easy because even though Isak could say no, Even knew he wouldn’t. Isak was the surest thing he’d ever known.

He couldn’t understand why Isak would say yes in the first place, given how much of a burden Even can be sometimes. He keeps waiting for the day he becomes too much. The day Isak realizes he can’t do this. The day he leaves. But for some reason, Isak chooses him. Again and again. And even though it surprises Even everyday that Isak stays, he knows they’re going to stay with one another until the end, whenever that may be.

But this. This was harder. Because Mikael knew. And Mikael left.

Well, no, Even knows now that’s not true. No matter what little tricks his brain played on him in the past, there was no more running from the truth. Mikael didn’t leave, Even did. Left without saying a single thing. That’s reason enough for Mikael to say no. _I wouldn’t blame him_ , Even thinks bitterly.

They’ve been better lately. It was a long time reconnecting, but the past three years have brought their friendship back, nearly to where it was before. But it was different. Mikael knew about Even being bipolar, and he’s been really supportive of Even, helping out where he can when Even gets bad. Supporting Isak when Even’s incapable.

And it’s nice. But Even can’t shake the gut feeling he has.

That this will end.

Because Mikael knows now. And he’ll never not know again. They can never go back to the innocence they had at 15, making stupid videos and thinking they could take on the world. They’ll never go back to a time before Even left, wordlessly. They’ll never be able to rewrite their history. Even’s dark past will always be there, weighing him down. And he can’t ask for Mikael to be okay with it, because he might not be. It could be too much for him. And Even can’t fault him for that. He only has himself to blame.

Even was outside, still pacing, when Mikael showed up outside KB.

“Hi,” Even said.

“Hi,” said Mikael taking in Even’s breathlessness, his hands that seemed to have a mind of their own. Fidgeting, twisting the ring on his finger, restless. “Everything okay?”

Even could only nod.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Mikael asked, and Even nodded again, thankful. Thankful that Mikael knew exactly what he needed without Even having to say a word. It was reasons like this that Mikael was his best friend. _Is my best friend_ , he reminded himself, _he’s still here_.

So Mikael led the way, and he just started talking. About everything, about nothing. Even was only catching pieces of it here and there. Adam had a new girlfriend, for now. Mutta is Mutta. Elias and Sana still bicker like crazy, and Yousef is perpetually caught in between his best friend and the love of his life.

“It’s really funny actually,” said Mikael, laughing. “Because I can just sit there and watch it all, no one ever asks me my opinion on the subject, or whose side I’m on. They don’t give a shit what i think, but they always ask Yousef. Always, always.”

Even laughs, weakly. They’d made it to a park, and found their way over to the water. They walked in silence for a bit. Mikael skipping stones, giving Even time to gather his thoughts.

“So what’s up?” Mikael asked after a while. “Why’d you want to meet up? I’m at your house like, everyday. We don’t have to schedule anything. We’re not that adult yet.”

Even laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know I just…” Mikael looked at him as he trailed off. He was still fidgeting. “I wanted to ask you something. And it feels kind of important, so I thought we could do something more than just coming over, you know?”

Even looked at Mikael, who was waiting with a comically eager face, trying to break whatever tension was holding Even back.

He took a deep breath, asking, “Will you...be my best man?”

Mikael’s laughter pierced the quiet around them.

“Is that what got you so worked up? Oh man, you actually had me scared. I thought you were getting manic again. Or worse, moving to Hollywood and leaving me behind.”

Even stared at him blankly.

“Of course I’ll be your best man,” Mikael said.

“You will?” Even asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mikael asked.

“I don’t know,” Even said. “I guess I was just afraid that you would say no, given, you know, what happened in the past.”

“Ev, you’re my best friend. The past is the past. I don’t care about that,” Mikael said. “I mean, I do. But only because I know you better because of it. Yeah we drifted, and yeah it sucked not having you around for a few years, not knowing anything about where you went. But I don’t blame you for that. I would have done the same thing in your situation--or well, I don’t know exactly what I would do, but you get what I’m saying right? The point is we’re back now. And have I done anything to make you think I’d get rid of you now? It’s been almost ten years of friendship. I think you’re stuck with me now.”

Even smiled softly as Mikael clapped him on the back, continuing, “Frankly, I’m relieved. I was afraid for a while that you would ask Elias,” he said. “Jonas came by the other day and told both of us that Isak had asked him. I figured it was only a matter of time until you asked one of us guys. I thought maybe it was going to be between the two of us and we’d have to fight for your affections.” Even couldn't help but laugh. “Glad to see I won out though.”

“You’ll always win out Mik,” Even said. “And I’m sorry. About everything.”

“I know you are,” Mikael said. “And I know that no matter how many times I tell you that you don’t have to be, you still will.” Mikael reached over to Even, and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you man, through thick and thin I love you and I’ll be here for you.”

“You know I’m marrying Isak right, Mik. Not you?” Even laughed, “Those sounded suspiciously like wedding vows.”

“Oh fuck off,” Mikael laughed, shoving Even out of the hug. They were both silent for a moment, trying to suppress their grins and utterly failing at it.

“Thanks,” Even said finally, “for everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” Mikael said. “You feeling better?”

Even nodded, “Much.”

“Good,” Mikael said. “You know what would make this the best night?”

Even grinned.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on a bench in front of their favorite halal kebab shop, swapping memories, and laughing harder than they had in weeks, as the last rays of sun settled behind the horizon.


	4. On the way home, you were trying to wear me down, down/ Kissing up on fences and up on walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Isak gets stressed about the wedding, and he and Even argue about little details. Featuring betting, dogs, and rap.

“Ugh,” Isak huffed as he collapsed, a little on the couch but mostly on top of his boyfriend--no, his fiancé.

It was still weird calling Even his fiancé. He spent so many years referring to him as his boyfriend--though even that word seemed a little too casual at times, given how he felt about Even--and soon he’s going to be able to call him husband. But fiancé seems to hold a certain weight, a certain elegance, that Isak doesn’t fully comprehend.

Fiancé seems like it involves tuxedos and champagne and fancy parties. And, okay, a wedding is a fancy party that involves tuxedos and champagne, so technically it makes sense. But still. Isak doesn’t get it. How can he be allowed to call Even his fiancé when they’re still so young?

After all, Isak is only 22. Is he sure he’s ready to call someone husband?

But it’s not just someone. It’s Even.

And yes, Isak is certain. He’d been certain since the moment he got that text from Even, all those years ago. God, he had been so scared that night. Afraid of everything. Of seeing his mother, his father. But nothing scared him more than the thought that he might lose Even forever.

Even is the best thing in Isak’s life, and has been since the met. He wasn’t going to let Even go that night. Not before they had a chance to begin.

How could he? How could he possibly have given Even up? This boy who took him on a whirlwind romance, took his heart up and down, all the while showing Isak who he really was, who he could be, who he wanted to be. How could Isak let that go?

It was unfathomable, really. Isak would easily have traded over the universe, lived in a world of total darkness, so long as it meant he was there with Even, forever.

He didn’t know how to tell Even that at first. What was he supposed to do? Go up to Even and say, “Hi, I’d like to spend the rest of my mediocre life with you, and no matter what hurdle presents itself, I’ll fight for you and keep you around, until the day I die?” Absolutely not.

That would be impossible to hear on a normal day. Not to mention while coming out of a depressive episode. Nope. It was far too much to handle in one minute, and Isak wasn’t going to risk anything that could upset the little world they built together in the walls of the kollectiv.

That is, of course, until Isak spilled it all on the their first New Years together.

Okay, so he had a little too much to drink and Even had kissed him at midnight and made a big deal out of it because Even is a sentimental sap, and they had just has really good sex because Even was finally feeling better, and because well, they were horny teenagers. So in that warm, post-sex haze Isak was feeling like things were together for once in his life and he just blurted it out.

“I would give up everything in my life to keep you by my side.”

Hindsight proves it wasn’t a big deal, because they’ve been together for five years--and now they’re getting married--but in the moment it felt like the whole world was being turned upside down. Because Even didn’t say anything. His hand had just stilled from where it was rubbing Isak’s arm.

“I mean, it’s not like I have a lot to my name at all, so I wouldn’t be giving up that much, but I love you and I want to spend forever with you,” Isak attempted, and failed, to backtrack.

He cringed when he heard Even’s sharp intake of breath. He looked up, and Even looked back with what could only be described as fear. Isak felt himself flush and he quickly looked down, burying himself under his covers, away from Even’s terrified gaze.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice hot and muffled by the blanket. “I didn’t--I mean--I shouldn’t have--forget I said anything.”

With each second that went by, Isak grew more and more sure that he had fucked everything up. He was right on the verge of getting up and just walking out, going anywhere, it didn’t matter, just as long as he didn’t have to be in that silent room.

Then Even’s voice gently broke the quiet around them, “You love me?”

Isak paused, burrowing deeper into Even’s side, further under the covers.

“Yes.”

There was a burst of cold air as Even lifted up the covers, sitting up, making a tent for the two of them. Isak was still hiding, only peeking out a corner of his face to look at Even. He was met with bright eyes and a smile that lit up the darkness around them. Even’s fingers found the curls around Isak’s ear, and coaxed the rest of his face out so Isak was fully staring at Even.

“Isak,” Even said gently, playing with Isak’s hair, “I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Even said, as if he couldn’t possibly believe Isak was asking that question. “I’d spend every minute with you if I could.”

“You would?” Isak sat up.

“Yes!” Even grabbed Isak’s face with both hands and slotted their lips together, kissing him gently, like a promise, then more eagerly, tongue flicking inside his mouth like he wanted to taste Isak’s words, memorize the way they taste, and hold onto them forever.

Isak’s hands wrapped around Even’s wrists and his lips chased Even’s eagerly when he pulled away. Even teased him, moving his lips away each time Isak tried to close the gap between them. Eventually he wound up on his back, Isak hovering over him, legs on either side of his hips, pinning Even’s hands over his head.

His lips ghosted over Even’s neck, and he murmured, “There must be something wrong with you then, if you love me and want to spend every minute with me.”

He brushed their noses together and Even laughed, “Of course there’s something wrong with me. I’m bipolar remember?”

Isak pulled away, realizing his faux pas. That’s what he got for trying to be adorably self-deprecating.

“Fuck. I’m sorry--” he started but Even put a finger to his mouth, quieting him.

“Let me finish,” Even murmured. “I’m bipolar, but that’s not going to change how I feel about you. It will make it hard sometimes, and I’ll push you away. But I’m in love with you. And I have been for months. I don’t want to lose you.”

Isak leaned close, voice barely above a whisper, “You won’t.” He licked his lips, and kissed Even gently, “I’ve loved you for months too. And I’ll never let you go.”

He brushed a few stray hairs out of Even’s eyes, and kissed him, slow and warm. Even melted into his touch. Legs intertwined, fingers nestling together and in each others hair, brushing over skin, they stayed, until they fall asleep.

Isak flushes at the memory, and burrows against Even’s chest.

“Baby?” Even said, fingers carding through Isak’s hair.

“Hmm?” Isak mumbled, mouth smushed.

Even laughed, “You just threw yourself on top of me, groaned, and proceeded to say nothing for five minutes. Is there something you want to talk about? Did something go wrong with Eva?”

“Ugh, not really. She’s just so excited. And I mean, obviously I am too because I get to marry you,” he said looking up to grin at Even before nestling back down. “But you know how she is. She’s so energetic and has so many ideas which is great, except then I have to make decisions about everything like flowers and colors and seating? And you know I hate making decisions and you’re much better at this stuff than I am and ugh. I’m just tired.”

“Aww my poor baby,” Even laughed, planting a kiss on Isak’s forehead.

Isak heard two more, very familiar chuckles. He lifted his head up and looked around, groggy, as if he had just woken up from a nap.

“When did you guys get here?”

“We’ve been here to whole time Issy,” Jonas said.

“Yeah, we didn’t want to miss out yet another opportunity to hear you complain. And this time about wedding planning!” Mikael said, clapping his hands.

“Oh fuck off,” Isak grumbled. He laid back down on Even’s chest, cheek squishing.

“Sorry I couldn’t be there baby.”

“‘S fine,” Isak said.

“What did you two talk about?”

“Well,” Isak began, pointedly looking at Even, “she berated me for picking a date that was so soon after the proposal.”

“Ha!” Jonas laughed, “You owe me a hundred kroner Mik.”

“You guys took bets? On what, how much shit Eva was going to give me?” Isak asked.

“That,” Mikael said, “and a bunch of other wedding stuff.” He pulled out his wallet and handed a hundred kroner to Jonas, who accepted it eagerly.

Isak huffed, “Whatever. I don’t even care. And anyway I told her it was all your fault because you’re the one who insisted on a summer wedding and who also insisted on not waiting until next year.”

“I’ll take that hundred kroner back now, Jonas,” Mikael smirked. Jonas handed it over reluctantly and Isak rolled his eyes.

Even chuckled and continued stroking Isak’s hair, “Sorry baby. I’m just too excited to marry you is all.”

“You’re impossible,” Isak said, incapable of keeping the fondness out of his voice.

Even kissed the top of his head before he asked, “What else did you two talk about?”

“Well she’s antsy, so she wants us to make decisions soon about, well, everything.”

Even sighed, gently pushing Isak into a sitting position on the couch. He went into the bedroom and the boys could hear him shuffling around papers and things, opening and closing drawers. A few minutes later, he emerged with a plain brown notebook, on which he had doodled endless cartoons of Isak and their friends in suits, along with wedding cakes, mini hamburgers, and hearts.

Even really should have been the one to talk to Eva, Isak thought, he’s way more organized and able to remember shit that Isak just doesn’t care about. But they had agreed that given Even’s excitement about the wedding, it was probably best if a lot of decisions were left up to Isak--even though he hated them--otherwise Isak would be walking down the aisle wearing nothing but a bowtie, which no one but Even needed to see.

He took a deep breath as he sat down, flipping open to a clean page and writing “To Do: First Steps” at the top of the page.

“Okay. What specifically does she want, and by when?” Even asked.

“She wants to know who is all going to be in the wedding party, and she wants us to get ahead on music, we need to book a photographer and probably a videographer knowing you. She said we need to set an appointment with Vilde soon to talk about flowers, we need to talk about food and cake and stuff, a color scheme I think, there’s gotta be a seating chart or something, and,” Isak said, ticking each point off on his fingers as Even wrote them down, “I think that’s it for now.”

“Okay, you’re right, that’s a lot,” Even said looking at the long list. “But a lot of this can be saved for later, like the seating and flowers. Even food can wait a while. So let’s talk about the wedding party: We know you have Jonas, Mahdi, and Sana standing up on your side,” He wrote all this down in a separate list. “I’ve got Mik, Elias, and Magnus.”

“I still can’t believe you picked Magnus over Yousef man. He’s still bitter about that,” Mikael said.

“He’ll get over it. I’m going to ask him to be the photographer anyway because he’s the best out of all of you,” Even said. He quickly turned to Isak, “As long as that’s okay with you baby?”

“Yeah, sure,” Isak shrugged. “Yousef’s good. Plus that will save us having to pay someone more than we can afford.”

“Perks of having talented friends right?” Even said, writing down _Yousef, photographer?_ on the list. “And the groomsmen can all double as ushers if we need right?” They both looked up at Jonas and Mikael, who nodded their approval.

“Great, good, okay,” Isak said.

“See this isn’t so bad,” Even murmured, hitting Isak’s shoulder with his.

“No, I guess you’re right. It just feels like a lot.”

“Hey, if it helps,” Mikael piped up, “We’re all willing to help as much as we can. I know it was impossible to put us all in the wedding party, but the guys are willing to help out wherever you need. Mutta and Yousef can probably tag team photo and video, Adam’s got a knack for music, so he can help you and Even make some playlists for the night.”

“Yeah the rest of us can help too,” Jonas said. “Noora is friends with some really good caterers, and she can probably get you a break. And if you need a second opinion on some food, Mahdi is always down to try desserts.”

“Thanks guys,” Even said.

“Yeah,” Isak nods, concentrated, “Thank you. That really does relieve some of the pressure.”

“Anything for you babes,” Mikael said.

“So, we’ve got groomsmen. We can just get someone from the government to marry us right? Like a judge?” Isak asked.

“If that’s what you want then sure.”

“Okay, and Rose and Josie will be the flower girls, yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Even nodded. “Ooh! Can we have Gabby be the ring bearer?”

Mikael and Jonas burst into laughter and, as if on cue, their over enthusiastic golden retriever barreled into the room.

“No,” Isak said staunchly.

“What? Why not?” Even asked.

“Because that’s ridiculous!”

“Ridiculous to want our precious dog to be a part of our _wedding_?”

“Yes, _Even_. She’s a dog!”

“People do it all the time.”

“We are not going to be that cliché couple who has their dog be a part of their wedding. I’m sorry, I’ll put up with a lot of wild ideas, but not this one.”

“You’re being mean.”

“I’m not being mean. I’m being realistic! She’s a _puppy_. She’ll get over excited about all the people and she’ll piss all over everything, and someone is going to have to watch her the whole time so that we can still have fun, and I just don’t want to deal with that.”

“Isak, chill man,” Jonas said. “You’re being dramatic. It won’t be that bad.”

“It will,” Isak said. “She’s barely calmed down in the year that we’ve had her. I don’t want her ruining anything.”

Even gasped, and grabbed their dog’s ears, turning her face toward him. “Gabrielle Valtersen-Bech Næsheim, did you hear that? Daddy thinks you’re going to ruin our special day.” He planted a kiss into her soft fur. He patted her and she nuzzled her face into Isak’s lap.

“No, Gabby,” Isak whined. “Don’t work against me like this.”

“See she’s too cute for you to deny her,” Even preened. “Imagine her, with a little bow around her collar, and like, a pillow attached to her back or something? It would be adorable!”

“No, not a pillow, that’s corny as fuck,” Isak said. Even’s face brightened but Isak quickly recovered, “But she’s not doing it anyway so it doesn’t matter.”

Gabby then took it upon herself to convince Isak further, by jumping onto his lap and smothering his face in kisses.

Even laughed and rubbed Isak’s back as he protested, “No, Gabby--please get down, Gabbyyyyy.”

“Man Isak’s tough,” Mikael said. “I know I wouldn’t be able to resist those charms. He must be heartless.”

Still being licked, Isak turned and glared at him. Mikael quirked an eyebrow.

“Fine!” Isak relented. “Gabby can be the ring bearer.”

“Yes!” Even celebrated, kissing Isak’s cheek.

“But I have some conditions. One, I will not be taking care of her at all. That’s not my responsibility. Two, no pillow. It’s stupid. Three, if you get Gabby, I get to walk down the aisle to Kanye West.”

Even choked and had a coughing fit while Jonas and Mikael erupted into laughter.

“What?” Even asked, gasping.

“You heard me.”

“Surely you’re joking, Isak. Kanye West?”

“I’m being perfectly serious, Even.”

“You want to come down the aisle to me, the love of your life, on the happiest day of your life, probably, to rap? To _Kanye West_ no less?”

“We’re getting married. I have to keep some of my street cred don’t I? And what better way to do it!”

“Marrying me is making you lose your street cred? Who is the cool one in this relationship?”

“It’s definitely not Isak,” Jonas chimed in.

“Excuse me?”

Jonas laughed, “Sorry bro. You’re cool but like, you don’t have street cred.”

“I think Isak’s got plenty of street cred,” Mikael said.

“Thanks, Mik.”

“But that doesn’t mean you should walk down the aisle to rap,” he added.

“Dammit, Mik. I thought you’d be on my side.”

“Oh I am, I would love to see you walk down to Kanye,” Mikael said. “I just don’t think Even is going to budge on this one.”

“Why not? I budged on Gabby.”

“Yeah but that was a cute idea,” Even said. “There’s nothing adorable about you walking down to Kanye West.”

“I resent that,” Isak pouted.

“I didn’t say you weren’t adorable,” Even said pressing a kiss to Isak’s hair, “You’re the most adorable. But not Kanye West.”

“Even, if you love me half as much as Kanye loves Kanye, you’ll let me do this.”

“I will not. This is absurd!”

“I agree with Even,” Jonas said.

“Thank you!”

“But I think Isak’s going to win this fight.”

“What?” Even said.

“Really?” Isak asked.

“Yeah. You’re stubborn as hell and Even gives you whatever you want. There’s no way you’re not winning this.”

“Want to bet on it?” Mikael asked.

“How much?”

“200 kroner. Even’s a slave to aesthetics. He’s not going to let this ruin his perfect day.”

“Okay, 200 kroner that Gabby is the ring bearer and Isak will walk down to Kanye West, whatever song is his choosing.”

“Oh Gabby is in. There’s no question about that. But Isak’s not winning.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jonas said, reaching across the coffee table to shake Mikael’s hand.

Even rolled his eyes, “You two are ridiculous.”

“Not as ridiculous as you two.”

“Whatever,” Isak huffed. “We’ll see who the real winner is.”

“The real winner is me,” Even said. “Because I get to marry you. And that’s a win no matter what.”

The boys all groaned, though Isak’s was accompanied by a strong blush and a kiss that Even eagerly deepened.

“Alright, we get the hint, we’re going,” Jonas said standing.

“Bye lovebirds,” Mikael sang, waving goodbye.

“Bye boys,” Even said, locking the door behind them. “Where were we?” He asked, leaning over Isak and gingerly placing a kiss on his lips.

“You were just telling me what a great idea it was to walk down to Kanye West,” Isak murmured, sweet against his lips, reaching up bring Even’s face closer.

“Mmmm, I don’t think I said that,” Even said, voice low.

“Really? I could have sworn you did,” Isak laced his fingers through Even’s hair, tugging him tight and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Even let out an involuntary moan and Isak pulled him onto his lap, lips moving to his neck, his throat.

Even’s long legs straddled Isak’s hips, dipping low, grinding against them until Isak let out a groan of his own, lips separating from where they sucked a bruise into Even’s collarbone.

They slotted their lips together again, wet and eager. Isak’s teeth scraped Even’s lower lip and his hands tightened in his hair. He pushed his hips up toward Even, who worked to blindly undo his zipper.

“We’ll figure out a compromise, won’t we baby?” Even asked, thrusting his hand down Isak’s pants.

Isak gasped. “Yes,” he whispered, breathless. “We always do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! We hope you enjoyed this fluffy, ridiculous chapter. Come yell at us: [Miranda](http://whenispeakicrossmyfingers.tumblr.com/) & [Caroline](http://stardustheartbeats.tumblr.com/)


	5. I Will Love You, 'Til My Dying Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You boys are nearly an hour late!” Eskild scolds as he flings open the door.
> 
> “That was my fault,” Even says. “We were trying to decide which wine to get you, and I spent far too long deciding on the one with the perfect label.”
> 
> He produces a beautiful green bottle of Riesling with a elegant looking label, and hands it to Eskild. “Well, as a fellow slave to aesthetics--and wine--I suppose I can forgive you. And look at my grumpy little son! He’s actually smiling today! It really is a day for miracles isn’t it.”
> 
> Even makes his way over to Linn, who is sitting dutifully at the table in her favorite sweats, and squeezes her shoulder, at the same time Eskild sidles up to Isak, “Did you miss me?”
> 
> Isak rolls his eyes and allows himself to be roped into a hug, “Don’t I always?”
> 
> \---
> 
> Isak has a hard time in the midst of wedding planning, and Eskild is, well, Eskild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late! I had to go out of town for the weekend and was delayed. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> All my love to [Caroline](http://stardustheartbeats.tumblr.com/), for her support in this fic & this chapter in particular.

_Of course this is how it’s going to be_ , Isak thought. He doesn’t know why he expected anything to be different. It never was.

Angry, he tugged his beanie down over his ears, pulled his hood closer to his face, and burrowed his hands deep inside his pockets, doing his best to shelter himself from the cold outside, knowing nothing could be done to stop the cold that was seeping into his chest.

He walked the whole way home which honestly, was a stupid idea considering it was nearly three miles and the sky could open up and soak him to the bone at literally any minute. But Isak didn’t care. He couldn’t be bothered with tram. It was always insanely crowded at this hour, and he the thought of someone bumping into him, even on accident, was enough to make him do something he’d regret.

So he walked. And he stewed, imagining the conversation he just had, and all the things he could have said.

_Why do you keep pretending to make an effort when nothing ever comes of it? I’ll never be good enough. You always think you know best._ And finally, _fuck you._

He had kept silent instead. Stared down at his plate of pasta, swirling around meatballs, pretending he was full when he knew he couldn’t eat when his world was crumbling down.

And it shouldn’t have crumbled. Isak knew that, because this happened consistently. Still, every time he saw his father, he was 15 again, desperately wanting to fix things, searching for a solution that he knew would never come.

And foolishly, Isak had gotten his hopes up. Because they had been doing better. Their dinners had become more frequent--a few times a year instead of the sole Christmas dinner it was a few years ago. They had even brought Marianne to a few, and Even would pop in occasionally, and things were almost nice.

But today, it was just the two of them, Isak and Terje.

“Are you going to come to the wedding?” Isak had blurted out during a lull in the conversation.

It was their first dinner since Christmas, when Isak and Even had told their parents. It seemed to go well. Even’s parents were supportive as always, and their excitement made it easier for Marianne to be happy -- though Isak suspected she was just content to have the whole family together again. Isak’s father congratulated them both, hugging Isak and even going so far as to shake Even’s hand, though it was tight-lipped on both ends. _Progress_ , he thought, _minute by minute._

And maybe it was masochistic of Isak to ask. Hell, he knew it was masochistic, but he couldn’t stop himself. It’s like when you have a scab, and it itches, and you know that picking it is going to give you a scar, but you do it anyway? So idiotically, Isak opened his mouth. Regretting it the minute he saw Terje’s fork stop halfway to his mouth.

“Why do you ask?” he asked.

Isak fidgeted with his plate, not looking at his father, “Well it’s just...I don’t know really. We were going to send out invitations soon and, I don’t know...I suppose I just...wanted to ask you in person.”

Isak was rambling, and he knew it. He was stumbling over his words, figuring out exactly what to say. How to lie properly. They weren’t sending out invitations that soon. It was only March. They didn’t even have a venue booked yet. But there was something nagging him. Something pulling at his heart every time he thought about the wedding. Wondering if his father would come through this time.

Isak looked at his father, who was avoiding his eye. Terje opened his mouth to speak but Isak already knew the answer.

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” he asked. Isak said nothing, drinking his beer, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“You know, I’m happy to help out where I can,” he continued, “but I’m not sure it’s a good idea for me to come. You know how,” he cleared his throat, “Even feels about me.”

Isak scoffed. “Even is fine with it,” Isak lied. If his father thought Even hated him before, wait until he hears about this conversation.

“Oh, well, perhaps I’ll...I’ll think about it,” Terje said, still avoiding looking at his son.

Isak couldn’t do anything but nod, and the dinner passed in relative silence after that. Isak drank three more beers far too quickly, and the waiter came with the bill. Isak didn’t even pretend to ask for separate checks, as had become his habit lately. If Terje was going to avoid the subject of his son’s wedding, then the least he could do is pay for Isak’s half-eaten fettucine, and the drunken haze he used to soften his disappointment.

Isak didn’t want to keep thinking about it the whole walk home, but nearly an hour had passed since he left the restaurant, and his mind was still spinning. He was only a few blocks from home, a few blocks from Even, when it happened.

_What a fucking cliche,_ Isak thought, looking up at the rain. And of course, it didn’t start as a drizzle, building up to something bigger. Nope. Instead it was torrential from the moment it started. Because Isak didn’t deserve good things today, did he? He didn’t ever deserve good things it seemed.

He opened the door to their apartment and leaned against the door after he closed it.

“Hey baby,” Even said softly, looking up from his sketchbook, “how did it go?”

Isak didn’t respond, but his emotions must have showed plainly on his face, because before he knew it, Even was by his side, crouching down to where Isak slid on the floor.

And suddenly Isak was in tears. Because, fuck, everything was so _much._

How could Isak think he didn’t deserve good things when he had Even? Even, who hated Isak’s father more than anyone, who didn’t want Terje at the wedding, but consented to Isak asking anyway because he knew how much it meant to him. Even, who had his own problems to deal with, but still without question was there for Isak the moment he started to break. Even who didn’t pry, and who held Isak tight despite his soaking wet clothes. Even was the best thing in Isak’s life.

They stayed like that, for some time, not speaking, not asking questions, as Isak released every emotion he had kept bottled up for the past few months.

Even rubbed soothing circles on his back, murmuring “Shh” and “It’s okay Isak, it’s gonna be okay baby” into his ear, stroking his hair and pressing soft kisses into Isak’s cold skin.

They didn’t say anything when Isak started trembling, shaking from the overflow of emotions and the cold winter rain. Even simply led Isak to the bathroom, turned on the hot shower for him, and helped him remove his wet clothes.

Even didn’t say anything as he helped lead Isak into the shower, washing his hair and body, as Isak had done so many times for him when he was incapable of taking care of himself. And neither said anything as Even wrapped Isak in their fluffiest towel--thank god Even finally learned how to do laundry, and do it _well_ \--and then handed Isak his coziest grey hoodie and sweats.

Isak crawled into bed, wrapping the covers tightly around him, and Even put on a playlist, quietly, that he knew helped Isak fall asleep. Even gently placed himself beside Isak, and the boy burrowed deeply into his fiancé’s chest, feeling safer than he had all day. Even stroked Isak’s hair, and told him about his day, the sketches he was working on, and a funny thing that happened with Mikael.

Then, with his unending patience, Even let the quiet settle around them for a while, because he knew Isak would speak when he was ready.

Time passed, and neither knew how long. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered in this minute but them. Holding each other, making each other whole again.

“You were right,” Isak said, so softly Even almost didn’t hear. “He’s not coming.”

Even pulled Isak closer, kissing the top of his head, gently stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I don’t know why I thought this time would be different,” Isak continued, voice cracking. “I’m stupid for even thinking that.”

“Shh,” Even whispered. “Baby you’re not stupid. You’re never stupid for wishing things would be different with him.”

“I just feel like shit,” Isa said, defeated.

“I know baby. But you shouldn’t. He should be the one who feels like shit, not you. Because you’re the best person I know. And he’s an asshole for not being able to see that, for not being willing to see that.”

“Thanks,” Isak said, not believing him. He couldn’t believe him just yet. He knew Even was right, deep down. And he knew that tomorrow he would probably agree with Even. But even though Isak knew the truth, he needed to lean into the heartache, still needed to let himself feel every bad emotion that he steels himself against for Even’s sake. Because he needed to be strong for Even, and for his mother too. He needed to be strong for himself so the universe didn’t know how much it dragged him down.

But tonight, Isak allowed himself to indulge in his pain, and together they drifted into sleep. Two boys wrapped in the comfort they found in the arms of the man who loved him the most.

\---

A few days later, Even was in the kitchen making dinner. Isak was still in a sour mood, though if you asked him if he was still mad, he would absolutely assure you that he was not, and that nothing was bothering him whatsoever. Isak wasn’t nearly as good at lying as he thought he was.

But Even didn’t press him. That would only make things worse. So instead he distracted him. Bringing him on walks and forcing him on cheesy dates that Isak claimed to hate but secretly loved. And cooking. Isak was getting better in the kitchen, but only with minimal amounts of effort like making spaghetti or boiling potatoes--though the last one could be tricky sometimes too.

Today they were making kefta mkaouara, a recipe they got from Mamma Bakkoush. It was complex, with all the spices, but Isak was in need of something to concentrate on, and since cooking with so many spices required a careful eye, Even figured Isak’s scientist brain could get the job done well.

They worked in comfortable silence for a while, talking only when Even needed Isak to pass a spoon, or Isak needed Even’s help deciphering Mamma Bakkoush’s handwriting.

Even thought it was nice. With the soft music, and bubbling tomato sauce, and Isak periodically pressing kisses into Even’s shoulder, neck, and hair, Even really couldn’t wait to marry Isak and get the rest of his life started. He couldn’t wait until this became a more regular thing: the two of them cooking together, ideally for more than just the two of them and Gabby--because let’s be honest Isak always gave their dog human food, despite Even’s protests. But maybe one day having a few other mouths to feed, and teach about the wonders of the world and help turn into beautiful people.

Even’s mind went down a rabbit hole of domesticity that was quickly interrupted by his text notification.

**Eskild:** (18:43)  
 _Will you please tell your grumpy ~*~fiancé~*~ to answer my texts?_  
 _He should know by that he can’t ignore me._  
 _I have my ways of reaching him_  
 _& I will to go to extreme measures for his attention._

Even grinned at his phone and typed out a quick reply.

**Even: (18:44)**   
_hahaha I’ll try my best._   
_But idk how well it will work._   
_He doesn’t like me that much :(_

“So you’re ignoring Eskild?” Even asked.

“Hmm? How d’you know?” Isak asked, and Even showed him his phone. “Ugh, he’s asking you now too? Jesus Christ it’s only been a couple of days, give me a break.“

“Isak,” Even said, playfully chastising.

“What?” Isak bit back. “So, I’m a few weeks overdue for a family dinner with him. Big deal. He can calm down.”

“You should see him.”

“Ugh but he’s just so much right now,” Isak said, the closest thing he’s come to admitting his feelings all week. And Even understands. He of all people knows how draining it can be to be around people. But Even also knows Isak.

“I think it would be good for you.”

Isak rolled his eyes, “Vegetables are good for me too, Even but you don’t see me eating them.”

“Isak, there are literally vegetables in your hand right now,” Even responds, pointing to the tomato Isak was holding too tightly.

“This is a fruit, Even,” he said matter-of-factly

Even laughed, and caught Isak hiding a grin. “Tomato logistics aside,” he continued, “it would be good to see Eskild. You know he’ll be even more obnoxious if you don’t.”

“Ugh I know.”

“I can come with you if you want.”

“Really?” Isak asked, surprised.

Even shrugged nonchalantly, stirring the tomato sauce, “Sure.” He tasted the sauce adding a few more spices, “I haven’t seen Eskild in a while, and I miss him.”

“Okay then,” Isak said happily.

“That’s it? That’s seriously all it took?” Even asked. He bumped Isak’s hip with his own. “I thought you’d be much more difficult to convince given your week.”

“Heh. Maybe,” Isak said. He paused for a moment, looking down at his hands that had stilled from chopping the tomato. He’s quiet for long enough that Even is worried he pushed the line. It wasn’t much, but sometimes it’s enough with Isak.

Even opened his mouth to apologize, when Isak spoke again, eyebrows flicking up, his lips quirking up to one side. “But hey, if you’re coming now, this means that you’ll do all the planning and I’ll just be along for the ride.”

“Is that all you keep me around for? To be your personal planner?” Even asks.

“Duh,” Isak giggles.

“Cheeky boy,” Even tossed a handful of parsley at Isak, who in turn tossed paprika at Even, covering his white t-shirt in the brownish red spice. Even tossed chopped garlic, bits of it nestling in Isak’s curls, and Isak tossed the half crushed tomato which landed squarely on Even’s chest before dropping to the floor with a large, wet plop. “Oh so that’s how this is going to be?”

Isak smirked in a challenge and all hell broke loose. Even lunged for Isak, but the smaller boy was quick to dodge his hands. Isak ran past him into the living room, sprinkling more spices over his shoulder onto Even’s head. Isak sprinted around the flat, jumping onto chairs, the couch, their bed, to evade Even. And damn, Isak was fast. For a lazy boy he could really move quick when he needed to.

Even chased him around the apartment, nearly falling as Isak rounded the table and dashed back to the tiny kitchen. Even was attempting to corner him when Isak spun around and flung even more spice at him.

“Ow! Fuck.” Even said, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes. “Ugh that really hurt. I think you got some in my eye.”

“Shit, babe,” Isak said, dropping all pretense of a game. “I’m so sorry. Here, let me look.”

Isak moved toward Even, reaching gingerly toward his face. And Even grabbed Isak’s neck with one hand and waist with the other.

He pushed Isak backward and pinned him against the wall. Isak gasped as Even’s lips hovered over his skin, feeling his hot breath on his neck, teasing.

“Gotcha,” Even said. He planted a delicate kiss on Isak’s throat and turned back to the stove, but before he could get there, Isak’s hand was around his wrist, pulling him back, kissing him deeply, hungry. And now it was Even who was against the wall, Isak’s strong hands pushing him, finding their under Even’s shirt, below his waistline, fingers tucking in the corners of his hips.

Even groaned and pulled Isak’s hips closer so they were flush, moving together.

It had been a few days since they had done anything remotely close to this. Even wanted to give Isak space after his breakdown, mostly because he hated when Isak used sex to avoid his problems. Well, hate is a really strong word because, let’s be honest Isak is fucking hot and Even is only human right? And yeah it had only been a few days, but Even had been repressing _a lot_ of urges this week.

So when Isak’s fingers wove their way under Even’s t-shirt, tugging it upward, cotton rough against his hot skin, Even did not resist. It was messy, all tongue and teeth and heated desire.

Hands pulled at hair, grabbing desperately, but easily, fingers found belt loops and they were moving closer and closer to their bed.

Even was tugging, fighting Isak’s sweatshirt, when Isak pushed him away. Greedy, Even’s lips followed, refusing to let go.

Still Isak pushed back, “Even, wait just a second, okay?”

“Don’t want me anymore babe,” Even whispered, mouth working it’s way down Isak’s torso, tickling, teasing, tantalizing.

“Nei, Even,” Isak said, breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. “I just don’t...want to burn the house down.”

Even stopped unbuttoning Isak, looking up at him from where he knelt.

“The stove is still on, and our food is going to burn.” Isak said, reaching to turn off the burner, not wanting to move out of Even’s reach.

As the flame on the stove went out, the fire inside Even doubled. He stood up, grabbing Isak by the waist, hips, ass hoisting him up on the counter. Quickly he pulled Isak out of his jeans, and the boy wrapped his legs around Even’s waist, leaving no space between them. Even carried him to the bed, straddling him, making him moan until Isak flipped them over so he was on top. He burned kisses into Even’s thighs, making him forget everything.

It was quick and eager and blissful. Everything they needed. Their dinner was abandoned, appetites long forgotten as they drank each other in.

Later, with Isak warm, snuggled under his arm, Even looked at his phone. 11 unread text messages flooded his screen.

**Eskild:**   
(19:30) _Even?_   
(19:48) _Are you there?_   
(20:06) _You better not be ignoring me too!_   
(20:22) _You’ll both have hell to pay if you are!_   
(21:36) _Come on. There is nothing important enough to ignore me for three hours._   
(21:40) _Well. One thing._   
(21:45) _Be Safe!!_   
(22:54) _Ugh you’re clearly not going to answer me tonight._   
(23:00) _Whatever. Be at the kollectiv next Thursday at 6 for dinner._  
 _You can’t ignore me forever!_  
 _< 3_

**Even:** (23:23)  
 _Chill guru, we’ll be there._  
 _< 3_

**Eskild:** (23:24)  
 _< 3_

  
\---

Thursday rolled around, and despite Isak and Even not being able to keep their hands off each other, Isak still felt shitty. Apparently his usual tactics of repression weren’t going to work this time. _Well fucking played, universe_ , Isak thought.

He wasn’t totally repressing his emotions. No matter what everyone else seemed to believe. Sure he was ignoring every attempt his father made at contact this past week, which was actually surprisingly little contact. Terje was persistent in trying to guilt Isak into talking to him, but not this week. _Maybe he finally learned to shut the fuck up when he’s not wanted._

Isak felt guilty for even thinking that. And he felt guilty that he felt guilty. Because his dad didn’t deserve a second thought any time of the week, especially not after this last time. But such is life and so is the unending labyrinth of feelings Isak can never seem to escape from.

“How are you doing today?” Even had asked, playing with Isak’s lip. Neither of them had any obligations today, other than seeing Eskild, so they spent the morning in bed, lounging, talking and celebrating each other’s existence.

“Fine,” Isak said. And he was. Isak was fine. He didn’t need his father at the wedding. His mother was coming, and sure that terrified the absolute hell out of him, but it was better than nothing.

Because honestly what would be more embarrassing than showing up to your own wedding without a single parent there? And Isak wasn’t close with his parents, he knew that. They were never going to be intimate, and they were never going to be a pretty nuclear family like Even’s. Isak knows this, he’s accepted it. He’s prepared himself for this being his future.

But he still couldn't help but want it.

He realized Even had been staring at him, waiting for a better response.

“Really, Ev,” he said softly. “I’m fine.”

Even snuggled closer to Isak, and the younger boy held him tightly in his arms, “You can’t not talk about it Is.”

“I’m not avoiding it if that’s what you think,” Isak said trying to be cavalier, but his tone made it extremely clear he was actively avoiding the subject.

“Don’t hide. Not from me.” Even peppered gentle kisses into Isak’s ribcage. “Not now at least. And not about this.”

Isak sighed. It was useless really, trying to hide anything from Even. He didn’t know how, but Even always managed to peer directly into Isak’s soul. Could pinpoint exactly what was wrong with him and draw information out. Not prying, not questioning, but somehow, making Isak feel like it was his idea. And that’s how more often than not, Isak released teary-eyed confessions to the darkness that enveloped them in their bed.

“What do you want me to say, Ev? You know everything already. Do you want me to tell you it sucks, and that I’m heartbroken my dad doesn’t feel like I’m important enough in his life? That he doesn’t think it’s a good idea to come to his only son’s wedding?” He couldn’t help the malice that slipped into his voice. It was starting to shake, but Isak swallowed it down. “Do you want me to tell you that I’m scared completely shitless that my mom is going to have a breakdown the day of our wedding and everything will go to hell? Or that, maybe, the breakdown will come days before, and she’ll remember all those bible verses about how homosexuality is a sin and so she’ll skip our wedding, thinking that just by being there, by witnessing, she’s not going to make it into whatever the hell kind of heaven she believes in?”

Isak was crying, but couldn’t stop now. Even tightened his arms as Isak continued, “Do you want me to tell you that I’m nervous about them showing up to our wedding, not because I’m afraid to marry you, but because of what everyone would think if neither of my parents showed up? That they would think, ‘oh poor Isak, he’s got no one here at all.’ It’s supposed to be a happy day, Even, and we’re supposed to be surrounded by our families and the people who care about us. And there is a very real, very terrifying possibility that I won’t have any family? Is that what you want to hear?”

Isak pushed himself into a sitting position, digging at his eyes with the heel of his palm, begging himself internally to stop crying.

Even moved silently behind him, wrapping his long limbs around Isak, forming a cocoon of shelter around him, murmuring soft words into Isak’s skin.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Even said. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“It’s _fine_. Just. Now you know why I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know baby. I’m sorry.” Even continued kissing Isak’s shoulders, neck, spine, and Isak reveled in the pure, visceral feeling it brought. Nothing sexual. Not this time.

It was grounding. Reminding Isak that he is human, and humans feel, and they feel a lot. And it hurts. But he’s not alone. It might be easier for him to bottle everything up, but Even is right. He shouldn’t hide things from him. He doesn’t want to. But he’s been hiding for so long that he’s still learning how to be seen.

They stay like that, intertwined, for a few minutes longer. Until Isak stands up suddenly.

“Okay, that’s enough wallowing for today. I’m going to shower, and then maybe we should go to the store and get something for Eskild? Since I’m a month behind on the kollectiv dinner?”

“Sure baby that sounds good. I’ll make breakfast. Eggs?”

Isak nods, and smiles at Even. Silently thanking him for his presence today, and every day.

Hours later, they’re sitting on the tram to Eskild’s, fingers laced between them, sitting in comfortable, companionable silence. Isak is thankful for it. His head is still spinning from earlier, and he needs all the calm he can get before Eskild’s inevitable beratement.

His text notification goes off, and Isak sighs, “What time is it?”

“18:22.”

Another text notification.

“Do you need to get that” Even asks.

“Nah. It’s probably just Eskild complaining about us being late. He can suffer a bit longer,” Isak says, nestling closer to Even.

Standing outside the apartment building, Isak looks at his phone, ready to erase Eskild’s messages. Except instead of texts full of sass from his one and only guru, he see’s two unread messages from his mother.

Isak stills, and unlocks his phone as Even rings the buzzer for Eskild to open the door.

**Mamma:** (18:22)  
 _Ecclesiastes 4:12: “Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken."_  
 _I pray for you and Even every day. I’m glad you have each other. Love, Mamma._

“It’s us!” Even shouts cheerfully, nudging Isak back into his surroundings.

“Entrée babies!” Eskild’s voice rolled out of the speaker as he buzzed them up.

_You okay?_ Even mouths, and Isak can do nothing but nod. He blinks, making sure his eyes stay dry. Even takes his hand gently, and tugs him up the stairs, guiding him, since Isak is too busy rereading his messages to pay attention to where he’s going.

“You boys are nearly an hour late!” Eskild scolds as he flings open the door.

“That was my fault,” Even says. “We were trying to decide which wine to get you, and I spent far too long deciding on the one with the perfect label.”

He produces a beautiful green bottle of Riesling with a elegant looking label, and hands it to Eskild. “Well, as a fellow slave to aesthetics--and wine--I suppose I can forgive you. And look at my grumpy little son! He’s actually smiling today! It really is a day for miracles isn’t it.”

Even makes his way over to Linn, who is sitting dutifully at the table in her favorite sweats, and squeezes her shoulder, at the same time Eskild sidles up to Isak, “Did you miss me?”

Isak rolls his eyes and allows himself to be roped into a hug, “Don’t I always?”

“Well you wouldn’t know with the way you left me hanging all week,” Eskild pouts.

“It’s been a particularly long week,” Isak says, and Even and Eskild share a knowing glance above his head.

“Right. Well, no use lingering on the past. Come come!” He claps his hands. “Dinner is ready and getting cold. Mangiamo!”

They filled themselves with roasted chicken and potatoes, and Eskild drank half the bottle of wine himself. Even had half a glass, Linn had a soda, and Isak stuck with beer. (“Still such a gross boy,” Eskild said.)

After they exchanged niceties, swapped horrible work stories, and Linn escaped to the living room, Even grabbed Isak’s hand over the table.

“Eskild,” he began, clearing his throat, “there’s actually something we wanted to ask you.”

“About?” Eskild asked, drawing out the word, swirling the wine in his glass.

“About the wedding,” Even said.

Isak shoots him a quizzical look. There was absolutely nothing that they had discussed about wedding that pertained to Eskild.

Eskild gasped. “Oh! Do you want me to be your best man?”

“What?” Isak asked, affronted. “No not a chance. Jonas is my best man Eskild, you already know that.”

“Right, right, of course,” Eskild said. “You’ve known Jonas for so long, of course he’s your best man. Not your guru, so silly of me.” Even opened his mouth to ask the question when Eskild brought his hands to his face, earnestly exclaiming, “Oh! Do you want me to give you away?”

“No! That’s weird!” Isak said. “Also, I was kind of hoping my mom would be willing to do that,” he added on quietly.

“Yes, mother, giving you away. Makes perfect sense, of course your mother would give you away, what was I thinking,” Eskild said. The boys stared at him as he rambled. “Well, what is it?” He looked back and forth between Isak and Even.

Isak looked pointedly at Even. _This is your territory, man._

“We were wondering,” Even started, tightening his grip on Isak’s hand, “if you would officiate the wedding for us.”

And for once Eskild was speechless.

“I know you’re not technically a civil judge, but we thought you might be able to do one of those online things and get certified? We don’t want anything fancy at all, but it would mean a lot to us if you did?” Even asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Oh my god. You’re serious,” Eskild’s head whipped back and forth between them. “I would be honored to do that. But are you sure you want me to?” He looked directly at Isak.

Even squeezed his hand half as an apology for springing this on him, and the other half to give Isak the choice to either tell Eskild yes or no.

Isak looked directly at Eskild, “There isn’t anyone we would rather have.”

“Ugh! Baby gay! Yes, thank you! Look at you. I’m so proud of the man you’ve become,” Eskild flung his arms around Isak and pulled him into a bone-crushing, teary hug.

The rest of the night passed much the same. They all ended up in the living room watching a movie -- Baz Lurhmann of course, because that was what Even and Linn both wanted, despite the ten minute debate about which film was best. They settled on Moulin Rouge because Eskild sided with Linn.

“You’re a month overdue on family dinner, Isak, it’s the least you could do!” Eskild said.

“We asked you to officiate didn’t we?” Isak retaliated, to which Eskild pulled him into another hug and refused to let him get up from the couch.

He finished the bottle of wine and continued to get very emotional about the upcoming ceremony, and Even and Linn quietly discussed the reasons why Satine’s death is more tragic than Juliet’s.

It was long, but it was good. It felt like home, and Isak needed it, even though he would never admit it.

They left late, but still walked slowly to the tram station, holding hands, careless about where they were walking, so long as they got to their destination.

“So,” Isak asked, “what was that, exactly? With Eskild?”

Even looked sheepish, running a hand through his hair. “I thought of it this week, and I know, I probably should have asked your opinion first. But I also wanted to surprise you. I don’t know. It felt like the right thing to do.”

“Thank you,” Isak said, wrapping Even around himself, burrowing deeply into his chest.

Even smiled into Isak’s hair, “Anything for you.”

On the tram Isak pulled out his phone again to look at his mother’s text messages.

“Since you pulled a fast one on me with Eskild, I have to ask...Did you have anything to do with this?” Isak shows him Marianne’s messages.

Even says nothing. He simply shakes his head in amazement and how the night unfolded.

“Hmm.” Isak murmured. He locked his phone and slid it deep into his pocket. Even’s arm slides around his shoulders, and he nestles in. Thankful for the night, because despite some terrible circumstances, and a really shitty week, Isak feels good about where his life is going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Love you bunches. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://whenispeakicrossmyfingers.tumblr.com/)!


	6. "I know everything about this place, it wears your face"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew flowers could cause so much stress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this semi-angsty chapter, we all know Isak is somewhat of a diva but we also know he loves Even more than anything. So do with that what you will.

Isak didn't expect the wedding planning to become so important to him, but all of a sudden it’s imperative that the flowers, the chairs, the food – well, everything, really, is perfect. He knew that Even was surprised, but Isak couldn't help it. He’d spent most of his life not having control, and now that he had it, he wanted to make sure that his wedding was perfect. Down to the last detail. 

“I don’t know, I was thinking that blue hydrangeas would be beautiful,” Eva was saying, pointing to an especially bright bunch in the window of the flower shop. Isak didn’t know why, but he didn’t like the suggestion. He was irritated and tired, despite the coffee that Even had presented to him when they met at Eva and Vilde’s office earlier that day. 

“Yes! Hydrangeas are very in for weddings at the moment!” Vilde said, coming up behind Eva and slipping her hand into her girlfriends’. 

Even nudged Isak’s shoulder. “What do you think, baby?” 

“I’m not sure about hydrangeas. Can we just go in and see what else they’ve got?” Isak said. 

“Sure, of course,” Eva said. 

Isak’s mood didn’t improve once inside the flower shop, and he could tell that his annoyance was rubbing off on Even, but he couldn’t seem to shake himself out of the funk. Eva and Vilde were exchanging increasingly panicked looks as Isak shot down not just a one or two, but nearly ten of their suggestions for arrangements. 

“Nei, Vilde. I hate that one even more than the last.” Isak knew that he was being unfair, but in that moment, he didn't care. 

“Hey,” Eva said, putting a protective hand on Vilde’s shoulder. “Maybe we should take a break, yeah? We don’t want to get caught up and say something we might regret.” 

“I don’t want to take a break!” Isak exploded, unable to keep his frustration inside. “We need to decide on the flowers first, because that’s the most important part of the whole reception! Can’t you see that? This is your job, isn’t it?” 

Eva looked taken aback. Isak immediately regretted his words, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Hey,” Even said, taking Isak’s arm, “Let’s go outside for a minute.” 

Isak reluctantly let Even lead him outside, and when Even dropped Isak’s arm, he immediately crossed his arms over his chest and huffed an exasperated breath. 

“Is, what’s up with you?” Even sounded concerned, and when Isak turned to face him, he had one eyebrow raised, looking at Isak intently. 

“Nothing is up with me, Even! I just seem to be the only person who wants to get shit done for this wedding. We’re getting married in less than two months, do you realize? We have to make these fucking decisions now, or else the whole thing will be shit.” 

“Okay,” Even said, and although Isak knew Even was just being patient, he immediately felt patronized. “Then let’s make some decisions. We can just go back in there and pick the first thing that jumps out at us.” 

“We can’t do that! We have to pick the right one.” 

“Isak…” 

“Don’t ‘Isak’ me! I’m serious!” 

“I know you are. I mean, the girls have shown you so many flowers! Are none of them seriously good enough?” 

“No,” Isak said, petulant. 

“Well, those are the choices,” Even said, and Isak knew that his near infinite patience was wearing thin. The best thing about being with Even is that Isak knew him inside and out, but that also meant that Isak knew just how to push him over the edge. 

“I don’t want to just pick a random flower bunch. We’re only getting married once. Is that important to you?” Isak says. 

“Are you seriously asking me that right now? How can you say that? Of course it’s important to me.” 

“It doesn’t seem like it!” 

Even’s mouth dropped open. “No, Isak. I’ve been patient through all of your fussiness. I just want to pick out some nice stuff and get married. It doesn’t have to be perfect. Some of the best stories come from things that are a little bit not perfect. I want to marry you. I want the people there to have a good time. And in order for that to happen, you need to let go a little bit,” he said. 

Isak spun on his heel, walking away. “I get it. No one cares as much as I do. I’ll see you later.” 

“Isak! What the hell, come back!” Even yells down the street, but Isak kept walking. He rounded the corner and kept going. His mind was racing, driving his feet forward, and he didn’t really know how much time passes, just that at some point, he was somehow standing in front of Nissen. The building was empty, it being the weekend, but Isak felt the flutter of memories, especially when he sees the bench where he first spoke to Even. 

He sat on the bench, and just like that, memories of Even rushed in. All the way back to the first time they met, them, and all of the love and fights and figuring it out in between. The one constant in all of the memories was the solidness of his feelings for Even. The anger dissipated, and it was replaced by what was always underneath. 

Fear. 

Fear that he would always be the scared seventeen-year-old kid that he was when he met Even. Scared that he would always be grumpy and careless and too dull to shine next to Even’s brilliance. Fuck, he loved that man with everything he had, but he still sometimes felt the twinge of not being good enough. And if the wedding went disastrously, well, what did that mean for the two of them? He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Even. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

Sitting on that bench outside of Nissen, thinking about everything that he and Even had been through, being scared of the future… Isak realized something. He needed to be with Even, immediately. He ran to the closest tram station, jumped on, and paced the car until it reached his stop. He vaulted out of the station and quickly walked to their apartment building, taking the stairs to their apartment two by two. 

He burst through the door a minute later to see Even, sitting at their kitchen table, two mugs in front of him. Even turned around as the door opens. He stood, looking like he wanted to approach Isak, but hesitated instead. Isak closed the gap between them in two strides. 

He grabbed Even’s hands and gently pushed him back into the chair, then went to his knees. He looked up at Even, and tried to put everything he’d been feeling into his voice when he said, “I was such a dick today, Even. I’m so sorry. I got carried away and forgot that the most important thing about the wedding is that I’m marrying you. Not flowers or cakes or anything like that. Forgive me?” 

Even’s face softened into a smile, and Isak felt like he could breathe for the first time in weeks. “Of course I forgive you. If you’ll forgive me. I didn’t mean for it to sound like I didn’t care.” 

“I know you care. I think I was just feeling scared and I took it out on you.”

“Scared of marrying me?” Even asked, tilting his head to one side. 

“Not scared of you,” Isak said. He paused, then decided to just spit out what he was thinking. “I guess I’m scared that you’re so good, and I’ll never be that way. I’m scared that if the wedding doesn’t go smoothly, it’ll be some sort of bad omen for us. I’m scared that you’ll wake up one day and realize how small and scared I am inside and regret everything.” 

There was an awful silence after Isak’s words. He looked at the ground, surprised at himself. He’s not usually very good at being vulnerable, even in front of Even. But the feelings have been building inside his heart for a while, and they just came out. He felt exposed, and he really wished Even would say something. 

Just as the silence stretched a tad too long, Even moved. Still holding Isak’s hands, he slid onto the floor next to him. When Isak finally worked up the nerve to meet Even’s eye, he saw that they were shining with tears. 

“You can’t really think that,” Even whispered. Isak shrugged. He felt like he used up all his words. Even made a disbelieving sound, then wrapped Isak in a hug. He pressed his face into Isak’s neck and said, the words muffled, “I’m so sorry you’re feeling like this. I had no idea. But you shouldn’t, because none of that is true. You’re so good Isak, and you don’t even see how incredible you are. Of course I know you’re not perfect, but when I said yes, that was it. I meant it. I’m signing on for the good, the bad, and the ugly. Forever. However the wedding goes, it will be the best day of my life no matter what. Because it will mean that you’re mine, forever.” 

Isak hadn’t felt so warm in weeks. He sat there, cradled in the arms of a man whom he has loved since he was seventeen, and he felt some of the fear fade. It was still there, and maybe it always would be, but as long as Even is there to chase it away, Isak decided he could live with it. 

“I love you,” Isak whispered into Even’s hair. He’s said those words a lot to Even over the years, but he’s never meant them as sincerely as he does then. Even pulled away and pressed a kiss to Isak’s temple. Isak smiles. “So how do you feel about blue hydrangeas?” 

Even burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love to those of you reading this. Mirn and I really really appreciate it and love you guys! <3


	7. “It's my favorite part, we see the lights, they got so far”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he coming?” Even perked up at the idea. 
> 
> “Of course he’s not coming! It’s your bachelor party, Even! The other groom is strictly forbidden.”
> 
> “Are you sure you can’t bend the rules, since we’re bending the rules of a traditional wedding?” Even said pressing Mikael. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Even's bachelor party is untraditional, and everything Even loves about his life.
> 
> (Title from Slide by Calvin Harris feat. Frank Ocean & Migos)

“So babe,” Isak said, promptly after shoving a large helping of food into his mouth. Even couldn’t believe how much he loved this boy, even when he was disgusting, talking with a mouthful of chicken and rice. “What are you going to do for your bachelor party?”

“Yeah babe,” Mikael echoed, “what are you going to do?” He was joining them, as he so often did for dinner. Even liked it, the three of them together. It was so easy, so natural.

He threw his dinner roll at Mikael, “I don’t know, babe. You’re the best man. Aren’t you supposed to plan it?”

“Oh I am. I’ve got some stellar ideas,” Mikael said. “But you know how you are. You won’t be able to keep your dirty hands off it.”

“Dirty hands? Is that really what you’re saying to the man who made you this delicious dinner?”

“Hey! We helped!” Isak protested, mouth still full of food.

“Yeah, Isak and I helped,” Mikael shrugged.

“If by helped you mean peeling one carrot and feeding it to Gabby, then yes you helped.”

“Minor details! Plus, Gabby needed that carrot. She’s looking too thin, are you sure you’re feeding her?”

“Thin? She’s so fat! Isak keeps sneaking her food under the table.”

“That’s not true!” Isak said. He sat up straight, smacking his hand on the underside of the table as he tried to hide the very obvious fact that he was feeding their dog.

“Babe,” Even said pointedly.

“Yeah, babe,” Mikael said, resting his chin in his hand and staring, jokingly disappointed at Isak.

“Whatever,” Isak rolled his eyes, standing up to clear and wash the dishes.

The boys all burst into laughter, and Even’s heart burst with it. One of the things he loved most about their friendship was how quickly Mikael had nestled perfectly into Isak and Even’s little life.

He’d been nervous at first, unsure how tense things between Mikael and Isak would be. Isak knew, of course, about the dark time in Even’s life, after he tried to kiss Mikael. Isak knew about the feelings that sparked his actions and Isak knew exactly how hard it was on Even when Mikael reacted poorly. Both outcomes were heightened because of his episode, but the feelings had still been genuine. Even had had a crush, and then been destroyed when it wasn’t reciprocated. And even though everything between Even and Mikael was resolved, Isak had a hard time not blaming Mikael for the darkest period of Even’s life.

Even was quick to forgive and forget, but Isak wasn’t like that. He didn’t easily forgive people, especially when they hurt the people he loved. He still didn’t forgive his father for leaving him and his mother. He still hasn’t fully forgiven himself for splitting up Jonas and Eva, even though they were both happy living very different lives. Hell, he even hated William for hurting Noora during a time that he and Noora were little more than roommates.

So when Isak had punched Mikael, Even wasn’t surprised, and he wasn’t disappointed, because at the time he had just been focused on making sure Isak’s nose wasn’t broken. But he was wary. He knew it was going to be tough, welcoming Mikael back. Because as much as Even’s heart ached to have his best friend back in his life, he wouldn’t be able to handle it if Isak hated him.

But Mikael wormed his way into Isak’s heart just as quickly as he had into Even’s. Isak warmed up to the idea of hanging out with Mikael and the other boys after Even came back from them a few times looking happier than he had been in weeks.

“I thought I was the only one who made you that happy,” Isak had grumbled.

“You are, baby,” Even had said, planting a gentle kiss on Isak’s mouth, which quickly melted into a smile. “You’re the goddamn love of my life. When we met, I felt like everything was falling into place after it had been broken for so long. But they’re my friends. And now those old pieces are coming back and, I don’t know, I want to see where this takes me. See what else I can make out of this.”

“God you’re such an artist,” Isak had said rolling his eyes. He kissed Even again. “As long as you’re happy.”

“I am,” he promised. “I really am.”

And it was overwhelming for Isak, meeting all the boys. But he and Mikael clicked really quickly. Mikael was good at getting along with anyone, but the banter that he and Isak had was unmatched. When Isak sassed Magnus, he got a laugh and a confused look. When he sassed Mikael, he got a verbal sparring match, each boy trying to outwit the other.

They’re both so different on the outside that Even didn’t realize initially how similar they are. Isak is grumpy and science-oriented, whereas Mikael is obnoxiously joyous and has an artist’s eye. But both Isak and Mikael are so full of love, they’re both unbelievably clever, and each could go on hours-long tangents about the things they love.

Even couldn’t believe it, honestly. That the two men he loved most in his life worked so well together.

Before he knew it, Isak was inviting Mikael over for dinner and movie nights in their tiny apartment. The three of them would pile on the bed, Isak leaning on Even, and Even leaning on Mikael. Even and Mikael would discuss lighting techniques, film scores, actor choices, and everything else about the film. They would get so in depth that Even was convinced Isak would hate it, but he just watched in awe.

Eventually positions switched. Isak was more comfortable talking about film and he started asking Mikael questions about the technical aspects of filmmaking--how cameras worked, why different cameras give different effects, the pros and cons of film versus digital. Mikael warmed up to Isak too, curling up to him, asking questions about the universe and the world around them as Isak nestled into Even’s chest and played with Mikael’s hair.

That’s how most nights ended up with the three of them. Even when they moved to a bigger apartment, the three of them could be found snuggling on the couch. They barely fit, with their long limbs, but Mikael was insistent that he would not be sitting alone in the other chair while Isak got all the head rubs and snuggles in the world. So he’d plop down, and either Even’s or Isak’s fingers would find their way to his hair, and Mikael would settle down, just like a puppy.

Even when they got a Gabby, the positions stayed the same. Everyone trading head rubs and petting each other, ending in a pile of love and affection on the floor.

Even was thankful for it, that Mikael came into his life with so much love to give and zero animosity in his heart.

Because Isak deserved it.

Even was a lot to handle. He knew that, and he hated it, but he knew it was inevitable. He also knew it was inevitable that Isak would get burnt out by him. No matter how much Isak protested and insisted he was fine, Even knew the truth. He was too much.

When he felt on top of the world, Isak was there to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt himself again. When he couldn’t get out of bed for weeks, Isak was there to make sure Even drank water and got enough nutrients to just keep living. It’s a lot, and Even is endlessly appreciative of Isak and all he does. Isak gets tunnel vision around Even though, especially when he’s depressed, so Isak forgets to take care of himself. Even knows this, but sometimes can’t bring himself to tell Isak, afraid that he’ll leave.

So Mikael steps in. Silently understanding what Even needs, Mikael will take over. He’ll talk about nothing, and it pulls him out of the fog that so often clouds his head, or he’ll lie there with Even, running a hand through his hair or over his back, a quiet presence in the all encompassing darkness.

Mikael knows what Isak needs too. Knows when Even is too much, and he sends him out with Jonas. Knows when Isak is stressed and can’t focus, so he’ll bring him coffee and a granola bar. He also knows when Isak is too much in his own head, and is ready with a joke or funny quip to get Isak laughing again.

Mikael is the easiest addition to their little family, and Even is reminded every day how thankful he is that Mikael said yes to being his best man.

A few hours after dinner, it’s just Even and Mikael in the living room. Isak had gone out for drinks with the other boys, Magnus, Jonas, and Mahdi that is. Now that their friend group had gotten so large, it was hard to know which boys were being referred to when talking about “the boys.”

“You never want to spend time with me anymore!” Mikael dramatically pouted.

“Mikael you slept over last night. You literally crawled into bed with us!” Isak protested.

“Exactly! Does that mean nothing to you!?” Mikael asked.

Even laughed and Isak rolled his eyes. “I’ll be back before you even know it. Unless you want to come with?”

“Nah, I’ll hang out here with my best buddy,” Mikael snuggled up to Even.

“Good, you two need some more alone time.” Isak kissed Even’s lips quick, ruffled Mikael’s hair, and said goodbye to Gabby. Even’s heart clenched at the quiet, natural domesticity of it. God, he can’t wait to call Isak his husband.

Mikael and Even sat in silence for a while. They had put on _The Life Aquatic_ , Mikael’s favorite Wes Anderson film, but neither of them were really paying attention, since they had each seen it a dozen or two times. They just sat there, enjoying each other’s company until Mikael broke the silence.

“So,” Mikael said, as Cate Blanchett strolled onto the beach, “Bachelor party?”

“Yeah,” Even cleared his throat. “Bachelor party.”

“What’s up with you? Do you not want to have one? Because you’re going to have one.”

“No, no I want one. It’s just…” Even trailed off.

“What?” Mikael said, poking him. “You avoided it earlier during dinner. What’s going on? Why don’t you want to talk about it in front of Isak?”

“How do you know it’s because of Isak?” Even asked

“Ev, I know everything.”

“Well if you know everything, what am I thinking?” Even said, smirking.

“You’re thinking I’m the handsomest, coolest best man of all time, and that I’m going to throw you an amazing celebration!” Mikael all but shouted.

“You’re so right,” Even said laughing before looking at his twisting hands.

“But really. What’s up? Talk to Mikael.”

“I think,” he sighed, “I think Isak feels guilty because he knows I can’t have a normal bachelor party. I think he thinks I’m missing out.”

“Missing out how?”

“Since I can’t drink or smoke or whatever. I mean, I could. But you know what it does to me. I don’t want to...risk anything. Not now. Not so close to the wedding. I want that day to be perfect.”

“It will be perfect Ev. You’re marrying the man of your dreams,” Mikael laughed, but quickly got serious. “I know what you mean, but I don’t think you should worry about that. The rest of us hardly drink, so we’re not missing out. And Isak doesn’t give a shit what you do, just as long as you’re happy. And he trusts me to make you happy.”

“He might trust you, but I’m not sure I do. You’ve picked out some pretty shitty things for us to do in the past,” Even said, eyes crinkling.

“One time I try to take us on an out of town adventure and we get lost in the middle of nowhere, and now you’ll never let me live it down!”

“It’s too easy, Mik! You get so grumpy about it!”

Mikael shoved him. “Anyway, your bachelor party will be a success. I’ve got all the boys on it. And we’ve got a good plan.”

“Which is?”

“Well there’s a film festival a few weeks before the wedding. I know it’s pretty early for a bachelor party, but it’s a weekend long festival, so I was thinking we could get passes and go see some films. It’s international, so there’ll be a lot of good stuff that you’ll like.”

Even grinned, “That sounds really nice. Thanks Mik.”

“And,” Mikael continued, “If you still want a ‘normal bachelor party’ we can get you strippers!”

Even made a face and Mikael laughed. “Magnus was asking about it last week with the guys, and everyone groaned. We knew you’d have that reaction. Elias said you’re so whipped, that a Ryan Gosling look-alike could be dancing on you and you’d still be asking for Isak.”

Even blushed, “Damn Elias. Why does he always have to be right?”

“Have you seen yourself with Isak? Anyone could have guessed that would happen. Besides Magnus obviously,” Mikael said. “I ran both ideas by Isak, too. He laughed at strippers and said it would be hilarious to see. But he was gung ho for you about the film festival.”

“Is he coming?” Even perked up at the idea.

“Of course he’s not coming! It’s your bachelor party, Even! The other groom is strictly forbidden.”

“Are you sure you can’t bend the rules, since we’re bending the rules of a traditional wedding?” Even said pressing Mikael.

“Even, we already said no to strippers, and we’re going to a film festival instead. What other modifications do you want?”

“Isak.”

“Nope. I’m putting my foot down. No Isak allowed. And I’m forbidding you from going to his too! Even if I have to sit on you myself!” Mikael said, jumping on Even and squishing him into the couch

“Ugh, fine. I relent! No Isak!” Even shouted, pushing Mikael off him.

“What about me?” Isak said, opening the door.

“You’re not invited to my bachelor party,” Even said, sadness tinging his voice.

“I’m forbidding it,” Mikael said.

“You told him?” Isak asked. Mikael nodded. “Did you really think Mik was going to bend enough to invite me? He loves me, but you know how he and Jonas have been plotting to separate us.”

“That’s because we’re secretly plotting to keep you for ourselves,” Mikael said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s probably true,” Even laughed. Isak kissed him, and settled between him and Mikael on the couch. “How come you’re home so early?”

“Jonas got a call from Noora that there was a bat in their apartment, so he had to go fix that. Magnus was spending time with his mom, because she’s not doing great right now,” Isak said. “And Mahdi’s even more whipped than I am. He wanted to spend the night with Elias, and I couldn’t give him any shit because I wanted to be here just as badly. ”

“Awww babe!” Mikael crooned, “That is so sweet of you.”

“Shut up,” Isak pushed him, and Mikael nuzzled right back in.

\---

Later, when they were snuggled in their bed (and Mikael was sleeping on the couch with Gabby), Isak rolled on top of Even. He ran fingers through his hair, tracing his features in the dark. He stroked Even’s lips lightly with the tip of his finger when he asked, “Did you like Mikael’s idea?”

Even nodded, kissing Isak’s fingers.

“Good. I was afraid you’d feel bad or something about not having some rager, but this seems more like you. When he told me, everything about it just felt right.”

Even’s heart swelled, and he took Isak’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together softly, and full of love.

“It’s perfect. I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

Isak kissed Even again, before sliding down, laying his head against Even’s chest, feeling their heartbeats sync up. Even’s hands carded in Isak’s hair, until Isak was nearly asleep.

Quietly, barely disturbing the silence of the room, Even said, “Thank you.”

Isak readjusted, looking up at Even. “For what?”

“For marrying me. For loving my best friend. For being the best person in my life.”

Isak smiled, and brushed his lips over Even’s chest, pressing a kiss lightly onto the left side. “Thanks for taking all the paper towels all those years ago. I probably would have married you then too.”

Even laughed, eyes crinkling and heart swelling. His hands moved again in Isak’s hair, and he kissed him, until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, thankful for the universe that put them together.

\---

“So I was looking into this film festival,” he said, three days later, “and it’s so fucking cool, Isak. They’re going to have three different Danish filmmakers there, plus four French films, a few Indian short films, some American stuff, and local stuff too. One of the guys showing his short went to Bakka too. A few years before me, but still. Isn’t that so cool?”

Isak came up behind Even, arms sliding down his chest, kissing his forehead when he looked up. “Sounds like Mikael knows you pretty well.”

Contentment covered Even’s face, “Yeah I guess he does. I just hope everything goes well. Mik’s crazy smart and dedicated, but he’s also pretty scatterbrained, and not the best planner.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Isak laughed.

“Oh he knows,” Even laughed. “The guys have given him enough shit for it over the years that it doesn’t even phase him anymore. Plus he said I can help with the planning.”

“That’s just because he knows he can’t stop you.”

“Yeah maybe,” Even said, putting his headphones back in one ear, while Isak settling down on the couch next to him.

“What are you listening to?”

“Karpe Diem,” Even said, pulling his headphones out of the computer and letting the music fill the room.

“Still? You’ve been listening to that album for months.”

“Yeah, well it’s good,” Even said defensively.

Isak laughed, “Yeah, I know that Even. I’m just saying you’ve been listening to it a lot.”

“I can turn it off if you want. Or put in my headphones again,” Even said.

“Ev,” Isak said, silencing him with a kiss. “I’m just teasing you. I don’t mind the music. You know I like them too.”

Even made a noise somewhere between affirmation and disbelief. Isak’s head dropped to his shoulder, and he could feel Isak’s eyes close with the way his body relaxed. Even reached his hand up and carded his fingers through Isak’s hair while Isak played with the fingers of his other hand, twisting his ring idly.

“They’re going on tour soon because of this new album, and it would be incredible to see live. I’ve wanted to see them for years” Even asked.

Isak asked, “They’re Oslo based right?”

“Mhmm,” Even mused.

“We should go then.”

“Are you sure? With the wedding coming up I’m not sure we could swing that. Both time and money-wise.”

“Worth a look though right?” Isak looked up at him, doe eyed, and in that moment Even would have given him anything he asked for. Though that was nothing new from every other day of the week.

He shrugged and began typing on his computer. After a few clicks, he huffed, disappointed.

“What’s wrong?” Isak asked.

“The only shows they have in Oslo are the same weekend as the film festival.”

“We could still go right? In the evening one of the days?”

Even shook his head, “Is, tickets are 2,000 kroner.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Isak scrunched up his face, “Well, we could make that work right?”

“We’re going to want that extra money for the honeymoon.”

“But what if I pick up a few extra shifts at the bookstore?”

“Isak--”

“I’ll make that much up in a couple weeks.”

Even kissed him. “Don’t waste all your money on me.”

“It wouldn’t be wasting it. You said so yourself, you’ve wanted to see them forever.”

“Isak, really. It’s okay. I’ll see them someday. You don’t have to worry about it now.”

“But, you never do nice things for yourself, let me do this for you.”

“The nicest thing you could ever do for me is marry me, and you’re already doing that.”

“But I--” Even silenced him with another kiss, drawing it out long and slow so that by the time he was finished, Isak was nearly at a loss for words.

“Isak, I promise it’s okay.” Even rubbed his hands through the curls at the nape of Isak’s neck

He opened his mouth, about to protest, but shut it quickly and nodded. He kissed Even’s shoulder gently, before settling his head once more.

\---

A couple of weeks passed and Even had planned nearly everything for the bachelor party. Yes, he knows he was supposed to let Mikael do the planning, but he wanted to it be perfect. He was only going to be a bachelor once more after all, even though he never felt much like one to begin with. Not while Isak held so tight onto his heart. He couldn’t help it. He was gone from the first moment he saw those curls peek out from underneath a snapback all those years ago.

Honestly he was doing this mostly for Isak’s sake. Even couldn’t care less if he had a bachelor party. He just wanted to marry Isak.

Sure he was excited to spend a weekend with his best friends, but if it were up to him he would be able to go home to Isak every night after the festival.

Mikael tried to plan the party, but Even was so persistent--he may have actually _begged_ to take over the plans--that Mikael relented, tossing over best man duties to the groom himself. But he did put his foot down about a couple things: 1. It would be a weekend-long event because, according to him, Even deserved to have a whole weekend devoted to the third greatest love in his life (cinema, after Isak and Mikael of course), and 2. It would be an Isak-free weekend.

Even protested staunchly against the latter point. After all, Isak’s bachelor party was only going to be one night, why should Even be forced to spend two nights away from Isak? Even though he was excited about being forced into something unbelievably cool like the film festival, he was bitter about two nights away from Isak.

“Baby, it’ll be fine you’ve lived without me for two days before,” Isak said.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I should have to do it again,” Even pouted.

Isak kissed him, “Stop being so dramatic. You’ll have fun.”

So it was arranged that Even would spend the weekend with Mikael at his place. Mikael lived with Adam, Mutta, and Magnus, because they were the only ones in the friend group who hadn’t shacked up with a significant other. There was a bizarre sort of harmony in that house, and Even was glad that, since he couldn’t snuggle his fiancé, he was in their company for the nights.

Now it was half past five on Friday and Even was having a hard time saying goodbye to Isak. He was standing in between Isak’s legs, where he sat at their kitchen table. His hands were woven in Isak’s hair, while Isak’s were resting on his waist.

“Faen, Even,” Isak sighed, fondly rolling his eyes. “You’ll be fine without me for a couple of days. I can still talk to you. You can text me all day if you want.”

“It’s a film festival Isak, I can’t be disrespectful,” Even said.

“Okay well then you can text me after the movies then,” Isak said. He tugged Even down by the shirt, gently brushing their lips together. “How does that sound?”

“Better,” Even breathed against Isak’s lips. He opened his mouth, and Isak mimicked the movement, licking into his mouth. Hands gripped tighter, and Even was pulled down onto Isak’s lap. Even’s hands ghosted over Isak’s neck, thumbs brushing over his collarbones, teasing at the hem of his shirt.

“Well look at what we have here!”

A chorus of “oohs” followed Adam’s loud, booming voice as the boys all pushed into the apartment. Even groaned and drops his head to Isak’s shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I swear I had locked the door,” Even whispered. Isak just laughed and pushed him into a standing position.

“Halla boys,” he said .

“Hei Isak,” they answered as they eagerly slapped him on the back and enveloped Even into a hug.

Even let it happen, but he was still groaning about being interrupted. Elias smacked him playfully on the head, “Come on man. The least you can do is pretend to be excited.”

“I am excited! You know I’m excited. I’m just jealous.”

“Jealous that I get to spend time with my boyfriend while yours sits at home?” Elias asked with a cheeky smile at Mahdi, who grinned wide behind him.

Even rolled his eyes, but smiled, “Don’t rub it in.”

“At least they’re the only ones,” Mutta chimed in, throwing his arm around Even. “We can kick them out if we need to.”

“Hey!” Mahdi said. “We’ll be chill.”

“Yeah we’re always chill,” Elias said, wrapping an arm around Mahdi’s shoulder.

“All right, all right,” Mikael said, waving his hands around to get everyone’s attention. “We’ve got to head out, drop Even’s shit at our place, grab some kebabs, and head to the festival.”

The boys started making their way out the door, and Mikael grabbed Even’s things for him as he kissed Isak goodbye one more time, longingly.

“I’ll miss you,” He whispered.

“You’re such a sap,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“Say it,” Even pestered.

“Or what?” Isak asked, chin lifting in a defiant request for a kiss. Even groaned against his mouth and eagerly complied.

They got carried away, lost in each other’s lips until Mikael shouted, “Oi, lovebirds! We have got to go.” He clapped his hands to punctuate the words.

“I’ll miss you,” Even says once more.

“I’ll miss you too,” Isak smiled.

Mikael dragged Even toward the door, as he shouted, “Isak, I’ll be in touch! Have fun with Jonas!”

Even looked wistfully once more at Isak before he was pulled out of sight and was soon walking along the road, surrounded by his best friends.

\--

The weekend passed in a glorious blur.

They saw films and critiqued them over dinner, Mikael explaining the technical aspects to most of the boys, Even showing off the symbolism of each piece, and the rest chattering away about what they loved, what they hated, and why. The discussions were always excitable, and if it ever got too heated, they settled it over dinner and a few drinks here and there.

Even texted Isak morning and night and after every film. He missed him like crazy, but he couldn’t even be mad about it because god, he was surrounded by so much love.

Nights ended with Mahdi and Elias parting ways, quietly going home, while Even would be excitedly dragged by Magnus and Mutta to their place. They’d stay up late in the living room talking about nothing and everything. They chatted about Lise, the girl Adam was seeing, how things were going between Mira and Magnus, and how Mikael was doing after he and Julian amicably parted ways. Even expressed his fears for the wedding, and his joys for the future to come.

He felt endlessly supported by the boys, and was over the moon thankful that they were all willing to come out and spend the weekend with him, geeking out about movies and Isak.

Even never thought he would be surrounded by so many good people. He’s always been fun loving, and he enjoys other people, but he couldn’t help but think they’ll all leave. He knew deep down that they won’t, but even deeper down, even quieter, was the doubt. So Even was thankful for weekends like this. Where he was humbled by how much love the boys were willing to give him.

Now, it was Sunday evening. They had just watched their final film and were wrapping up dinner and discussion as the sun set low behind them.

Even stood up, stretching. He was eager to get back to Isak. It had been a fun weekend with the boys, but he longed for the comfort of his own bed, with his fiancé’s arms around him and their dog lying in the corner. Isak had sent him plenty of pictures of the two of them (and occasionally Jonas and Noora), so Even was excited to see them and settle back into their routine.

They walked slowly, languorously to the tram stop that took them to the boys’ house. When they got there, Even packed up his things and prepared to say goodbye. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and turned, seeing seven pairs of eyes trying to hide laughter.

“What?” Even asked.

“What are you doing man?” Elias asked him.

“Going home?”

“Why would you do something silly like that?” Yousef asked him, light dancing in his always-joyful eyes.

“To see Isak? My fiancé?”

“Is he your fiancé?” Mutta teased.

“Yeah I wouldn’t have guessed that from the amount of times you’ve said that word over the weekend,” Adam said.

“Let alone the past five months,” Mahdi chimed in.

Even looked confusedly back and forth between the boys.

“Alright lay off the man,” Magnus said, wrapping an arm around Even and dropping his bag on the floor. “You’re not going home yet.”

“I’m not?”

“Nah,” Mikael said, grabbing his keys and ushering them out the door. “We’ve got one more surprise for you.”

\--

They were walking excitedly toward the next location, talking about how excited they were for Even to see the surprise, and Even just _itching_ to know what it was.

He liked surprises. He did. But he had planned the whole weekend. How could he not know about this?

They arrived at a medium sized brick building, with a line stretching in front of the windows. Even looked around, still unsure where they were or what they were doing.

“Guys, what are we--”

“Halla baby,” a familiar voice rang behind him.

Even whipped around and melted when he saw Isak standing in front of him, wearing a denim jacket and a Even’s favorite snapback.

“Isak,” he breathed. “What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to surprise you.”

“What are we--” He started, but Mikael pointed at one of the windows. A poster for Karpe Diem hung in the window, the last day of their Oslo tour dates staring him in the face.

“Did you--How did you--And why--” He stuttered, unsure of what exactly he was trying to say.

“Isak told me how important this concert seemed to you, and we really didn’t want you to miss out. We all chipped in for your tickets.”

Even ducked his head, blushing, “You guys didn’t need to do that.”

“Oh we didn’t do it just for you,” Elias said.

“Yeah, you think we’d miss out on seeing them too?” Adam said.

“You mean you’re--you’re all coming? You all paid over 2,000 kroner to see this concert? For me?”

“Yeah man, you deserve it,” Magnus said.

“It’s your reward for taking Isak off our hands for good,” Mahdi quipped. Isak took a swipe at him that he expertly dodged.

“And Jonas?” Even asked.

“Oh I’m here,” Jonas said, moving from behind Mutta next to Mikael. “I just didn’t want to take Isak’s thunder.”

Even gasped out a laugh, eyes welling with tears, “Guys, I don’t...I don’t know what to say.”

“So don’t say anything,” Mikael said, shoving Even through the door, “Just get inside and enjoy the concert.”

Isak laced his fingers with Even’s as they pushed their way through the crowd. It was difficult, getting all ten of them close to the front, but they managed.

The band came on stage and everyone shouted, screamed and clapped, Isak giving out a loud woohoo on Even’s behalf, because he was still choked up from his gratitude of the gift. The bars of the first song came on and Even settled. He wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist, and felt the smaller boy lean his weight against him.

Even looked around at his friends and could believe how lucky he was. Magnus, Mutta and Adam bounced around and attempted to sing along to every song; Mikael and Jonas were standing a hair’s breadth apart, quietly enjoying the music in their own world; Elias had his arms wrapped around Mahdi’s shoulder’s in a way that would be casual between friends, if you didn’t know the love that was passed between them.

He looked down at the boy in front of him, his fiancé, the love of his life, the man of his dreams. Soon, he would call him husband, and finally, finally, Even felt like everything was whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked all the fluff in this. Come shout at me on my [tumblr](http://whenispeakicrossmyfingers.tumblr.com/)!


	8. "You're So Close Now, And I Know Now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People kept buying Isak drinks. At some point during the night, Jonas had produced a paper sign that read 'Groom #1,' which hung around Isak’s neck. People kept clapping him on the back and pushing alcohol at him."
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Jonas is throwing Isak a bachelor party, and everyone is getting hella emotional. Also, Even plays trivial pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! It's probably one of my favorite chapters, so take that as you will ;) 
> 
> title from "Little Of Your Love" by Haim

There were four days until the wedding, and it was still a little bit unbelievable to Isak. It had been almost a year and a half since that New Year's Eve, when he'd looked at Even and everything had just clicked into place. Of course, he'd loved Even long before then, but that was the first night he'd known, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Even was the person he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And though he hadn’t really wanted to _wait_ to marry Even, he was glad that they were going to have a ceremony, surrounded by people they loved. That had made the wait bearable.

Slowly, the year had passed, and decisions had been made. Invitations sent out, venue booked, caterers hired and flowers chosen. And now it was down to this, the last few days. Every time Isak thought about walking down the aisle, seeing Even, in his blue tuxedo, at the end, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

But before all of that, he reminded himself, Jonas had one last night of “freedom and debauchery” planned. Jonas' words, not his.

"It's not technically my last night, though, is it?" Isak pointed out when he arrived at Jonas and Noora's apartment on the night of the party. "Because the wedding isn't until this weekend."

"Shut up, Is. Let me have this," Jonas said, ushering Isak into the living room.

Isak stopped on the threshold of the room, smiling. The little room was warm and full. Mahdi and Magnus were sitting on the couch, arguing over something that they were looking at on Magnus' phone. Yousef and Sana were standing at the door to the kitchen, talking to Eskild and Noora, who was pulling something out of the oven. Mutta and Adam were doubled over, laughing at something that Mikael had said, and two of Isak's friends from work, Alexander and Nik, were looking on, bewildered. Isak knew the feeling. The Bakka boys, which was still how Isak thought of them, even after all these years, could be a little intimidating at first. Hell, Isak hadn't known how to behave around their ridiculousness for months when he first met them. But they were the kind of people that drew you in, and he didn't have any doubt that Nik and Alexander would feel at home in no time.

Looking around the room with affection, Isak thought about how, when he was sixteen, the thought that he could be surrounded by so many amazing people would have been ridiculous. Now, these people were his family. He looked at Jonas, clapping him on the back.

"Thank you for putting this together, man. Seriously, I appreciate it," Isak said.

"You know I'd only do it for you. Also it was an excuse to drink a lot on a Wednesday night, so it wasn't purely unselfish," Jonas said, grinning.

Isak stepped fully into the room, and all the boys finally saw him. They gathered around him, slapping him on the back and all talking over each other. 

"Isak!" 

"Isakyaki!"

"How's the groom-to-be?"

"Last night of freedom!"

Someone handed Isak a beer, and he clutched it slightly too hard. He'd never been one to seek the center of attention, and he still got uncomfortable when all eyes were on him. Even when it was just the people closest to him, he still liked to be slightly off to the side, watching more than participating. Jonas had always been good at sensing this, and now was no exception.

"Halla! Give the man some space. We don't want to suffocate him before his party even starts," Jonas yelled, and the boys dispersed, returning to the couches and chairs around the room. Isak took a long pull from his beer, and then felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Sana, wearing a black hijab and a dark green sweater, smiling at him. He instinctively smiled back, because when it came to Sana's dimples, he was absolutely unequipped to resist their power.

"You're almost there," she said.

"I know. I can't believe it."

"Who would've thought that grumpy little Isak would be here? We've come a long way from hiding drugs in vases, haven't we?"

"Shut up," Isak said, smiling despite himself. They had come a long way from their forced biology partnership, and he was glad that Sana would be standing beside him at the altar. He knew that, even if Jonas got stressed or if Mahdi went AWOL, that Sana would be calming presence, no matter what.

Someone clapped his hands, and when Isak turned around, he saw Jonas standing on the coffee table, holding his beer aloft. Everyone else held their drinks up too, beers and waters and sodas, and Jonas said “I’d like to propose a toast to start off this bachelor party right! To Isak, my best friend. I don’t know what magic spell keeps a dude as amazing as Even glued to your side, but I assume that it has something to do with all of the PDA that we’ve had to put up with for the past five years. Even though you’ve practically been married since the minute you met each other, I’m happy that we get to all stand around, sweating our asses off in rented tuxes, just so that you can make it official. I love you man.”

Everyone cheered, and Isak smirked at Jonas.  

“Now, I would like to commence the first and only ‘Isak Valtersen is getting married, let’s get drunk as hell’ bar crawl!”

Isak laughed and held his beer up higher, delighted. It was perfect. Jonas knew that he didn’t want anything fussy, just a good time with some beer and his friends, and so a bar crawl was perfect.

Jonas ushered everyone out of the apartment, calling a goodbye to Noora. Isak was the last one out, and Jonas looked at him with a hopeful expression.

“Do you like the idea?” he asked.

“It’s fucking perfect,” Isak said.

~~~

Meanwhile, as the bar crawl was getting underway, Even was sitting at home, pouting.

He knew that it made sense that he wasn’t invited to Isak’s bachelor party, but he’d still acted playfully injured about it as Isak was heading out the door. If he had tried hard enough, he could’ve gotten Isak to skip it altogether and stay home, but he didn’t want to deprive Isak of a fun night out. That, and he knew Jonas would’ve killed him, so he ended up pushing Isak out the door with one last kiss.

But the knowledge that it made sense didn’t make him any less antsy. All of his friends were on the crawl, and so all Even had to keep himself company was an animation project for work. Which he had already grown bored of. He’d thought that Mikael would stay back from the party and keep him company, him being Even’s best man and all, but then Mikael Snapchatted Even a picture with Adam, Mutta, Nik, and Alexander, to which Even had responded with a sad face. He sighed and put his phone down, turning back to his halfhearted sketch of a scene involving a boy and a girl dancing. The boy was looking more and more like Isak, which literally always happened when Even was drawing, and he pushed the whole thing aside in frustration.

A couple minutes later, Even was so desperate that he was considering taking a walk, meandering by the bars he knew Jonas’ had planned for the crawl, just to see that the party was going well. Then, the doorbell rang. He sprang up, pressing the intercom button.

“Halla?”

“Even!” Elias’ voice. “It’s me! And–” 

“And Noora!” Noora’s bright voice cut in.

“We have food. And Trivial Pursuit. Let us in?”

Even buzzed them in, bouncing from foot to foot with excitement. Sure, he had thought that Mikael would stay back with him, but the minute he heard Elias’ voice over the intercom, it just felt right. Isak and Elias have never been as close, it was always Isak and Sana and Even and Elias. Elias had a strong personality, but he and Even had always clicked.

Even let Noora and Elias in a moment later, and immediately he smelled whatever amazing food it was that Noora brought. Even’s mouth watered. Noora was an amazing cook, and whenever he had an opportunity to mooch a meal off of her, he jumped at the chance. A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting around the dining room table, plates laden with various Moroccan dishes, recipes compliments of Mrs. Bakkoush, playing trivial pursuit and talking about nothing and everything.

And Even was able to almost forget, for a minute, the bar crawl and his nerves over the wedding and even the constant feeling of missing something that he got whenever Isak isn’t around.

It helped that he got three pie slices before Noora even got one, but he was pretty sure it was mostly because they were good company.

~~~ 

As Even, Noora, and Elias were having a quiet night at home, Isak was finding himself on the way to being a lot more intoxicated than he had anticipated. At first, his plan had been to order one, maybe two drinks at each bar that Jonas took them to, so he could fully enjoy the whole of the crawl. However, Magnus, already a little buzzed from the drinks that he’d had at Jonas’, insisted on telling everyone he saw that Isak was getting married. Soon, people were buying Isak drinks left and right.

At Jonas’ orders, Isak had to sit with different people at each bar, in order for them to all give him a send off from “single life.” In this first bar, his table-mates were Magnus and Jonas. 

“Where’s Mahdi?” Isak asked. They were settled in, a myriad of free drinks in front of them, and Isak was craning his head, looking for their friend. 

Jonas smiled slightly. “I put him with Eskild.”

Magnus threw his head back and laughed in the way only Magnus could. “They do get along weirdly well,” he said.

Isak nodded, then, some movement by the door of the bar caught his eye. It was Eva and Vilde. “I didn’t know Eva and Vilde were coming,” Isak said, pointing to the girls.

Jonas’ eyes narrowed. “I didn’t either. But you know Eva. That girl’s got a nose for a party,” he said good-naturedly. Isak looked at Magnus’ face, as he always did when Vilde was around, but, as always, there was nothing awkward or bitter between them. They’d broken up years ago, of course, but Isak was always surprised by how close they stayed, even after Vilde and Eva got together.

Jonas waved to the girls, and Eva’s face lit up when she saw them. Holding onto Vilde’s hand, she snaked her way over to the table, squeezing in on Isak’s side of the booth.

“Halla! We had no idea you’d be here?” Vilde said, looking at Eva.

Isak, Magnus, and Jonas just stared at her until Eva broke the silence. “Okay, so, we did know. Jonas asked my opinion on the bars he’d chosen, and it seemed like so much fun! Do you care, Isak? If you do, I swear, we’ll leave.”

Isak rolled his eyes, but pushed two of the drinks on the table towards the girls. “Of course I don’t mind. Everyone’s welcome on the crawl.” 

A while later, Isak was nursing another drink, watching Vilde _destroy_ Magus at pool while Jonas offered unsolicited advice. He felt a bump on his shoulder, and turned to see Eva grinning up at him. She reached up and patted the top of his head.

“Oh, Isak,” her voice was high and clear, like it always was when she drank too much. 

“Eva,” Isak said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re all grown up now,” Eva said. She paused a moment, and when she spoke again, her voice had a faraway quality to it. “You know, back before I ever dated Jonas, I always thought that one day I might marry you.”

Isak whipped around to face her, shocked. “What?”

“Yeah. You were so funny and nice to me, and I thought, _if we both aren’t married when we’re 30, I’d marry Isak_.” She laughed, and Isak had to smile. “It seems so hilarious now, but I still think you’re going to make a good husband. Just not for me, obviously.” She smiled.

“I hope so,” Isak whispered. Even’s face flashed in his mind. Why was it that he missed him when they’d only been apart for a couple of hours? He hoped he never got over that feeling.

He wasn’t even sure Eva heard him, but she snaked an arm around his waist. “Of course you will. You and Even are literally the only constant in my life, besides Vilde, so you have to be.”

Eva put her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know if I’ve said it through this entire process, but I’m so happy for you. You deserve this.”

Isak gave her a squeeze. He and Eva never really talked like this, and maybe it was the three beers he’d already had, but it was nice. Until Magnus popped up in front of them, yelling something about shots, and the moment passed. Eva screamed, grabbing two shots and handing one to Isak, and they downed them in unison.

~~~

Even had _never_ won Trivial Pursuit on his own before. Jonas and Noora were the undisputed champions, dominating pretty much every category except, occasionally, pop culture. He and Isak could pretty well take care of that one, and science, and there had been one glorious day when Isak and he had actually beaten Jonas and Noora, but Even had never won without Isak.

But today, he was victorious. Noora had stumbled on some easy question about literature early on, and she’d never quite recovered. Even tried not to gloat too much as he dropped the last slice into his pie, but he really was too excited to hold back.

“I have dethroned the great champion!” he said, holding up a hand for Elias to slap. Noora glared at him across the table. “She is _vanquished!”_ Even got up and started dancing, happiness shooting through him.

“Who is it that brought you all of this food?” Noora said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. She was mostly joking, but Even knew how much she actually hated to lose. He sat down.

“Sorry. It _never_ happens. If we don’t celebrate when it does, we may not get another chance.”

“He’s right. You’re scarily good at this game,” Elias said ruefully.

“Whatever,” Noora said, sitting back in her chair. 

Even tamped down his excitement, with difficulty, and began packing up the game.

“You don’t want to play again?” Elias asked.

“Nei. I actually have a movie that I want you guys to see.” Even said. It was a movie he’d been wanting Noora to see for awhile, actually. It was something that he thought she’d enjoy, and if there was ever a time to ply her with a good film, this was it. As a thank for for the food and an “I’m sorry” for beating her.

“What movie? It isn’t French, is it?” Elias groaned.

“Actually…” Even said, sheepish.

Elias groaned. “It’s bound to be depressing.”

“What is it?” Noora asked. Even could see she was curious, and he began to feel the familiar excitement that came from showing someone a movie that he knew they would love.

“I don’t know if you’ve seen it. Amélie?”

“Nei! But I’ve always wanted to watch it,” Noora said.

“You’ll like it, Elias. I promise. It isn’t depressing.” Even said. They finished putting the game away and Even led them into the living room. He opened the cabinet below the TV, scanning the DVD spines and pulling Amélie out.

“This movie makes me happy,” he said. “It’s a great love story, but it’s also about letting yourself be happy. So it’s even better.” 

He settled in on the couch between his friends, and as the movie started, he closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. 

~~~

People kept buying Isak drinks. At some point during the night, Jonas had produced a paper sign that read “Groom #1,” which hung around Isak’s neck. People kept clapping him on the back and pushing alcohol at him.

He was sitting across from Sana and Yousef at the second bar. Of all of his friends, of all the couples that he knew, Sana and Yousef were by far the most mature. Isak thought that someone could look at their relationship and think that it was muted, somehow, but if you knew them really well, you could see how much the little things meant to them. Like right now, for example. Yousef was holding Sana’s hand on the table, running his thumb back and forth across her knuckles, and she was smiling at him like he hung the moon. Everything about them was unshakable and _fuck,_ their looks were reminding him of Even. Namely, that he wanted Even to be there. Or he just wanted Even, period.

Even always told Isak that he got desperate when he was drunk, and Isak was more than halfway to being smashed already.

Isak groaned. “I wish Jonas had let Even come,” he whined. Sana looked at him, making sure he saw her prolonged eye roll.

“You’re getting married in four days. Then you’ll be able to see him every day for the rest of your life,” she said.

“Sanaaaa,” he said. “I need sympathy! It’s my party so you have to listen.”

Yousef was laughing, and Sana was biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling. 

Yousef leaned in, motioning for Isak to do the same. “Sana misses me like that too. She texts me during the day to tell me. But don’t tell anyone I told you, it may ruin her reputation.”

Sana tried to smack him on the shoulder, but he caught her hand in his and wrapped her in a hug. “She’s a big softie on the inside,” Yousef stage-whispered.

A minute later, Jonas was at their table, beckoning them towards the exit. Isak watched as Yousef let Sana go first, putting a hand on her back when someone drunkenly stumbled too close. The whole walk between the second and third bars, Isak watched them. He decided that he was ridiculously happy that Sana had found someone who gave her both the respect and the love she deserved. He was still thinking about it when Jonas pushed him into a chair at the third bar.

The three other seats were filled by Mikael, Adam, and Mutta.

“Isak! Isak! Isak!” they chanted in unison, Mikael pushing a beer in front of him. Isak smiled in thanks and tipped his head back, taking a gulp until the boys’ chant disintegrated into cheers.

When he put the glass down, he looked up to see Mikael staring at him, his brown eyes intent. His hair was longer than Isak had ever seen it, and at that moment it was pulled back from his face in a complicated looking braid/ponytail that Isak couldn’t even begin to puzzle out. Isak almost couldn’t believe that there had been a time when he’d been jealous of the Mikael, of his easy personality and of the shared history between him and Even. Now, he just felt a camaraderie with him, as two people who wanted the best for Even.

“So Isak, welcome to my office,” Mikael said, holding his hands out.

“Oh no,” Adam said. 

“I didn’t think you were actually going to do this,” Mutta said.

“Do what?” Isak asked, taking another sip of his beer.

“He’s going to have ‘the talk’ with you,” Adam said, and Mutta nodded solemnly. Isak was confused.

“I already know about sex,” he said. The boys roared with laughter.

“No, no Isak. I just wanted to talk to you about Even,” Mikael said. “And how you better be good to him always. As you may have now realized, he is the best person that any of us will ever know. Are you sure you’re good enough for him?” Isak was _pretty_ sure Mikael was joking, but there was a hint of an edge to his voice that made it seem like he kind of wasn’t. At all.

Isak tried for a laugh. “I mean, I hope so. At least, I’ll try to be,” he said, voice coming out smaller than he had intended. Mutta patted his hand.

Mikael nodded. “I know you love him. We all do. I just…” he trailed off, sighed. “He’s been through so much, you know? And I know I never thought that he and I would stop speaking, but it happened, and I kind of still hate myself for it. I really wish it could’ve been different, that he didn’t have to go through all of that alone. I don’t want that to happen again. Ever.”

Isak was surprised. He’d never heard Mikael talk like this. Whatever joking tone he’d had when Isak sat down was gone, replaced by something almost uncomfortably real. Isak cleared his throat.

“It’s all in the past,” Isak said. “We all made mistakes back then. Remember when I tried to punch you?” He was trying to lighten the mood, and he was glad to see a ghost of a smile on Mikael’s face. He rolled his beer bottle over in his hands, and then matched Mikael’s tone. “Listen, I know you’re protective of him. So am I. That’s why I’m glad he has you in his life again. Because, yeah, sometimes it’s hard for me to deal with alone, when he gets bad. But at least I know you’re there to help too. And you have to know that, even though it is hard sometimes, I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I– he– he’s completely the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So for as long as he’ll have me, I’ll be there.”

Isak sat back in his chair, taking a long swig from the bottle in front of him. He was breathless. 

“I think that might be the most I’ve ever heard you talk at once,” Adam said.

“That’s not true,” said Mutta. “I’ve heard him say more about a kebab.”

They started playfully arguing, and Isak met Mikael’s eye across the table. The other boy looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Isak felt like he had passed one final test, and he happily turned to break into Adam and Mutta’s discussion. Soon, Mikael had joined as well, and Nik and Alexander wandered over, and Isak drank more than he probably should, but _fuck it,_ he was getting married, and he was only going to do that once.

The boys were saying something about going to McDonald’s later, but more and more, Isak found his thoughts wandering to Even, and to things that he really shouldn’t be thinking about when he was in public. He checked his phone. It had only been about three hours since he’d seen Even, but something about the alcohol and the knowledge that they’d be on a honeymoon very, very soon was making it difficult for Isak to concentrate on the conversations going on around him. He pulled up his messages with Even, even though Jonas had forbade him from texting him at the beginning of the night.

 _I misss ypuuuuu_ , Isak typed. Almost immediately, the three dots popped up.

A moment later, Even responded. _Are you not having a good time? :(_ Isak loved that Even used smiley faces in almost every text he sent to Isak.

_It’s fun. I jsut wish you were here. Or I was ther. With no one else around. ;)_

_Hurry home, then._  

Isak was about to respond when his phone was plucked out of his hands. He spun around. Jonas.

“Hva faen? What did I tell you about texting him? Come on, you obviously need to be on the move,” Jonas said, pulling Isak to his feet.

Somewhere between the third and the fourth bars, the alcohol really kicked in, and soon Isak found himself climbing onto a chair. “In four days, I’m getting married!” he announced, and the whole place cheered.

He sat down in a booth with Eskild and Mahdi, and someone pushed a glass of champagne at him with a muffled “Congrats, man.” Though Isak wrinkled his nose– _ugh, champagne_ – he downed it anyways, then leaned his head back against the booth and let a smile play across his lips. He really was marrying Even. It was dizzying.

When he lifted his head, he saw Eskild and Mahdi exchanging a knowing look.

“What?” Isak asked.

“Nothing, baby gay,” Eskild said, patting Isak on the hand. “We’re just happy for you.”

“I think I should graduate from the name baby gay, Essssskild,” Isak said, loving the way Eskild’s name rolled off his tongue. “I was literally the second one of any of us to come out. I was way before Mahdi and Elias, definitely before Mikael, and even Jonas didn’t tell me he was bi until like a year after I started dating Even.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll always be baby gay,” Mahdi said. “It suits you.”

Isak stuck out his tongue. The world was warm and spinning pleasantly, and he was with his best friends, and soon, when he got home, the person he loved more than anything in the world would be waiting for him.

Isak didn’t remember much of the walk from the fourth bar to the fifth, other than one crystal-clear instance where he saw a dog that looked exactly like Gabby, whom he ran after and spent at least five minutes petting while Eskild chatted up her owner.

The fifth place was kind of like a mix between a bar and a club, and the music was thumping loudly in Isak’s chest as he took small sips of his beer. Then, the song switched from some vaguely familiar pop song to Selfish by Future and Rihanna. Isak’s eyes snapped open.

_Let’s not be alone/ let’s not be alone/ let’s be one_

It was is the song that Even always sang to him, late at night when they were curled together, chests and limbs pressed together. These were the lyrics that Even texted to him when he was bored of being out and would rather be at home, doing _other things_ with Isak. The song that Even played in the kitchen, using a spatula as a microphone and valiantly trying to cook through all of Isak’s attempts to distract him. And all of a sudden, Isak needed to be with him. He looked around frantically, and thank God, he saw the person he needed right away.

“Sana. I need to go home.” It was the truth. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had fun. Jonas planned the perfect night for him. It was low maintenance and filled with alcohol, and he was so grateful. But right then, the world was spinning, the song was driving him crazy, and he needed, more than anything else, to have his lips on Even’s.

Sana must’ve seen the wild desperation in Isak’s face, because all she said was, “find Jonas and tell him thank you. I’ll call a cab.”

Isak nodded, then pressed through the crowd until he caught sight of Jonas’ hair. He was jumping up and down beside Mutta, screaming the lyrics of the song..

“Hey!” Isak yelled, over the music. Jonas held out a hand, bringing Isak into their dance circle. “I’m about to go home,” Isak said, jumping awkwardly beside Jonas.

Jonas frowned. “I still have another place on the bar crawl list!”

“I’m sorry! I’ll go with you, after the wedding. I promise!”

Jonas stopped dancing for a minute to really look at Isak. After a minute, he smirked. “Oh, alright. Go home to your fiancé.”

Isak gave Jonas an impulsive hug, relief flooding his mind. Just a few more minutes. A hug for Eskild too, a hug for Sana when he got to the door, a cab ride, up the stairs, and then… Even.

~~~

Twenty minutes later, Even, Noora and Elias were finishing the movie. Noora’s eyes were shining with happiness, while Elias was surreptitiously trying to conceal a sniffle. Even was content. It was the best feeling when people loved the movies that he loved. He was just about to ask Noora what she’d thought about the movie when he heard a key turning in the front door.

He heard the door open, and then there was a thud and a muffled curse.

“Isak? Is that you? Are you okay?” Even called, sitting up. Isak didn’t answer, but a moment later, he appeared in the doorway. Even’s head went fuzzy at the sight of him. He looked wild, hair standing up on end in places and eyes just slightly unfocused. Isak got, well, a bit desperate when he’d been drinking, and much to Even’s delight, tonight was no exception.

“Hi,” Isak said. “I tripped on the rug.” His voice was low, and he spoke slowly, as if trying not to trip over the words.

“Hey, Isak,” said Elias, and Noora waved, giggling. Isak waved, too, then lifted his eyes to Even’s, and _ahh._ Even’s heart jumped, and he felt a warmth in his lower belly. _Isak_. Even pushed himself off of the couch, walking to him. Even put an arm around his shoulders.

“I think Isak had a little bit too much to drink tonight, so I’m going to put him to bed. Thank you both for everything! Noora, do you need help packing up the dishes?” He kept his voice light, but he knew he was being transparent. He simply couldn’t bring himself to care.

Noora shook her head and stood up, much too slowly for Even’s taste. She walked into the kitchen, where she began gathering up plates and containers full of food. She loaded it all into a bag, and Elias stood as well, looking at Isak and Even with a smile on his face. Even pushed Isak towards the bedroom, whispering, “go. I’ll be right there.”

He went to the front door while Isak walked into the bedroom, pulling off his shirt before he was even fully inside the room.

Even walked Noora and Elias to the door, doing his best not to think about Isak, half naked already, and it took everything in him not to push his friends out of the apartment. Noora and Elias got the hint, though, because they left quickly, and a moment later, Even was standing in the threshold of the bedroom.

Isak was splayed on his back in the middle of the bed. His shirt was off, but he was still in his jeans and socks, and “Selfish,” Even’s favorite let’s-get-it-on song, was playing quietly from his phone speakers. His eyes were half closed, and he was so, _so_ beautiful, Even could barely stand it.

He quickly shed his shirt as well, and in one smooth movement, Even positioned himself above Isak, braced on his forearms. He kissed Isak’s forehead, and Isak’s eyes fluttered open.

“How was the party?” Even whispered.

“I don’t even know,” Isak said, hooking an arm around Even’s neck and pulling Even’s lips towards his own. When they broke away a minute later, Isak put a hand on Even’s chest. “I’ll tell you all about it, later, but right now, I won’t be able to think straight until I have my way you. Twice.” His voice was almost a growl, and Even felt a chill go down his spine. Isak rose up from underneath him, flipping Even around so he was on his back now. He started trailing kisses down Even’s torso, and then Even’s head went foggy.

Later, when Isak was curled next to Even, head on his chest, and Even was listening to his deep breathing, Even picked up his phone from the bedside table. He sent a text to Jonas: “Thanks for everything. I think he had a great time.”

A minute later, his phone dinged. “You two have no self control. But you’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there you have it! all the wedding prep is now done, the next chapter begins the actual thing itself. 
> 
> come talk to me or mirn on tumblr :) <3


	9. Now I can't stand to be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One last question,” Mikael said. Jonas nodded. “What do Isak and Even mean to you?” 
> 
> “Shit, man,” Jonas said, laughing. “Those are my bros forever. Isak is my best friend, and I would’ve made an effort to like anyone that he dated, but I never expected to like Even so much. Even is part of the family now, too. I’ll always have their backs. And I know they have mine.” 
> 
> ~~
> 
> Jonas is Isak's best man, and fuck if he doesn't experience many more emotions than he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING DAY!!!! Jonas' perspective of the day begins the series of POV's of the Evak wedding that you've all been waiting for :) 
> 
> Title from Perfect Places by Lorde

Jonas still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the institution of marriage as a whole. He figured, if you loved someone, why did you have to go to all the trouble of telling everyone you knew? Shouldn’t it be enough to just tell the person? And then there was the whole thing about the wedding industry being a multi-billion dollar force that fed off of people getting divorced and remarried and didn’t really have anything to do with love at all.

But this wedding?

Jonas was so fucking excited.

He didn’t know if that made him a hypocrite, but he didn’t really care. All he knew was that this was the only wedding he’d ever actually looked forward to, the only wedding where he didn’t have any doubts about the “‘til death do you part” bit of the vows. It also helped that it was his best friend, getting married to truly one of the best people that Jonas had ever met. But in any case, Jonas woke up the morning of the wedding and found that he didn’t even have to swallow down his cynicism about marriage. The cynicism was just gone, and he was looking forward to the day.

Noora noticed immediately. They were making breakfast, side by side, as they usually did, and she looked up from the piece of toast that she was spreading jam on with a quizzical look on her face. 

“Are you… humming?” Noora asked, raising an eyebrow. Jonas froze.

“No,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Really? Because I could’ve sworn that I heard the tune to ‘I’m Yours’ coming from your general direction. Am I hearing things?” she said. One side of her mouth was quirked up, and she stared at Jonas expectantly until he dissolved into laughter.

“You caught me, okay?”

“Your best friend is getting married. It’s okay to be excited. It won’t ruin your reputation. Whenever Eva and Vilde get married, I’m going to be a wreck. Me and Sana have already talked about it,” said Noora.

Jonas grunted, and she rolled her eyes. “Boys,” she said.

~~~

“Jonas! Are you ready? We have to leave now if you’re picking Isak up from his apartment!” Noora called from the hallway. Jonas took one last look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He patted down his hair, straightened his blue tie, and opened the door. Noora was waiting in the hall with Eskild and Linn, who had arrived a few minutes earlier. Noora looked… incredible. She was wearing a light blue dress that fell to the floor, and Eskild was weaving tiny blue flowers into her hair.

“Oh, you’re ready! Eskild, let’s go,” Noora said, smacking his hands away from her head. Eskild grumbled something about being underappreciated, but moved towards the front door. Jonas offered a hand to Noora, and she took it. 

“You look amazing,” he said, pressing a kiss into her hair, and maybe it was his excitement over the wedding or the smell of the flowers in her hair or the fact that Eskild had clearly put on too much cologne, but Jonas could _almost_ picture waiting at the end of the aisle while Noora walked towards him. Almost.  

~~~ 

The wedding was taking place at a small venue, twenty or so minutes outside of Oslo. Eskild had suggested renting a car and heading out together, which is how Jonas found himself to be pulling up outside of Isak’s apartment building. He knew from Mikael that Even had spent the night at his parents’ house, had insisted upon it, so it didn’t surprise Jonas that Isak wasn’t ready yet when they got to the door.

He looked sleepy and disheveled, but also peaceful, so Jonas took that as a good sign as he pushed some coffee and bagel into Isak’s hands. Eskild ushered Isak into the shower, and the rest of them set to work cleaning the apartment, “so that they’ll have a nice place to come home to,” said Noora. 

Exactly twenty-three minutes later, they were heading towards the car.

Jonas slid into the driver’s seat, and Isak settled into the passenger side. Jonas snuck a look at his best friend’s face as he turned around to say something grumpily to Eskild.

It really struck Jonas then, as Isak beamed at him, how unbelievably happy his best friend was. Gone was the Isak that Jonas had known, in middle school and at Nissen. Though he could still be grumpy and sassy, and his temper had not gone away, there was something light about him now. Jonas thought that it probably came from being comfortable with himself.

And being in love. Jonas thought that probably helped too.

The majority of the ride to the wedding venue was dominated by Eskild and Noora talking over little things about the ceremony and speculating who would bring who as a plus one. When they arrived at the venue, which was an outdoor space attached to an cozy brick house, Eva was waving them down frantically.

“Are you kidding me with this, Jonas?” she said to him as he stepped out of the car. “Even, Mikael and them got here an hour ago. One. Hour. I needed Noora here to help with flowers, and Eskild has to talk to the musicians, and you and Isak have lunch inside in five minutes.” She was breathing hard, and Noora put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s fine, Eva.” This was from Isak. “We still have a few hours before the ceremony. Is everyone else here?” 

“Yes. Sana and Mahdi should be in your dressing room. Inside, to the left.”

Jonas followed Isak inside, waving goodbye to the others.

~~~ 

Jonas didn’t think it was a good idea to have Isak eat lunch in his suit, so he pulled out the gray hoodie that he had brought along just for this occasion. They were an odd bunch, all sitting there, Jonas and Mahdi in white button down shirts with loosened ties, Sana in her bright blue hijab and dress, and Isak in his suit pants and a gray sweatshirt.

When Eva had suggested that Isak and Even have lunch with their respective groomsmen (and maid, in Sana’s case), Jonas and Isak’s eyes had locked, and Jonas knew they were both thinking of the day that Isak came out to him. Isak had cleared his throat. “It has to be Kebab for me.”

So now they were sitting around a low table, eating kebab and laughing their asses off at Mahdi telling a story about his little sister, and Jonas caught Isak’s eye and they laughed harder, because that was always what happened with the two of them. Jonas supposed it was the fact that it was Isak’s wedding day, but he was feeling oddly nostalgic. He thought about the skinny, knock-kneed little boy that Isak had been when they’d met, someone with thick skin and walls that Jonas hadn’t even begun to understand until years later. Jonas had felt the need to protect Isak then. He hadn’t felt that in a while. Isak was whole.

“Jonas?” Jonas shook himself out of his reminiscings to find all three of them staring at him. He guessed that Mahdi had said his name a couple of times now. 

“Sorry, yeah?”   

“We’re telling our favorite Isak stories,” Sana said, mischief in her smile. “Mikael asked me to film a little bit of Isak before, so he can put it in the wedding video.” She held up a camera with an intense looking lens on it. “So, anything embarrassing to share?” Jonas grinned.

“Where to begin? There was this one time, when we were eleven or twelve, and Isak really wanted a skateboard but he didn’t have the money for it. He got the bright idea that we could _breakdance_ for the money. We looked like idiots. I don’t know why I actually did it. We barely made any money.”

“But I did get the skateboard in the end, didn’t I?” 

“Only because that old man really wanted us to stop breakdancing in front of his restaurant,” Jonas said. “And he gave you the money just so we’d go away.”

Mahdi was clutching his sides, cracking up. “I’m… just trying to… imagine you and Isak… break dancing,” he gasped.

“We were wild,” Jonas said. “But those summers in middle school? I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in my life.”

Isak nodded. “The best times, bro.”

“The best times.”

~~~

Eva poked her head into the room where they still sitting around the table.

“Ten minutes!” she said, then disappeared.

Isak’s face froze in its smile. “What?” he said, voice small. Jonas looked at his watch. It was almost four.

“Yeah, we’re getting started in like thirty minutes. Eva probably wants you to be ready to walk in about fifteen.”

Isak leapt up from the table, walking towards the adjoining bathroom. Mahdi and Jonas exchanged a look. Sana looked up from the video camera she’d been fiddling with.

“Why is he freaking out?” she said. Jonas shrugged.

“I don’t know. Probably just normal jitters,” Mahdi said.

“I am _not_ freaking out!” Isak said from the bathroom, his voice muffled. He came back into the room, buttoning his shirt. He had a thin sheen of sweat on his face. Jonas was about to say something that he hoped would be soothing when Eva popped her head back into the room.

“Jonas! I need to talk to you and Mikael! Now,” she said. Jonas sighed and, with a meaningful look at Mahdi, followed Eva out.

When he saw Mikael, he smiled. The other boy had that effect on him. Even though the intense feelings between them had faded, Mikael was still one of his favorite people in the world. “Mik!” Jonas said, slapping his hand. “How’s Even?”

“He’s jumping out of his skin. So fucking excited. He keeps on saying ‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ Isak?”

“We’re dealing with a minor freak out, but I think it’s just nerves about walking down the aisle without tripping,” Jonas said. Mikael laughed and Eva snapped her fingers in front of their faces. 

She reminded them about their duties as best men, giving them both a hard look. Jonas hadn’t seen her this scary, ever, and he straightened up under her gaze. She then waved Mikael away, and the other boy gave Jonas an apologetic smile as he scampered back to their dressing room.

Eva, meanwhile, was calling for Vilde down the hall. A moment later, the blonde came into view, gripping Isak and Even’s dog’s leash like it was a lifeline. She held it out to Eva.

“This dog has been going crazy all day! This is why I like cats,” Vilde sniffed, then turned on her heel and walked away. Eva held out Gabby’s leash to Jonas.

“You’re in charge of her until it’s go time. Remember to send her down after Even’s nieces,” she said. Jonas nodded, and turned to go, but she spoke again. “Jonas!” He looked back at her. “Do you think he’s excited?” 

Jonas thought back to Isak’s brilliant smile that morning. He thought to every single moment that Even entered a room and Isak became somehow brighter and _more_ than he was before. He thought of the way Isak had frozen, minutes before, with nerves, yeah, but Jonas also thought there was something like disbelief in his face. “Yeah, Eva. I think he’s ready.”

A minute later, Jonas thought that he had probably spoken too soon. He walked back into the room to find Isak, white-faced, staring into the mirror, his knuckles white as he clutched the back of a chair as Mahdi fiddled with his tie.

“Isak. Dude. Are you okay?” Jonas said. Mahdi shook his head discreetly and stepped away from Isak. Jonas positioned himself in front of Isak. “Bro, it’s okay if you’re nervous. I think everyone gets that way on their wedding day. It’s like, totally chill though. It’s a short ceremony and then you get to go on your honeymoon. Everything between those things is just fun.” Jonas patted Isak on the back, then pulled in him with one arm for a hug.

Sana walked over, holding up the camera. “Isak, seriously, chill. It’s just Even.” 

“‘It’s just Even.’ Herregud! I know who it is,” Isak scoffed.

“Good,” she snipped. “Then you know exactly how he’s going to react when he sees you. He’s going to cry and it’s going to be ridiculously adorable and we’re all going to hate you. And then you two are going to be the happiest people on earth. So take a deep breath and chill.”

Jonas bit his lip to keep from laughing. This was why he loved having Sana around. Isak looked mortally offended. “Chill? I am the master of chill,” he said.

Mahdi laughed. “Yeah. That’s why you’re pacing around here and almost threw up because your tie was crooked.”

Isak made an indignant noise, but he did look slightly better. Mahdi handed him his jacket, and when he shrugged it on, his shoulders rose and fell in a deep breath. Sana handed the camera off to Mahdi and produced a bunch of flowers, pink peonies, from her pocket. She pinned the bundle to his lapel, whispered something that made him smile, and patted him on the shoulder.

“You’re ready,” she said. “You look every inch a groom.” 

“You really do, bro,” Jonas said. Isak straightened his shoulders and fuck, he may be the same age as Jonas but he looks older, somehow. There’s something about the way he’s standing or the expression on his face that makes Jonas feel like there’s somewhere in the past where Isak passed him. He tries to pinpoint it, and thinks it might’ve been when Isak and Even moved in together. Or maybe it was when they’d had their first major fight and come out stronger because of it. Maybe it was when Isak had called Jonas, breathless, to say “he said yes.” In any case, Jonas hadn’t realized it until right now, but his best friend wasn’t a kid anymore. Not really. 

Gabby tugged on her leash, straining towards Isak, but Sana lunged for the leash, tugging the dog away.

“No dog hair on his suit!” she said, rolling her eyes. Jonas could hear Vilde’s voice from down the hall, and she was no doubt coming to get them into position. Mahdi started scrambling for his jacket and Sana was saying something about getting the flower girls into position, but Jonas ignored it all. He looked at his best friend and smiled, holding out his arms. Isak crushed him with a hug, and Jonas gave him a bracing slap on the back.

“You know it really is going to be fine, right? I’ve never seen two people more right for each other than you and Even,” Jonas said quietly.

“I still have moments where I just can’t believe he’s marrying me. He could have anyone he wanted. Why me, you know? How did I get this lucky?” Isak looked at his shoes.

“Are you fucking kidding me? He’s the lucky one here. I’m 100% sure he’d agree with me,” Jonas said as Vilde burst into the room. Isak gave him a smile, a genuine one, and they allowed themselves to whisked up by Vilde’s exuberance.

A moment later, they were huddled into an alcove at the side of the house. A path wove its way from where they were standing, around the corner of the house, towards the actual aisle. Isak’s mother was fussing with his tie, smiling to herself. Jonas knew that it was both a relief and an enormous disappointment to Isak that his father wasn’t there, but Jonas was secretly glad. That man ruined everything he touched.

Eva and Vilde were waiting with the wedding party. The guests were seated, the attending parents and siblings, including the Bakkoushes, had been led to the front row, Even was, presumably, already with Eskild at the altar, and the groomsmen (and maid) were gathered with the two flower girls (Even’s nieces), and Gabby the dog. Jonas heard an instrumental riff from the two violins and a cello, and he barely had time to think about how nice it sounded before Eva started hissing at them. 

Even’s nieces started teetering down the path, already dropping flower petals. Next, Eva had Vilde whistle to Gabby, and the dog trotted off after the little girls. Next, Elias and Sana disappeared around the corner of the house, bickering in whispers. When Eva gestured to Magnus and Mahdi, Jonas turned to Isak, finding that Mikael was already looking at him. 

“Are you ready?” Mikael asked. “Because he is. More than ready.” 

All of the tension seemed to melt out of Isak. His shoulders dropped, his hands unclenched, and he looked at Mikael, directly in the eye.

“Hurry up and walk down there so I can get myself a husband, Mik.” 

Mikael laughed.

“Jonas,” Isak said, uncharacteristically serious. “Thank you. For everything. Not just this wedding, but literally everything.” His voice suggested there was a lot more he wanted to say, but Jonas just nodded. Isak didn’t have to say anything else. Jonas knew what he was talking about. All of the late nights, laughter, of holding each other up when they didn’t have anyone else, it all added up to so much.

“I’m just happy to be able to stand up there beside you, bro.”

Jonas clapped his hand against Isak’s, just as Eva whispered Mikael’s name. Jonas spun around and fell into step beside him, even though Mikael was just a bit taller. 

They rounded the corner, and what Jonas saw was beautiful, though he would never admit that out loud. He could just hear Mahdi mocking him now. But it was. There were flower arrangements placed at the edges of the chairs, and above them, fairy lights hanging from tall trees. At the altar stood a wooden outline of a rectangle, draped with greenery and flowers. Everyone was up there, from Eskild, who was beaming, to the rest of the party, to Even, who was straining his head. When he saw Mikael and Jonas, he smiled tightly.

Jonas and Mikael walked down the aisle, taking their respective places on either side of the altar. Mahdi patted Jonas on the back as he passed. Jonas bent down to where Gabby was sitting, perfectly still, producing a treat for her out of his pocket and swiping the box with the rings in it from her collar. He straightened just as the music changed. 

The violins and cello began playing an instrumental version of Kanye West’s “All Of the Lights,” and the crowd murmured, amused. Jonas had to laugh. He hadn’t thought that Isak would actually go through with it, but clearly he shouldn’t have underestimated his best friend. He saw Isak round the corner of the house with his mother on his arm, and Jonas couldn’t help it: his eyes slid to Even. Everyone turned around to see Isak, but Jonas couldn’t look away from the man already at the altar.

Even had been shifting his weight from foot to foot, but when he saw Isak, he went absolutely still. His face… opened. There was no better word for it. His eyes widened, his mouth fell a little bit, and it looked to Jonas like a man who had been underwater and suddenly surfaced. Jonas glanced at Isak. His expression was similar: like someone looking into the sun. Jonas looked back at Even, and saw that there was raw emotion in his brimming eyes.

Isak was at the altar, then, and Even extended his hand. After kissing his mother on the cheek, Isak took it, and Eskild, of course, broke character and flung his arms around Isak. Eva was probably having a conniption.

As Eskild pulled away, sniffling, he looked between Even and Isak. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

Even looked at Isak, and though Jonas couldn’t see Isak’s face, judging by Even’s expression, it was pretty spectacular.

“So fucking ready,” Isak said. There were more amused murmurs from the crowd. Eskild elbowed Isak.

“Language!”

Even was smiling at Isak like he was the whole world.

~~~

The ceremony passed without further incident. Eskild was really the perfect person to officiate, and Even and Isak’s vows were short and sweet. Soon, Jonas found himself walking back down the aisle by Mikael’s side, going back up to the altar when everyone had filed out, and taking a million pictures. When that was done, Jonas pried Isak off of Even’s mouth and practically dragged the both of them into the house.

The reception was on the same property as the ceremony, so all they had to do was walk through the house to the back, where there was a giant pavilion, with walls and a ceiling of glass, as well as a lawn dotted with fairy lights and wood planks laid down for a dance floor. The guests were lining the sides of the doors when Isak and Even walked in, Even holding their hands up like they’d just won something. Which Jonas supposed they had.

The rest of the party filtered in after them, and Jonas watched as Isak and Even had their first dance. It started off as something slow and moving, and halfway through, unbeknownst to Isak, Jonas knew, it switched into some Gabrielle song that Even insisted was his and Isak’s “song.” 

Jonas ate his fill of the buffet, drank too much within the first hour, and let Noora drag him onto the dance floor. Quickly, though, he found himself wrenched from her arms and brought into the middle of an Isak and Even sandwich. Even hugged him around the neck, and Jonas couldn’t help but feel a rush of affection for him.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for him,” Even said, shouting over the music. “I’m so glad he has you.”

“Likewise, man. Congrats. You got a good one.”

“I can hear you guys,” Isak said.

“We know, _husband_.”  

“Wow, that’s definitely going to be the new thing, isn’t it?” Jonas said, groaning.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jonas. I’m just saying something to my _husband_ ,” Even said. Isak looked at him quizzically, then his eyes widened in recognition.

“Yeah, Jonas,” Isak said. “You’re the one dancing in the middle of me and my _husband_.”

“I’m leaving!” Jonas said, throwing up his hands in frustration.

~~~

Later, he found himself sitting in the grass, sipping a glass of champagne while Noora played with his hair. It was darker now, and the lights in the trees were dancing. Mikael plopped down in front of them, holding his camera aloft.

“Yo. Can I get some footage for the video?” Mikael asked. Jonas nodded. “So, Jonas. Best man number two. Tell me how you met Isak and Even.” 

“Isak and I met when we were ten, in swim class. We’ve been best friends ever since. I met Even in my second year at Nissen, just after Isak told me that they’d had a thing.”

“What did you think of them when they got together?”

“The same thing I think of them now: too much damn PDA,” he paused. “But also, they’re just… right for each other, aren’t they?” He looked over at Noora, who was nodding, encouraging him. He went on. “Plato was the one that said that humans once had two hearts, and finding your soulmate meant finding the lost half of your heart. I never believed in that shit before I saw Isak and Even. Now I think it could really be fucking true.”

Mikael was nodding now, too. Jonas felt odd, sandwiched between a boy he used to love and girl who had his heart. Like his heart was expanding. He took another sip of the champagne. “One last question,” Mikael said. Jonas nodded. “What do Isak and Even mean to you?”

“Shit, man,” Jonas said, laughing. “Those are my bros forever. Isak is my best friend, and I would’ve made an effort to like anyone that he dated, but I never expected to like Even so much. Even is part of the family now, too. I’ll always have their backs. And I know they have mine.”

Mikael lowered the camera. “Thanks, Jonas. That was great.”

~~~

The reception was finally, finally wearing down. Jonas was exhausted. He’d definitely had too much to drink, he had no idea where his suit jacket was, and his white shirt was unbuttoned several more holes than he was used to.

He was talking to Eva, who was holding Vilde’s hand, and the sight didn’t make his heart clench anymore. That pain had gone away almost the instant that Noora had kissed him the first time. The dance floor was mostly empty, but Even and Isak were swaying in the middle of the floor. There was a hazy peace that had settled over the party in the last few minutes, and Jonas liked it. He couldn’t believe it was over. Even though it had only been planned for six months, he felt like he’d been waiting for it for the last six years.

Eva looked at her watch. “Time for the lovebirds to get a move on,” she said, slipping away. She walked to Isak and Even, putting a hand on Isak’s shoulder.

A moment later, everyone was migrating to the front of the house, where the rented car from earlier was waiting for the newlyweds. Even stepped forward, to just inside the front door, but Isak held back. Jonas came up behind him. 

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“It’s perfect, really,” said Isak. “Even though my father wasn’t here. Even though we’re both broken and weird. Even in spite of so many things. Do I deserve this?”

Jonas laughed, and Isak looked at him, surprise on his face. “Of course you deserve this, Isak. You’ve been through more shit than anyone I know. Besides Even. Even knows all your shit. You know all of his shit. And you both stuck around. That’s pretty powerful.”

“You’re right. I don’t have doubts about him. I just– I sometimes can’t believe this is actually my life.”

“Well, pinch yourself. It’s real.” 

“Even isn’t the only person,” Isak said.

“What?”

“You said Even knows all my shit and he stuck around. But he isn’t the only person. You’ve known all my shit for way longer. And you still stuck around.”

“It’s the least I can do, since you’ve done the same for me,” Jonas said. “Bros forever?”

“Bros forever,” Isak said. “Why does it feel like, when I walk out of this door, everything will be different?”

“Because it will,” Jonas said, just as that truth was really sinking in for him as well. “But at the same time, it won’t. We’ll still have movie nights and drink too much beer and have Noora yelling at us for being slobs. You’ll just have a ring on your finger.”

There was a pause, then. Even gestured to Isak. Isak nodded. Then he turned to Jonas and threw his arms around him. It was the truest hug that Jonas had gotten from him in years.

“I love you, bro.”

“Yeah, you too. Now go on your honeymoon.”

Isak beamed, turned, followed his husband to the car. Jonas stood on the stoop of the house, gripping Noora’s hand, waving at the car, and he felt hope. If Even and Isak could find each other, then he thought that there was probably hope for a lot of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> we can't believe we're almost done with this ride. thanks so much to all of you who read this fic!


	10. You Loved Like Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready?” He looked at Even. 
> 
> His face broke into one of the most beautiful and genuine smiles Mikael had ever seen, “More than ever.”
> 
> \---
> 
> Round two of Wedding Day Perspectives!! Mikael's POV today is full to the absolute brim with love & I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> (Title from Bright Thing by King Charles)

Mikael didn’t know how to feel about weddings most of the time. He liked them, he thinks. In general, that is. But there’s always been something about them that put him off. 

Maybe it was because most of the weddings he’s had the opportunity to attend have been for his ever-expanding hoard of cousins, where he was constantly asked if he’d found a nice Muslim girl to marry. Maybe it was the knowledge that he was likely never going to get married himself. Maybe it was too many years listening to Jonas’s rants about the capitalistic nature of weddings. Maybe it was envy that there were people in the world who found something that he just… wouldn’t. 

Whatever the reasons he may have for not liking weddings, they weren’t going to sour his mood for Isak and Even’s wedding. Mikael didn’t think there was a thing in the world that could dampen his mood for this day. 

Not even the fact that he got seven texts from Even before 7 am--all of which woke him up--with various gifs and emojis displaying his excitement. 

Nope. Not even that. 

He texted back a sardonic “Is something happening today?” to which he received a middle finger emoji in every single shade, before he strolled, bleary-eyed into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee from the half full carafe on the counter. He yawned taking in the two very sleepy boys in front of him. 

“Today’s the day,” he said with cheerfulness, despite the hour and his annoying wake up call. 

Adam nodded, eyes half closed as he ate his cereal, and Mutta beamed. Mikael swore Mutta could have energy at any hour of the day, on any given day of the week. Now he was practically buzzing, already dressed with a bowtie sitting impeccably tied around his neck. 

“What time do Eva and Vilde want you there?” Mikael asked, even though he knew the answer. Vilde and Eva would never forgive him if he the guys weren’t there on time. 

“Eight,” Adam grunted. Mikael looked at the clock--7:23. 

“Chris is coming to pick us up, then she and I are dropping this lump with Yousef and we’re headed to the site,” Mutta said as if he was doing recitations in school. 

“You better get ready then, Ace,” Mikael ruffling Adam’s hair. 

His friend waved him off, and Mikael meandered back to his room, slowly waking up and gathering everything he needed for the day. 

He picked up his camcorder off his desk and checked the battery. It was nearly full, and the memory card inside was entirely empty. Mikael bought a brand new 64gb memory card for the occasion. 

He flipped the camera toward him and pressed record. 

“Halla best buddy (and best buddy’s fiancé),” he said into the camera. “I know you’re both very upset that you’re not marrying me today, but I think you both have found a good alternative.” He checked his watch as he said, “It’s about 8:03 on June 25th. Even obnoxiously woke me up with texts this morning. Look at this Isak,” he scrolled through his phone to show the messages to the camera. “He’s so excited to marry you, it’s disgusting.” He turned the camera back on himself. “Don’t worry Even,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “a little bird told me Isak’s excited to marry you too. Anyway, I should go start getting everything together for the big day. Happy Wedding you guys. There will be plenty more video to come.”

He signed off and watched over it once more to make sure everything looked okay. Mikael wasn’t often one to shoot things twice. He thought the rawness of the first take showed the true nature of whatever he was doing. Of course, there were times in his professional life when he had no choice but to make everything perfect. But in general, he liked the openness, the mistakes, the fun that was so often behind filming. He walked the line with Isak and Even’s wedding video though. 

He wanted it to be fun, to show how much joy they brought to not only each other, but to everyone around them. He wanted to capture everything from the day with the pure, unabashed emotions that would surround everyone. 

But he also wanted it to be perfect. Because they deserved it. He wanted to show them the friends and family they surround themselves with in a way that would give them no doubt that they are loved. Mikael knew Isak and Even both struggled with the notion that people care about them. I was unfathomable to Mikael, that they still, after all these years, doubted themselves. He wanted to show them just how worthy of love they both were. And their wedding video was the perfect way to do that. 

At half past eight Mikael was nearly ready to go. He was showered, dressed, he ate breakfast, and his room was spotless. He had his phone, his garment bag was hanging on his door, and he had two extra batteries for his camcorder. 

He was antsy to put the final steps into action. He couldn’t do anything yet though because Magnus was still sleeping. 

Mikael shouldn’t be surprised, honestly. He’s lived with Magnus for a few years now and known him for even longer, and he’s always been a heavy sleeper. He pushed open Magnus’s door with no hesitation and stood over the bed, flipping on his camera. 

“Magnus,” he said. His voice was soft, but much louder than a whisper. When the boy didn’t stir, he said his name again, nudging the mattress with his foot. “Magnus.” Still nothing. 

“Magnus, Isak and Even are getting married today.” 

The boy jolted up in bed and Mikael couldn’t help the laughter that burst from his mouth. 

“Oh fy faen! It’s today!” Magnus threw the blankets off himself, “How could you let me sleep this long Mikael?” 

He laughed again, not minding the way the camera wobbled with his movements, “I tried to wake you Mags. You only answer to the call of Evak.” 

“That’s true. Wait...are you filming this?” 

“Of course I am.” 

“Faen. I should say something, right? Can we start over? Will you edit this out?” 

“Sure Mags,” Mikael said, knowing full well he would do no such thing. “Action.” 

“ISAK! EVEN!” Magnus shouted, “Today is the first day of the rest of your lives. Well, i guess every day is that day. But today! Is the day! That you’re getting married! And thanks to Mikael and the rest of the crew, we finally get to see Isak and Even: Minutt for Minutt.” 

Magnus clapped his hands and did a flourish to signify that he finished. Mikael laughed, still recording, “That was great Magnus.”

“Yeah? You think they’re gonna like it.”

“I think they’ll love it.”

\---

Mikael accosted Elias the second he pulled up to the house, filming as he sprinted out of the house, rushing to the driver’s side window and asking, “Quick Elias! What’s your favorite Isak and Even memory?” 

To which Elias responded, “Mik, it’s too early for this. Ask me in a few hours.” 

“We’ll be with Even in a few hours! I need one now!” Mikael shouted, knowing full well he was being annoying. 

“Ugh, fine. My favorite memory is when we bet Isak 200 kroner he wouldn’t shave his head, and then he did,” Elias laughed with his whole body. “And Even came home and was so pissed at us when we told him what Isak was doing!”

“You have a kink for making people cut their hair, don’t you?” Mikael asked, thinking back bitterly to the time he had nearly done the same thing.

“What can I say? I like it short,” He said rubbing a hand over his shorn hair, “Easier maintenance that way. And anyway, Even grew to like it. Though I remember him sending me snapchats of Isak’s baby curls once they started growing back…” 

Mikael laughed and switched off the camera. “Nice, Elias. I think they’re going to like that.” 

“They better,” he laughed, getting out of the car and embracing Mikael. “Can you believe it’s really here?” 

“I can actually,” Mikael said. 

“Me too,” Elias smiled. “Where’s Mags? We’ve gotta get going.”

“He should be finished. I’ll grab my stuff still and bring him out.” Mikael passed off the camera to Elias, and within five minutes, they were off. 

\---

Even’s mother wrapped them all in hugs when they arrived and managed to make it through Mikael’s interview without shedding a tear. Though her eyes shone the whole time, and she wrapped Mikael in a second, extra tight hug afterwards and whispered a quiet, “Thank you, for all that you’ve done,” into his ear. Mikael could feel the tightness in his throat, and could do nothing more than offer her a warm smile and nod, which he hoped was enough. 

“Come on Mikael,” Magnus whined, “We’ve got to go get the groom.” 

Elias laughed, “Man, Magnus. It sounds like you’re the one who’s antsy to marry him.” 

“I would, if he’d have me!” Magnus said pressing a hand to his chest. “But alas, his heart was stolen long ago by another blonde-haired boy.” 

Mikael laughed, camera shaking in his hands. Elias glanced at him and scoffed, “There’s going to be so much of you in the wedding video if you keep talking like that Mags.”  

“What do you--Mikael! Are you filming this?” Magnus said taking a swipe at him which he expertly dodged. 

“I’m always filming,” he murmured, making his way upstairs. “Halla!” he shouted opening Even’s door. 

Even barely had time to open his mouth before he was being tackled onto his bed by Magnus, followed shortly thereafter by Elias, and Mikael landing on top, camera still rolling. 

Mikael turned his head, and the camera with it and said, “Halla best buddy.” To which Even responded with an enthusiastic laugh and a crinkly eyed smile. 

“I can’t breathe,” he choked out after a minute or so. 

“Oh shit. Get off the man, guys. Do you want him to die on his wedding day?” 

“Mikael, you’re on top of us,” Elias shouted. 

“Oh right. Sorry.” 

He looked around the room he had come to know so well over the years. He was surprised the Bech Næsheim’s hadn’t redone it by now. But he was glad for it today. It added a bit more sentimentality to the day--as if Mikael needed that to be more emotional. It was nice though. It reminded him that even though six years has come and gone since he and the boys reconciled with Even (and now he’s getting MARRIED) they weren’t all that much different from when they grew up. They still made silly videos, they still dogpiled each other, still were best friends. It reminded Mikael that in another six years, things will likely be very different. But what won’t change is the love Mikael has for Even, the love Even has for Isak, and the love all their friends have for them as a pair. 

His attention snapped back up to the boys around him. 

“Ready?” He looked at Even. 

His face broke into one of the most beautiful and genuine smiles Mikael had ever seen, “More than ever.”

\---

The boys were a complete ruckus, as they always were, when they sat down to lunch. Mikael had the camera going the entire time, knowing he was going to have to edit most of it out, but he was relishing in the little things everyone was saying. 

"I can't believe you're the first one of us to get married. I really thought it would be Yousef by now," Adam said. 

"Nah, Sana'a way too stubborn for that any time soon," Yousef said. 

"Hey watch it! That's my sister man!" said Elias, trapping Yousef in a headlock and giving him a noogie. 

"Elias, I’m literally in love with her! I'm not being mean. You of all people know how stubborn she is. She wants to finish med school first, come on." 

Elias shook his head muttering. "Yeah yeah yeah," under his breath. 

"I really can't believe you guys are surprised it's Even," Magnus said. "Shit ever since he and Isak got together they've been attached at the hip. I’m surprised it didn't happen sooner." 

"That grumpy boy needed a lot of convincing Mags, you know that,” Even said in a low voice, eyes clouding a bit. 

“Nah man,” Mikael said, grabbing the back of Even’s neck and pulling him into a hug. “He would’ve married you whenever, wherever. It doesn’t matter to him, just as long as it’s you.” 

He felt Even nod against his head, and he was struck again by how unworthy of love Even seemed to think he was. He, nor Even for that matter, didn’t have a chance to dwell on it long before Vilde was rushing in. 

“Okay,” she said, clapping her hands, bright voice ringing through the small room. “Yousef, Adam, Mutta, guests are arriving, so I need you boys out front to help direct them to their seats. The rest of you hang tight for a little while longer until the ceremony starts!” She squealed out the last words and hugged her shoulders in tight. Her excitement was contagious, and Mikael felt a buzz go around the room. 

He pulled Mutta aside quickly before all the boys left. “You’re all set to record during the ceremony? Since I can’t?”

Mutta laughed, “Yes Mik, we’ve been over this a thousand times. You’ve told me your vision for this once a week for the past two months.” 

“I know, I know. I just want it to be--” 

“Perfect,” Mutta finished. “I know. But hey! What does Even always say?”

Mikael laughed, “‘Relax, I’ve got you.’” He threw a glance at his best friend whose carefree nature returned as he tried to toss grapes into Magnus’s mouth.

“Exactly. I’ve got you. Don’t worry.” 

“Okay. I’ll try not to.” 

“Besides, I’m the best you’ve got,” Mutta winked, drawing another quieter laugh out of Mikael. 

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” he said slapping him on the shoulder, “Now get out there and seat some guests.” 

“Aye, aye boss!” He said saluting before he turned on his heels and followed Yousef and Adam outside. 

\---

Seconds and minutes and an hour passed as Mikael chased around random friends and family members to film them giving a wedding message to Isak and Even. All the while, Even paced and put on his suit and paced some more and nearly escaped to see Isak.

But now it was time. 

Vilde was gathering them up and ushering them to Eva for placement before bouncing down the aisle with Even. 

Mikael made his way over to where Isak and the rest of the wedding party were standing. Isak looked tense, if the crinkle in his forehead was any indication. 

“You’d think that on his wedding day he’d be able to relax a little bit more, don’t you?” he whispered to Sana as she pinned his boutonniere to his shirt. 

She glanced back at Isak and sighed, “You know how he is. He’ll be alright once he sees Even.” 

“They really are perfect for each other, aren’t they?” He asked after a minute. 

Sana laughed, all dimples, “They are. We’re lucky I got them together.” 

“Still taking credit for that, are we Ms. Bakkoush?” 

“Of course,” she said. “You and I both know Isak wouldn’t have set foot near Kosegruppa if I hadn’t blackmailed him. This whole wedding,” she gestured around her, “is all because of me.” 

“I like to think it was a group effort,” Mikael said. She shot him a fierce look. “Okay, okay. It was all you, who got Isak and Even together.” 

“That’s what I thought,” she said. 

“But the wedding itself if a group effort,” he retorted. 

She narrowed her eyes at him before muttering a single, “Fine,” dimples appearing as she sauntered down the aisle next to her brother. 

He patted Magnus on the back, and slapped hands with Mahdi as he made his way to Isak and Jonas. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. “Because he is. More than ready.” Isak looked him in the eye, and Mikael gave him a warm smile, watching the tension fall out of his body at the knowledge that he would be Even’s husband within the hour. 

“Hurry up and walk down there so I can get myself a husband, Mik.” 

Mikael laughed and clapped his hands together. “There’s the Isak Sass I know and love.” 

When Jonas joined him next to Eva, Mikael looked at his friend. 

“Your tie is crooked,” he said, adjusting it into place. 

Jonas laughed, “Old habits die hard, huh?” 

Mikael laughed. Their history was messy, and complicated, starting in a fight and somehow turning into the only sort of romantic feeling Mikael has ever felt. And now, three and a half years after heartbreak, they stand, best friends. He felt no animosity anymore. Jonas was still more to him than most people ever would be. But he was happy to see him living life the way he was meant to. He didn’t need anything more than that. 

Life was surreal, and Mikael still couldn’t believe how everything twisted into what it is today. But he was thankful for it. 

Jonas’s elbow in his side made him jump. He looked down, and the younger boy’s eyebrows were raised in question. He nodded and together they moved. 

“We’re just supposed to walk? That’s it?” Mikael whispered. 

“Shh,” Jonas said out of the corner of his mouth, “We all went over this yesterday.” 

“I know but I still think it’s weird. Don’t you think we should be holding something? Why is Sana the only one who gets to hold flowers. I want flowers.” 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Jonas whispered, grinning wide. Before they parted ways to stand on their respective sides. He squeezed Even’s shoulder as he moved behind him. 

Before he knew it, instrumental music was playing and he made eye contact with Jonas. “You owe me,” he mouthed, pointing at Mikael, who couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. He clamped a hand over his mouth when Even looked back at him grinning. When his best friend turned back around, Mikael heard the smallest gasp and watched his face transform into something indescribable. 

Isak was walking down the aisle with his mother on his arm, and the look shared between he and Even was something people only dream about. Mikael looked around and sure enough, Mutta had his camera poised on Even, while Yousef snapped a hundred pictures of Isak. 

\---

The ceremony was short and sweet, and after an insane amount of pictures--thirty percent of which are bound to be stupid because, while these boys are all 22 and older, they still behave like children--it was time for the reception. Mikael had gotten plenty of footage of the boys and Sana goofing around and taking pictures, as well as Yousef’s numerous sighs of exasperation as he asked Isak and Even to “Please stop making out for one minute so I can take a regular picture. Please? Just one.”

Cake was cut and smashed into each other’s faces, speeches were made with surprisingly few tears shed on anyone’s part except Eva’s, and the first dance was done with lots of footage of Even dancing in front of an extremely red Isak. 

Isak and Even were blissed out in the middle of the dance floor, slowly swaying in each other’s arms to whatever soft, romantic song Adam was playing for them. Jonas and Noora were quietly swaying beside them, Noora talking about something very passionately and Jonas looking at her like she was the most incredible creature on earth. Chris and Mutta danced too, but their dancing mostly consisted of lip syncing dramatically and giggling into each other’s necks. The Bakkoushes danced, Sana begrudgingly danced with Yousef, but was all dimples once he whispered something in her ear. Mahdi and Elias weren’t dancing, but seemed happy nonetheless, quietly holding hands and watching the crowd. 

Mikael smiled to himself, so happy with all the love he could capture. So happy that he would be able to show Isak and Even soon just how lucky they are. 

“Ladies,” he said dramatically as he turned around to point the camera at Eva and Vilde. 

“Mikael,” Eva said, matching his tone.

“How do you know the happy couple?” 

“Well,” Eva said with a slightly drunken, mostly dramatic flip of her hair, “Isak and I go way back. He’s been my friend since I moved to Oslo from Bergen.” 

“Has he always been this grumpy?” 

“Neiiii,” she said. “Well, it’s in phases. Depends who you ask I suppose.” She looked at her girlfriend, who giggled. 

“Isak was always really grumpy around me,” Vilde said, nose scrunching. “But he’s come around. And Even! Oh, Even’s always been so sweet. And he’s so handsome too. I remember when he first came to Kosegruppa. We were all so nervous! We couldn’t stop talking about him. Well, Sana could. But we know why that is now,” she giggled again with Eva at the memory and Mikael couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

He loved talking to Eva and Vilde and the rest of the group who went to Nissen. He loved hearing stories of what Even had been up to before they reconnected. He seemed to have been doing well, and Mikael only seemed to miss out on him wooing Isak which, Mikael would have loved to see. Because Even did nothing halfway, and even though he’s heard the stories countless times, part of him still wishes he had been there for the whole thing. 

“So, Even is handsome and cool, Isak is grumpy--”

“Neiiii. Isak is very handsome too. More handsome than most,” Eva insisted. 

Mikael laughed. “Okay, so besides being handsome and nice and grumpy, what else do you want to tell Isak and Even?” 

Eva started to speak, but Vilde intercepted her, sheer happiness present in her voice, “You two are a really great example of what a healthy relationship should look like! You support each other through everything--the good and the bad. And even when it’s hard, you seem really really happy. And I’m so glad for you that you’re getting married today. Because you deserve it. Both of you.” 

Mikael was stunned into silence and, apparently, so was Eva, who was staring at her girlfriend with an open mouth. 

“What?” Vilde asked, looking at the two of them. 

“I just love you,” Eva said, pressing her forehead into Vilde’s temple. She burst into giggles, and Eva whispered, “Yeah, what Vilde said. We love you boys,” into the camera. Mikael caught a sweet but tender kiss between the two before shutting the camera off, saying thank you, and going off to relish the incredible content he’s gotten not only for the video, but for life as well. 

He wormed his way across the dancefloor to where Chris and Mutta were dancing. 

“Mikael!” Chris exclaimed as he approached, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. “You know I love you, right?”

Mikael laughed, “Yes Chris. I know you love me,” he dropped his voice down to a whisper, “Even more than you love Mutta sometimes, huh?” 

“I can hear you!” Mutta said, swiping at the back of Mikael’s head. He laughed again and poised the camera at them. “How did you come to know the happy couple?” 

“Well,” Mutta began, a hand pressed to his heart, “Even and I go way back. Since elementary school, we were buds. Even better buds than he and Mikael. I know, it’s hard to believe, but sometimes he really does like me more. Ow!” Mikael punched him in the arm “It’s true!” 

“Is not! Chris?” 

She burst into a fit of giggles. “You know I used to have the biggest crush on Isak.”

“Serr?” Mutta said looking at her. 

“Yeah. I used to think he was so hot. I was certain we were going to get married. We went to my grandma’s cabin one time, all us girls, and we were playing with a ouija board, and” she paused to catch her breath from laughing so hard, “and the spirits told us Isak was gay. And I refused to believe it. I was in such denial. But here we are. At their big gay wedding. And I couldn’t be happier for them!” 

Mutta stared at her for an incomprehensibly long time. 

“What?” she asked. 

“You loved Isak?” 

“Well not like I love you, OBVIOUSLY.” 

“Good. I’d get jealous if you did,” he said, straightening his bowtie. “He’s a good man, that Isak.”

Mikael could hardly contain his laughter any longer. “That was perfect guys. Thank you.” 

\---

Sometime later in the evening, Mikael spotted the Bakkoushes talking to Isak’s mother, Marianne and Even’s father, Nils. 

“Halla parents,” Mikael said, plopping himself down in the chair across from them all, and subtly turning on his camera.

“Halla Mikael,” Mrs. Bakkoush said warmly. “Enjoying yourself?” 

He nodded, “Very much so. It turned into a beautiful day.” 

“It’s been lovely,” Mr. Bakkoush agreed. “Very welcoming. And good food,” he said, picking up a halal mini hamburger. 

The table laughed in agreement and Nils said, “I think Even learned a standard for good food and company after spending so much time at your house growing up.” 

“Ah,” Mrs. Bakkoush said. “He’s a good boy. You and Helene did a good job raising him. You too Marianne. Isak’s a wonderful boy.” 

Marianne tucked her head into her chest, “I think he got that all on his own.” 

Mrs. Bakkoush put a hand on her arm, “That good didn’t come from just anywhere. He’s got parts of you in him.” 

Marianne placed her hand over top of Mrs. Bakkoush’s and gave her a soft smile, eyes shining. 

Mikael coughed after a moment, raising his camera, “Is there anything you’d like to say to the boys?”

“Oh!” Marianne exclaimed, wiping at the corners of her eyes, “Someone else go first. I need a minute.” 

Nils laughed, “Okay, I’ll start. Even, I am so proud of the man you’ve become and so glad to know the man you are marrying. I couldn’t be happier for the two of you.” 

Mrs. Bakkoush beamed, “We’ve loved watching you both grow over the years. It’s a privilege to be a part of your lives.” 

“You’re both very fine young men, and we’re glad to know you,” Mr. Bakkoush answered. “Don’t be strangers around the house.”

Mikael smiled and turned the camera back to Marianne, whose eyes still gleamed, “Isak, my son, I love you more than words can say. I’m so glad you found Even. He gives you everything I can’t and there’s more love between you than any I’ve ever seen. Even, I know you’ll take care of my boy. Thank you. All my love.” She pressed her hands to her lips and kissed them, gesturing to the camera before Mikael turned it off. 

“Wow that was…” Mikael trailed off. “That was perfect. You’re nearly going to make me cry from all of that.” The table all laughed as Mikael dramatically dabbed the corners of his eyes. “Thank you all. They’re going to love it.” 

\---

Mikael worked his way across the dancefloor, camera rolling, dancing with his friends to some cheerful Michael Bublé song. He got videos of the girls all dancing and singing to each other, with Magnus popping into the background behind Vilde. Even came and threw an arm around his shoulders, and forced the camera on the two of them so that they were singing and swaying until the song ended and it turned into some poppy rhythmic beat. 

Mikael kept the camera pointed at Even who grabbed Isak out of his chair--who grumbled about being pulled away mid conversation with Jonas--before pulling him to the center of the dancefloor. He was embarrassed, of course, but after a chorus, he put his hands on Even’s hips, wiggled his shoulders, and enjoyed the moment he was in, letting a shy smile creep up to his lips. 

Eva came up behind him and threw her arms around him, singing and pulling him away to dance. The rest of the crowd created a circle around them as Eva and Even took turns dancing and singing to each other, both trying to outdo the other with their moves. 

Even pulled Mikael into the circle and he quickly had to pass of his camera to Mahdi. Eva pulled in Jonas and soon it was just the two of them dancing. Mikael pulled out all of his worst moves and made everyone laugh, Jonas tried doing the robot (which absolutely did not fit the vibe of the song). 

They were pushed out and other groups moved in. Mutta and Chris doing what they always do--dancing like dorks and grinning wide, Eskild and Linn spun around in circles until Eskild nearly fell over, Noora and Sana danced together in a whirl of blue happiness, and Yousef pulled out some actual dance moves while Mahdi and Elias acted as his hype men. Everyone was full of laughter and excitement. 

Part of Mikael was sad because he wanted to capture it all on camera--everyone’s dancing, reactions, laughter--but it was impossible. But he looked around and his eyes stopped on Isak and Even, smiling brighter than he’d ever seen them, leaning into each other, not saying anything, just sometimes pressing kisses into each other’s cheeks or staring into each other’s eyes in some unspoken conversation. 

Even whispered something into Isak’s ear and he rolled his eyes and fondly looked away. He caught Mikael’s eye and realized he was filming, blushing a deep scarlet. He patted Even’s arms where they were wrapped around his shoulders and gestured to Mikael. He waved, and Even smiled, soft and sweet, pressing his face into Isak’s curls, a quiet solace in the chaotic dancefloor. 

He blinked slow at Mikael in an unspoken thank you. Mikael nodded back softly, overwhelmed by the sheer joy that was present around him. 

\---

Sometime later he found himself outside with Adam, Mahdi, Yousef, and Isak. 

“Anyone else think it’s insanely hot in there?” Isak asked. “You’d think for this being in a tent there would be more airflow.” 

“Probably doesn’t help that you’re dancing so much,” Yousef said, pushing Isak’s shoulder. 

“Yeah man, I think I’ve seen you dance more in the last three hours than I have in the last seven years,” Madhi said laughing. 

Isak scoffed, “I blame Adam. It’s his playlist.” 

“Yeah that’s true,” Yousef said. 

“Good work man,” echoed Mahdi. 

“Hey, it wasn’t easy. Even had some very specific requests,” Adam said. 

“Why does that not surprise me at all?” Mikael asked. 

Adam shook his head, “That guy’s cool but he has some bad taste in music sometimes. Why did you marry him again Isak?” 

The boys all laughed. 

“Eh, he’s good in bed,” Isak said with a smirk, downing the rest of his beer. He was met with a chorus of groans and laughter. 

“If he’s half as good to you tonight as he was the last time I crashed at your place, then you’ll be happy for life,” Mikael said. 

“Oh he already has been,” Isak said with a smug smile. Yousef’s eyes got wide, and the rest of them burst into laughter. 

“So that’s why you’ve been willing to go along with all his bad dance moves,” Mahdi said, pointing. 

Isak shrugged, still smirking. The laughter died down and he said, “No, but...he’s good. Not in bed,” he added quickly, “just...with everything.” 

Mikael surreptitiously turned on his camera. He made eye contact with Adam and urged him to say nothing. 

“I mean you guys know him,” Isak continued. “He’s the best person I’ve ever met. He hardly says a bad word about anyone, he’s so willing to put other people’s needs above his own, even when he clearly needs to put himself first. He’s made me laugh more than anyone else. I don’t know how to describe it. I can’t put it all into words because he’s worth so much more than that. But he’s the best. And...and I can’t believe he’s mine.” 

“Isak Valtersen, getting soft. Who would’ve thought?” Yousef said. 

“Nah, Isak’s always been soft,” said Mahdi, nudging Isak’s shoulder. “You just had to dig for it.” 

“Yeah yeah happy, sappy Valtersen. It’s my wedding day, let me have this,” Isak said. They laughed. 

“We’re just teasing you,” Adam said. “You’re right though man. Even is the kindest guy I know. Remember that time when we were thirteen and he found a bat lying on the sidewalk. And it wasn’t dead, just hurt. And so, he brought it home all wrapped in his bandana and he nursed it back to health?” 

“I tried to tell him that thing probably carried so many diseases, but he didn’t listen,” Yousef added. 

“But that’s what I’m saying! He didn’t care. Even if it did carry disease, that wasn’t gonna stop him from helping. He’s always been like that. With everything.” 

Mikael made a noise of affirmation and nodded. 

“Yeah he’s the best of any of us,” Yousef said. “He doesn’t deserve the hand he’s been given.” 

“Nah, he doesn’t,” Mahdi said. “No one does. But he’s got a good support system around him. All you guys have been really helpful. Plus, he’s tenacious as all hell.”

They all laughed at that, agreeing. 

“We’re glad he’s got you,” Yousef said, clapping Isak on the back. 

“And vice versa,” Adam added. “I’ve never met two people who just...work as well as you two.” 

“Thanks guys,” Isak said. Mikael turned off his camera and they sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the weight of their words settle. 

“Hey guys,” Even poked his head out of the tent, “am I interrupting?” They shook their heads before he continued. “Good. Do you mind if I borrow Isak for a minute?” 

“Well that depends on what it’s for,” Mikael said, cheekily. 

“Don’t be gross,” Even said. “I just want to dance with him.” 

Mikael crinkled his nose, eyes roaming between a blushing Isak and a beaming Even. “That might be grosser than what I thought. But take him. He’s your husband after all.” 

“Thanks,” Even said, pulling Isak up and kissing him softly. Mikael and the boys watched Isak melt under Even’s touch before he was whisked away into the tent. Shit, they were lucky. 

\---

“Mikael!” 

He turned around to see Eskild quickly coming toward him, Linn in tow. 

“Quick, gimme the camera, Linn wants to say something.” 

Mikael’s eyebrows quirked up. In the six years that Mikael has known her, they haven’t exchanged more than a hundred words to each other. Mostly because they rarely saw each other, but also because Linn didn’t speak much to anyone outside the Kollectiv and the girl squad. He flipped his camera on and pointed it at her. 

“Linn? You want to give a message to Isak and Even?” 

“She was just telling me how sweet this whole wedding was,” Eskild interrupted. “And you know Linn, she’s just about as grumpy as Isak is. But we were just dancing, and watching them dance, and she looked at me, and do you know what she said?” Eskild paused, a little out of breath, a little drunk, and very much waiting for an answer. 

“What did she say?” Mikael asked, eying Linn. 

“She said, ‘Do you think I’ll ever find someone like that? Who loves me like they love each other?’ And do you know what I said?” 

“What did you say Eskild?” 

“I said,” he turned to Linn and took her face in his hands, “I said, ‘Linn, you are a radiant sleepy angel and anyone would be lucky to love you like Isak and Even love each other. AND! At the very least, I will love you and stick by your side until the end.’” 

“That’s very sweet of you Eskild. Linn, what did you say in response?” 

“She said, ‘I think I want to tell them something. But in the video.’ So here we are! Go ahead Linn, say what you want to say.”

Linn looked at the camera nervously and up to Eskild, who was rubbing her back soothingly. She looked at Mikael who gave her an encouraging nod. 

“Thank you,” She began. “Thank you for always being really kind, for being my friends, for finding each other and making each other really happy. You two are...You’re really, really good.” She nodded softly before looking at Eskild again, who was batting tears from his eyes. 

“Oh Linn!” 

“That was really good Linn,” Mikael said. “Thanks for telling them that. I think it will mean a lot. Especially coming from you.” 

She nodded again and Eskild said, more seriously this time, “Thank you for doing this Mikael. You’re gonna make something really great for them.” 

Mikael laughed quietly, “I hope so. That’s the goal anyway.” 

“You will. I know how much you care about them. Anything that comes out of that is going to be beautiful.” 

Mikael felt a lump rise in his throat. He swallowed around it and forced out a quiet, “Thanks, Eskild,” which was met with a knowing smile. 

He didn’t have long to linger over the emotions he had before Eskild was gasping and pulling both Mikael and Linn out to the middle of the dancefloor insisting that “We can’t not dance to Whitney Houston you guys!” 

Mikael let himself be led away and he bounced around with his friends and was reminded for the thousandth time today that there were so many good people in his life, and the fact that they were all there for Isak and Even made his heart swell. So, he smiled wide and let himself be taken by the music, dancing with his best friends who were radiating the same love and energy he was.

\---

It was late, and the night was winding down. Most of the families had left, and it was just friends left behind. The music was slow and Mikael sat at a table by himself as his friends danced with their significant others. The light was warm and gave everything a deep glow, covering the tent in a soft, happy haze. 

He had his camera in his hands, watching back the clip he got of Noora and Sana giggling while they told stories about Isak and Even over the years. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, watching Sana’s dimples pop as she laughed at Noora--who is usually so put together--be an absolute dork in the excitement of the day. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice said, plopping down beside him. 

Mikael looked at his best friend. His tie was missing, his suspenders hanging down by his side, shirt unbuttoned at the collar, and hair falling loose from dancing and Isak constantly running his hands through it. 

“Hi,” Mikael said, shutting the camera off. 

“I feel like I’ve hardly seen you today,” Even said softly. “You’ve been behind that camera so much.” 

Mikael’s face fell a bit. “Oh,” he said. “Yeah I, uh...I guess you’re right. Sorry. I just...I wanted to capture a lot...for the video you know.” 

Even’s laugh tinkled in his ears. “I know that Mik. I’m not mad. I’m really, really happy you’re willing to do that for us. It...it means more than you know. I just miss you all.” 

Mikael laughed, “I guess I’ve been kind of a shitty best man, today haven’t I? Too concerned with your wedding gift to focus on your actual wedding. How are you doing?” 

Even laughed again, eyes crinkling. “I’m great. Better than I’ve ever been. Everything has been...perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

“Yeah Eva and Vilde did a good job pulling this together.” 

“Not just Eva and Vilde.” 

“Well yeah obviously, everyone chipped in. But you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah. But some people went above and beyond,” Even said, bumping his shoulder against Mikael’s. 

“I didn’t, really. I mean, you said it yourself I was barely here.” 

“Mik, I was teasing you. I don’t mind. You’re my best friend, I’m going to see you all the time anyway. And I had to go do the whole groom thing and socialize. There aren’t many people who would have done what you did.”

“There’s a whole room full of them, Ev.” 

Even laughed, “Will you shut up and just take the damn thank you? Yes, someone else may have done something like this. But they didn’t. You did. You, my best friend in the world, who has put up with more of my shit than anyone--Yes, even more than Isak. Because you’ve always been there. And,” Even got serious, “and I know I don’t say it enough. But I really am thankful for everything you’ve done. With the wedding, with Isak, with me. For years, you’ve been there. And yeah the other guys have too, and they’re all amazing and I love them to death. But you, Mikael. It always means the most coming from you.” 

“You’re my best friend, Ev. I’d do anything for you.”

“I know. That’s why it means so much. Because you don’t have to. A lot of people wouldn’t after what I did to you guys. But you did. You do.”

Mikael didn’t know what to say, so he pulled Even into a hug, one of the biggest he’s ever given him, hoping that Even would understand through touch alone. 

They separated and Mikael dabbed at the corners of his eyes, “Damn. I was doing a really good job not crying today.” 

Even laughed again and patted his knee, “You’re such a softie.” 

“Shut up! Like you’re any better.” 

“Oh I’m not. We know I’m not,” he said, his eyes melting as they find Isak walking up to them. “Hey, baby,” he said as Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” Isak kissed the top of his head. “Nearly ready to go?” 

“Already?” 

“Already?” Isak echoed. “It’s nearly one in the morning. Eva’s about to fall asleep on the table.” 

The three boys laughed. “She’d kill you if you went off while she was asleep.” 

“I know! Plus, I’m getting tired myself,” Isak stretched, yawning. “So I think we’ve got to call it a night.” 

“Okay baby,” Even said patting Isak’s hips. “You tell Vilde we’re about to leave and I’ll start helping clean up.” 

“Oh no,” Mikael said. “You’re not helping clean up anything. That’s all us.” 

“Are you sure?” Even asked. 

“Even, it’s your wedding. Go home with your husband. You’ve got a plane to catch tomorrow. We’ll worry about the rest.”

“Thanks, Mik,” he said, pulling Mikael into another hug. 

Within twenty minutes, everyone was standing in two rows, making a path to the car. Mikael stood next to the car, camera rolling as sparklers were lit, glitter was thrown, and Isak and Even ended their wedding in a passionate kiss and a fit of laughter.  He turned his camera off as the turned out of the drive, savoring the end of the night, and anticipating all the good nights to come.


	11. When You Walked Into the Room Just Then, It's Like the Sun Came Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned the corner and everything stopped. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. Gone was the music, the guests, the wedding party. Even his mother, holding him steady, was nothing but a shadow. 
> 
> All Isak saw was Even. 
> 
> Even, who he had loved since he was seventeen. Even, who was broken and healing and whole all at once. Even, who was the bravest person Isak has ever known. Even, who was the dorkiest dancer, the snobbiest cinephile, and the best friend Isak could ever ask for. Even, who radiated love and light so strongly he nearly glowed. 
> 
> Even, who was the love of his life, the man of his dreams, the only person Isak wanted to spend forever with. 
> 
> Even, who was standing at the altar, looking at Isak as if he were the greatest thing in the universe. 
> 
> Even, his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Final Chapter and the WEDDING DAY! We are so sorry that this chapter is months late. Life got in the way a bit, but thanks to a wonderful comment from MarysC, we finally got our act together and finished it. So, for your patience, here's a 20K chapter of love. The title for this chapter comes from Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin. 
> 
> We also made a Spotify playlist for the fic, because what's a wedding without a little music? You can listen to it [here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/cwtalton/playlist/6rb1jmCXusu4h7fZYCaNXO) The first song starts with the first chapter, but the final chapter begins at XO by Beyoncé. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic (either in part or in whole), and thank you for sticking with us on this wild journey of tooth-decaying fluff. We love you all so much, and we hope you enjoy this last chapter. Big love to you all!

Of course, Even’s eyes snapped open at six o’clock in the morning on the day of the wedding.

He’d tried, he really had, to ensure that he could sleep in a little bit. He’d been too happy to fall right to sleep, and he’d taken to sending Isak stupid, mushy texts every few minutes, to Isak’s never ending amusement. Which had been great, until Isak had fallen asleep on him. And Even would never begrudge Isak a good night’s sleep, not when Isak’s troubles with sleep rivaled his own. So Even had just put his phone down and stared at the ceiling, wishing, for the first time, that he hadn’t insisted on sleeping at his parents house on the night before the wedding. He wished, as he always did when he had to sleep without Isak, that they were intertwined. He wished for Isak’s soft curls underneath his fingers, and for Isak’s nose to be pressed into his chest. This train of thought had taken him into the small hours of the morning, and he had finally drifted off while thinking about Isak’s laugh.

But his late night and the long day that had preceded it didn’t do anything to deter his body from being wide awake at six. Even sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep: his mind was already racing, going over all of the things he had to do before the ceremony. He stretched in his bed.

This was it. His wedding day.

His wedding to Isak Valtersen, the man of his dreams, the light in his sometimes-too-dark life, the kind of person that he’d been dreaming about ever since he found out the meaning of the word soulmate. He still couldn’t believe it. Even though he’d been daydreaming about marrying Isak since way before it was a viable option, there was still something surreal about the fact that it was actually happening. Despite all of their mutual baggage, they’d found their way to each other, and they’d stayed. When he thought of Isak walking down the aisle, towards him, all of the stress faded away.

He was calm.

Sometimes that wasn’t a state that Even could achieve very well. Besides being bipolar, he was also just an incredibly excitable person, and this type of stasis was usually something that eluded him. But something about Isak, something about the thought of spending the rest of his life with Isak, centered him.

He swung his legs off the side of his childhood bed. His parents hadn’t changed much about the room since he’d moved out, and it was strange to be back. In the corner was a pile of his old video cameras, collecting dust. On the walls were posters of some of his favorite movies: _Romeo + Juliet_ , _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ , and _The Darjeeling Limited_. Old school papers, trinkets from family vacations, and several stuffed animals that he’d been meaning to pass along to his nieces. It was like a time capsule, showing him a different Even. An Even who had been confused and lonely, even when he was surrounded by people. He was glad he wasn’t that Even anymore.

He padded out of the room and downstairs, following the smell of coffee.

He was surprised to see his mother standing in the kitchen, wrapped in her pink bathrobe and nursing a mug of coffee. Usually his father was the early riser out of the two of them, and Even would’ve thought, especially today, that his mother would want a few extra hours of sleep.

She turned when she heard him approach, face breaking into a smile. Sometimes he’d be struck by how beautiful his mother still was. She was getting older, but the lines around her eyes and the gray that threaded through her blonde hair didn’t age her as much as soften her. She looked content all the time, now, and Even was glad for it. It meant that he didn’t have to feel guilty about how many of those gray hairs he had caused.

“Good morning, Mamma,” he said, pulling her into a hug and dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

“Good morning, my love. How are you feeling? Ready for the big day?”

“I’m great. As ready as ever.” Even poured himself a cup of coffee, dumping in a heap of sugar.

“And Isak?” his mother said, and Even smiled when he heard her voice soften around Isak’s name. In the past five years, his mother had fallen in love with Isak. Well, everyone who met Isak fell in love with him, really, but Even’s mother had developed a soft spot for him that Even loved. She was always fussing, making sure Isak had enough to eat when they came over and chatting to him about his job, worried that it was causing him too much stress. Isak usually grumbled under her watchful eye, but when she wasn’t looking, Even saw him smile.

“As far as I know, he fell asleep before midnight and has been restfully dreaming ever since.”

“Good, good. You know how much he needs his sleep.”

“And what about my sleep?”

“You seem to be wide awake,” she said, casting an appraising eye over him. “Are you feeling tired?”

“No, no, I’m good. Really good.”

She raised her eyebrows, and Even took a sip of his coffee. She stared at him for a long minute, and then nodded her head towards the living room. “Come sit with me,” she said.

Even dutifully followed her. She settled herself into a cozy chair, and he sprawled out on the couch next to her. They were silent for a moment, and then she spoke.

“Do you remember when you were first diagnosed? Do you remember how afraid I was?”

Even nodded. He remembered hearing her cry through her closed door, remembered pushing down the panic inside him that he had been the one to do this to her. He remembered being terrified that he was no longer someone she recognized.

“I hope you know that I was never afraid of you or for myself. The diagnosis didn’t change the fact that I love you more than you could ever know. But I was afraid for you. I was afraid that you would be facing a long, difficult life, and afraid that you would have to face it alone. Because you are so strong. But I didn’t want you to have to be.”

Even nodded, his throat thickening. He had thought the same thing, time and time again. That he would be alone. And he was. And it seemed to stretch on forever, days of loneliness blurring together until he thought he would be alone forever. Until, suddenly, he wasn’t.

“But then you met Isak.” She smiled. “And the first time you brought him here, I saw the way he looked at you. And I wasn’t scared for you anymore. I didn’t know that you would marry him, but his love showed me that you wouldn’t be alone, that you would always find people who would love and take care of you.”

“He showed me that, too,” Even said fondly. Isak was the first person outside of his family that had loved Even unconditionally. He would never stop being amazed by it.

Even looked at his mother, saw that she had tears shining in her eyes. This surprised him. His mother never cried. His father was the one that got all weepy at Christmas advertisements and cat videos. His mother’s tears were few and far between. He got off the couch, crouching beside her, and put his arms around her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing! Every mother is bound to get a little emotional when her only son is getting married. These are happy tears. I’m so glad to see you doing so well. I’m so glad you have each other. I’m just sad that you’re all grown up now.”

Even gave her one last squeeze and then returning to the couch. “I’ll never be too old to need you, Mamma.” She laughed, clearing her throat of the emotion lodged there.

After a moment, Even said, “He makes me happy. Even on the bad days. Even when the sun is too much and everyone is too loud. He makes me happy.”

“I know. I’m so glad.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, as the sun began its ascent and filtered soft light into the room.

“Mamma?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I’ll be a good husband?”

She paused, and this was something Even really loved about his mother. Whenever he asked her something, no matter how inane, she always thought about her answer.

“I do,” she said. “You’re willing to make sacrifices for Isak, and that is half the battle. Dad and I have been married for thirty years now and the only things I know for sure about marriage are: be open to compromise, quick to forgive, and willing to embrace change. If you have those things, and you love the other person more than you love yourself, then you’ll be alright, even through hardship.”

Even thought about that, committing it to memory. “Thanks, Mamma. I’ll remember.”

“You’re about to start on an adventure, my love. I’m sure you’ll find it to be difficult and lovely, all at the same time.”

Even smiled. He thought that was beautiful.

\---

Even was just gathering the pieces of his suit together when he heard the rumble of deep voices from downstairs. A moment later, Mikael burst into his room, quickly followed by Elias and Magnus.

Magnus tackled Even in a hug, and they both toppled backward onto the bed. Elias and Mikael piled on top, making a pile of too-tall boys on a too-small bed.

“Today’s the day!” Magnus was saying, though his voice was muffled in the duvet cover. Even was laughing so hard that he felt like he’d run out of air, and the boys were shouting, and Even truly couldn’t believe that this was his life. He had the best friends in the universe, and though he hadn’t done much to deserve them, he’d made it his mission to appreciate them.

Just when Even felt like he couldn’t breathe, the boys rolled off of him and they all ended up in a heap on the floor. Just then, Even’s sister Sophie poked her head into the room. Upon seeing the boys, she rolled her eyes, amused.

“Evy, you’re getting married today, and yet here you are, acting twelve years old again,” she said.

Sophie’s daughter Rose ran into the room, jumping onto Even’s lap. “Uncle Even! Today I get to wear my pretty dress, right?”

“Yes, Rosie. You and Josie have a really big job. I’m counting on you,” Even said. She nodded solemnly until he started tickling her, which led to shrieking and more laughter from everyone.

A moment later, Even’s oldest sister Ingrid came into the room. Her eyes flashed with humor before she started barking orders in her typical oldest sibling fashion. The boys scrambled up, brushing themselves off.

“Okay. It’s 11:30 now. It takes you about thirty minutes to get to the house, depending on traffic, so you guys should probably go soon,” Ingrid said. No surprise, she was already ready, wearing the long yellow dress that Even had helped her pick out.

“We’re going. Who’s driving?” Even said. Elias raised his hand.

“Elias is taking us,” said Mikael, “and the rest of the boys are meeting us when we get there. Eva and Vilde have had them out there since eight o’clock this morning, setting out chairs and flower arrangements and all of that.”

Even chuckled, picturing Adam and Mutta bickering over flowers and Yousef steadfastly setting out chairs under Eva’s watchful eye.

“Do you have everything you need?” asked Magnus, looking at the rumpled mess they’d made of Even’s bed.

Even pointed to a duffel bag that was sitting in his desk chair. “That’s pretty much everything I need in there.” He’d hastily stuffed his suit into its garment bag before the boys had rushed in, and he grabbed it from his closet as Magnus shouldered the duffel bag.

“Ready?” Mikael asked.

Even’s throat felt tight. Nerves, he thought. Mikael, Elias, and Magnus looked at him with smiles on their faces, eyes alight with excitement. Even relaxed. His best friends were taking him to marry the love of his life. What the hell did he have to be nervous about?

* * *

Isak’s eyes fluttered open to the soft, golden light streaming in from the crack in their yellow curtains. He groaned and burrowed his face deeper into Even’s pillow, willing the universe to let him sleep just a _little_ longer.

He slept terribly last night, as he always does when Even’s away. Part of him hates that he can only get a good night’s sleep with Even. But another, more selfish, more dominant part of him loves when Even’s lying next to him, or below him, or behind him, or in any position that allows Isak to touch him, so that he can feel safe, warm and restful. Even after all these years.

But with Even sleeping at his parent’s house last night, combined with the nerves for today, Isak didn’t get to sleep until almost 4 a.m. and now it was, well, too early for him to feel good about waking up.

And yes, he was getting _married_ today. And he was getting married to _Even_ the actual best person in his whole life. And he was over the moon about it. Absolutely fucking elated.

But damn it if he wasn’t pissed off about having to _wake up_.

So he curled tighter around Even’s pillow, and willed sleep to come just a little quicker. He didn’t stand a chance though because the second he was in hypnagogia, half asleep, his phone started buzzing.

He sighed as he answered the phone, heavily, so whoever was on the other end knew exactly how annoyed he was at this phone call.

“I can’t talk to you right now, I’m sleeping,” he grumbled.

A familiar laugh pierced Isak’s heart through the phone, and he sat up straight in bed.

“Is that any way to talk to the man you’re going to marry in six hours?”

“Even?” Isak asked.

“Is there someone else you’re getting married to? I know there are a few other people who would be excited to marry you, but as far as I can remember I’m the only one with a ring,” Even joked.

Isak rolled his eyes, “Only you can get away with teasing me this early.”

“Early? Is it early?”

“It’s,” Isak looked at his phone, “Fuck, it’s 9:30.”

His favorite laugh rang again in his ears, making his heart flutter and a blush creep up his cheeks.

“What time did you even wake up if you’re not thinking 9:30 a.m. is early?” Isak asked.

“I’ve been up since six,” Even said.

“Six!? Fy faen Even! That’s practically what time I fell asleep,” Isak said. He threw himself back down onto his pillows, pulling Even’s to his chest, and burrowing deeper into the covers.

“What time did you fall asleep? You stopped texting me pretty early,” Even said.

Isak blushed. “Four a.m.?”

“Baby.”

“It’s fine!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t sleep if I didn’t, so I had to make you think I did.”

“I would’ve come over.” Sadness tinged his voice.

“And risk bad luck for our marriage? No thank you Even,” Isak said, eliciting another soft laugh from Even. He could practically see his eyes crinkle. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too baby. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Isak blushed at his own confession.

He shouldn’t be embarrassed to say it. He would shout his excitement from the mountaintops if he was the kind of guy to do that. But there was something about this admission that made everything more real. Lying in their bed, sheets soft on his bare skin, Even’s pillow under his arm, sleep threatening to pull him under at any moment. Hearing Even’s bright voice on the phone mere hours before they were going to be wed, solidified something in his heart.

Isak was never sure of much. The uncertainties of life are endlessly fascinating and terrifying to him. But listening to Even breathe, practically feeling him in their bed, Isak was sure. He’s always been sure of Even. And now he can’t wait to make his certainty known to everyone.

“Me either baby. Only a few more hours.”

“Mhmm,” Isak murmured, the softness of Even’s voice lulling him into contentedness, far from the way he felt when he woke.

“You’re going to look so good in your suit,” Even’s voice was deep. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve had a boner half the morning because I keep picturing you.”

“Even!” Isak laughed.

Even laughed louder than ever, “What?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“You expect me to just keep quiet about this? You’re the hottest person on a regular day, and now I get to see you in a tux? Forgive me for being a little excited. Aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m excited!”

“Then why won’t you let me talk about this? Come on baby, talk dirty to me,” Even joked, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

“Ugh you’re the worst I’m hanging up on you.”

“No you’re not! You love it. You like me getting you all hot and bothered this early in the morning.”

Isak said nothing.

“See I can practically feel you rolling your eyes at me. I bet you’re blushing now too. God you look so fucking hot when you blush. When your cheeks are red, and your soft skin is heating up, your whole body is warm against my lips. Every. Single. Inch of you.”

“Even,” Isak whined.

“Yeah baby?” His whisper was hoarse.

“Stop,” Isak said, barely audible.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because.”

“Because why? You don’t like the imagining me kissing you? Kissing your lips, or your neck,” Even’s voice dropped lower. “Or you hips. God, your hips are hot.”

“Even, please,” Isak whimpered.

“Or your thighs?” Even continued as if Isak hadn’t spoken. “You’ve got the prettiest thighs I’ve ever seen.”

“Even,” Isak said desperately.

“God the things I would do to you if we were together.”

“Even!”

“Yeah baby.”

“If you keep this up I won’t marry you.”

“Why not?” Even said. It sounded like concern, but Isak could tell he was smirking.

“Because now I’m hard and you’re not here to relieve me!”

“Aw, baby,” Even crooned. “You’ve got a hand.”

“I am not getting myself off alone on the day of our wedding.”

“Suit yourself” He said, chipper as ever.

“You owe me later.”

“Oh that won’t be a problem baby,” he said. “Trust me.”

Isak groaned again, “Have I mentioned that you’re the worst?”

“Once or twice,” he laughed. “I should go soon. Mamma’s making breakfast. I just wanted to hear your voice first.”

“Yeah that’s all you wanted to do was hear my voice,” Isak said, fondly. Even laughed.

“Among other things of course. Make sure you eat something too okay?” Even asked.

“Do you count?” Isak said.

“Fuck. Isak.”

Isak grinned. “Payback.”

“You’re going to get me into so much trouble today.”

“Good.”

“But really, make sure you eat something today. And drink water.

Isak rolled his eyes, “I will Even.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good, I need your stamina up for today.”

“Bastard.”

“I love you. See you in a few hours.”

“Love you too.”

“Man of my life,” Even whispered as he hung up. Isak blushed and buried his face in Even’s pillow. His heart was already close to bursting, and that was just a phone call. Isak had no idea how he was going to make it through the rest of the day.

Looking at his phone, it was nearly ten, and in Isak’s mind that was plenty of time to sleep again, until he really, truly, absolutely had to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

But no sooner had he closed his eyes than his phone buzzed again. He sighed, looking at the screen.

“Hi Eva.”

“You sound sleepy.”

“That’s because I was sleeping.”

“Of course you were. Isak you do remember what today is right?”

“Saturday,” he deadpanned. Eva began to speak but Isak quickly talked over her. “Yes, Eva I know what today is. It’s the day I’ve been waiting for since I met Even, do you really think I’d forget that?”

“Of course not. I’m just making sure you’re not running behind. You know how you’re always late.”

Isak frowned at the phone. “Oh fuck you, Eva I’m never late. Always on time. The master of punctuality.”

“Okay,” she said, in a tone that made it clear she did not believe him one bit.

To be fair, she was right. Isak was usually late. But that’s because most of the time he would rather stay at home than go to whatever social event she had roped him into. But this was different. Isak wasn’t going to be late to the wedding. Hell, he was going to be lucky if he didn’t sprint down the aisle to see Even. He was damn near close to getting out of bed this morning and running over to Even’s parents’ house just to see him -- and maybe a little more than “just see him.” Regardless, Isak was not going to be late to his own wedding. This was going to be the best day of his life, and he’d be damn stupid to do something to screw that up.

“Anyway, Vilde and I are at the venue with Chris and Mutta to set up. Adam and Yousef are here to do some shots of the grounds and the tent and everything before it gets covered with people. Jonas and the kollectiv are coming to pick you up and bring you to the house fairly soon, so you should probably start getting ready since you clearly haven’t. Mahdi and Sana will meet you all here, and Mr. and Mrs. Bakkoush will be picking up your mother and bringing her about an hour before the wedding. Everything sound good?”

“Yes, Eva we’ve been over the schedule of events a hundred times. I know it just as well as you do.”

“I’m just checking. You can’t blame me for being concerned, one of my best friends is getting married!”

Isak softened at that, “Yeah I know. You’re just as nervous as I am.”

She laughed, “I suppose you’re right. It’s gonna be good though. I talked to your mom yesterday and she seemed really happy.”

“Yeah she’s been doing good lately. She keeps talking about the wedding, so I think she’s excited. I hope so at least. As long as she’s happy. If she and Even are happy, then it’ll be a good day.”

“Well one of those is a guarantee for sure,” Eva laughed. “Even called Vilde three times before 7:00 this morning. I almost feel bad that she’s on other groom duty because Even’s so into planning. I think she likes his attention though.”

“I heard that!” Isak heard Vilde squeal through the phone. He and Eva both laughed.

“She’s on the phone with Even now talking about the plan for the day even though he’s the one who came up with it,” she laughed, and Isak could feel her shaking her head.

“Oh! Hang on just a second Vilde needs me.”

Isak smiled softly to himself. He’s really lucky to have Eva in his life. She’s been willing to put up with all his shit for longer than most people -- and more of his shit if he’s being honest. But she’s always stuck by him, and time has only brought them closer.

After he and Even started dating, Isak had seen how badly he’d fucked up with Eva. He would do anything to keep Even in his life, regardless of the bad shit that might jeopardize their relationship, and he can’t blame Eva for wanting to do the same with Jonas. So he apologized, and supported them as much as he could when they got back together.

He noticed something was off though between them, but he didn’t say anything. After they broke up a second time, Eva came out to him and confessed that she’d been crushing on Vilde for years. He was the first one she told, and he was the one she always went to when they had problems. But they were happier than ever together, and Isak, as much as he was annoyed by Vilde sometimes, was so glad they had each other.

Eva’s voice came back to him bright and chipper, absolutely dripping with love, “Even told Vilde to tell me to tell you that he loves you and can’t wait to see you.”

Isak rolled his eyes, “I talked to him twenty minutes ago! He’s impossible.”

“He’s just excited,” Eva laughed. “He’s marrying the man of his dreams after all.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Okay, Isak. I’m have to get to work. You’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on. Take a shower, eat some breakfast, and text me if you need anything. See you soon!”

“Thanks for everything, Eva,”

“Bye Isak,” she smiled.

He hung up the phone and saw that he had a slew of texts.

**Mamma:**  
_(08:43) I’m so proud of you. Can’t wait to see you and Even today <3_

**Mahdi:**  
_(09:37) Big day today man!_

**Even:**  
_(0:32) Goodnight baby hope you sleep well._  
_(01:04) I miss you <3_  
_(10:01) I can’t stop thinking about how hot you’re gonna look today [flame emoji, flame emoji, flame emoji]_  
_Seriously you’re gonna look so good._  
_I can’t wait to take you home and have sex with my HUSBAND [heart eyes emoji]_  
_Love you <3_

**Sana:**  
_(10:28) Don’t screw anything up today [smirk emoji, yellow heart]_

**Eskild:**  
_(09:03) TODAY’S THE DAY BABY GAY_  
_Omg that rhyme was totally an accident_  
_But amazing_  
_I’m keeping that_  
_(10:51) WE’RE COMING TO GET YOU SOON SO BE READY_

Mikael simply sent him a text with hearts in every color of the rainbow, and Magnus sent him nothing but a selfie of him and Even, and fourteen heart eye emojis. He stared at it for longer than he would care to admit, taking in every inch or Even’s face. His blue eyes, his crinkly smile, and his hair, still soft from sleep. Isak couldn’t get enough.

Isak was startled by three quick knocks on the door. He flung the covers off himself and padded over to the door, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of his eyes.

“Good morning baby gay!” Eskild shouted the second Isak opened the door, pushing himself into the apartment. “Oh my god you look terrible.”

“Hi Eskild, so nice to see you too,” Isak grumbled.

“He’s right you know,” Jonas said, walking in after him.

Isak scoffed, “Some best man you are!”

“Chill,” Jonas said, pushing a cup of coffee and a bagel into Isak’s hand. Linn and Noora entered after him, greeting Isak with a kiss on either cheek.

“Isak, I told you we were coming and you needed to be ready, you’re not even showered yet!”

“I was getting there! You guys are early and I had some very important phone calls I needed to make.”

“Phone sex with Even is not that important when you’re going to marry him in four and a half hours,” Jonas said.

“How do you--why did you think we were--that’s not even--anyway I’ll have you know that I was on the phone with Eva just before you got here.”

“Doesn’t matter. Hurry up and eat, then get in the shower, we need to be out of here with everything in,” Jonas pats his pockets searching for his phone to check the time. It’s amazing he doesn’t have a watch, Isak thought, considering how hipster Jonas is and how little he trusts technology.

“23 minutes,” Noora answered for him.

“23 minutes, Isak,” Jonas echoed, he winked at Noora and Isak saw a faint smile curl at her lips.

“Okay I’m hurrying,” he said, shoving the bagel into his mouth as quickly as possible, washing it down with coffee, which his scalded his tongue on.

“We’ll get you some water after your shower,” Jonas said about Isak’s burn. “Eskild got you some new soap that he’s sure Even will love. I need you to be out here and showered in eleven minutes. We’ll take care of your suit and everything else you need, and we’ll make sure the apartment is clean enough for you and Even to come home to.”

Eskild pushed Isak toward the bathroom and promptly shoved him in, throwing clothes in after him. “Hurry up baby gay! We don’t need you smelling the way you usually do. And don’t worry, Even picked out the soap himself so you know he’s going to like it.”

“He likes the way I smell anyway,” Isak shouted from behind the closed door. “And you shouldn’t encourage him!”

“Oh it’s his wedding Isak, I’m allowed to encourage him!”

Soon the water was running and Isak was rushing through his normal routine, washing as quickly as possible. He toweled off, and lathered up his face to shave, and definitely did not cut his chin in an attempt to make Jonas’s very strict time constraint.

As he was brushing his teeth, he heard a vacuum start and god, he can’t even remember the last time they vacuumed.

He walked out of the bathroom and into a perfectly spotless apartment that smelled strongly of bleach.

The counters were clean, there were no dishes in the sink, two bottles of wine and two six packs covered the kitchen table, the bed was made. It looked entirely different.

“Wow,” Isak said. “You guys really know how to clean up.”

“It was mostly Noora,” Jonas whispered, “You know how she is.”

“I heard that,” Three different voices chimed in three different tones. Eskild with offense, Noora with pride, and Linn, as usual, with indifference.

“It’s true, though,” Jonas said. He clapped his hands, “Alright, are we ready to go?”

“Uh, my suit?” Isak asked.

“Already in the car,” Noora said, patting his chest.

“And shoes?”

“The car!”

“Uhh, boutonniere?”

“Isak you know Eva will have that with her,” Noora said. “Trust us. We’ve got everything.”

“I’ve even got back up cologne, deodorant, and toothpaste for my favorite smelly boy,” Eskild said ruffling Isak’s wet hair.

“Alright, I trust you all.”

“Great,” Jonas said, holding open the apartment door. “Let’s get you a husband!”

* * *

Elias pulled into the gravel drive of the house that was serving as the wedding venue and as they approached the front door, a very excited looking Eva and Vilde rushed out of it, jumping up and down and waving. Even couldn’t help but chuckle. He was so glad that Eva and Vilde had been the ones to plan his wedding. They’d listened to everything Even and Isak had said, put up with Isak’s extreme pickiness, and catered to Even’s extra requests with ease. Besides being personally invested in Even and Isak’s wedding day, they were also just good at their jobs. Even just hoped that one day, he’d be able to return the favor and help them with their wedding. 

He stepped out of the car and almost had the wind knocked out of him by a small blonde streak that wrapped him in a hug. “Vilde!” he gasped. “At this rate, I’ll asphyxiate before I reach the altar.”

“Sorry, sorry!” she said, backing away a couple steps. “I’m just so excited! I’ve been waiting for so long, and everything is going to be so perfect, and I really just can’t believe that this day is–”

“Vilde!” Eva cut her off with a laugh. “Let him breathe.” Even smiled appreciatively at Eva, who gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

“Eva,” Magnus said, “where should we put this stuff?” He was holding up Even’s duffel bag, and Elias and Mikael were clutching the garment bags with all of their suits in them.

Eva snapped to attention. “Alright. Vilde? Lead the boys to their room. In the hallway, to the right. Don’t get it mixed up with Isak’s room, that’s all we need. If Even sees Isak before the ceremony we’d never get them down the aisle, they’d be too busy staring at each other. Elias! Give that bag to Even and then go find Adam, Mutta, and Yousef. They should be setting up the dance floor in the back, but tell them they need to come get dressed. Come on, everyone, move! On the off chance that Isak is on time, we need to get going.”

She herded them towards the house, Even bringing up the rear with a smile on his face.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur. He was just so eager to get himself to the altar that, when he would look back later, Even could only remember certain moments of the time leading up to the ceremony.

He remembered Adam, Mutta, and Yousef bursting into the room, performing an uncanny repeat of the tackle that Magnus, Elias, and Mikael had put Even through that morning. Their yells and whoops of excitement warmed Even’s heart all over again, and his cheeks were already straining from smiling so wide. Eva was yelling from the door for them to get all of their roughhousing out of the way before they put on their suits, so naturally all the rest of the boys joined them on the floor. Even was sprawled out, head on Mikael’s stomach and legs pinned under Mutta, and they were all laughing, and he felt light as air. He couldn’t believe there’d been a time in his life that he’d pushed these boys away, that they hadn’t been a natural part of his everyday life. He couldn’t believe that there had been a time before they had learned every bad thing about him, and still wanted to be his friend.

“Boys?” he said.

There was a chorus of “yes’.”

“Thanks for being here.”

Mikael patted his hair, and Mutta flipped over to clutch onto Even’s legs. He squirmed, but Mutta held tight, and to Even’s surprise, it was Adam who spoke up first.

“Even. Sometimes I think you still doubt whether or not you’re one of us. But, bro, you gotta stop that shit. You always have been, and you always will be. We wouldn’t even consider being anywhere else today. We got your back.”

“Yeah. You couldn’t get rid of us if you tried, now. We know all the tricks of Even Bech Næsheim now,” Mutta said.

“Yeah,” Mikael piped up, “Nearly ten years of friendship? You’re stuck with us now.”

“We’re so glad we’ve got you, man.”

Even locked eyes with Yousef and was greeted with a sincerity he still sometimes couldn’t believe was real. He and Yousef had the most complicated relationship of the group, and it took them awhile to get to a place of complete comfort again. But over time, they became closer than ever. Yousef tended to be the voice of reason in the group, and Even used to look up to him a lot for that. He tends to think about his decisions more than the rest of the boys, which is where he gets the air of maturity. But Even knows from many long nights spent together talking that Yousef is just as unsure as the rest of them. Yousef even admitted--much to Even’s disbelief--that he admired Even for how much he’s grown. Yousef reached for Even’s hand and clutched it briefly before letting it go.

“Yeah yeah, we all love Even,” Elias said. “Can we eat yet?”

* * *

When the kollectiv and Jonas rolled up to the venue, Isak had barely been out of the car before Eva was in front of him, tugging his arm away from the tent.

“I can’t believe you are this late,” Eva was reprimanding. “Jonas, you know better than this. We are on a strict time schedule!”

“It’s fine, Eva,” Isak said. “We still have a few hours before the ceremony. Is everyone else here?”

“Yes. Sana and Mahdi should be in your dressing room. Inside, to the left.”  
  
Isak kissed Eva on the cheek. “You’re the best, Eva. Really.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Go eat, I’ll be in to check on you in an hour.”

“Love you!” Isak shouted as he walked into the dressing room.

“You too!” She echoed.

That love was short lived, however, because as soon as Eva came to announce that Isak had to be ready in ten minutes, he felt like he was going to throw up.  
He was pacing the dressing room, willing himself to be okay. Mahdi was telling him to be chill, everything was going to be fine, and Sana was fanning him with the bag from their kebab lunch.

“It’s just Even,” she said.

And the thing was, Isak knew that. Of course he knew that. Hell, he had been waiting for this forever. But did that make it any less terrifying. He had practically devoted his life entirely to that man already. But now doing it, legally, in front of all their friends and family? It was just a lot for Isak to process.

He had thought about it already. Many, many times. And each time he was totally okay with it. But now? Now was a little terrifying.

He knew everyone was talking to him, trying to get him to calm down. And he was, sort of. He just needed to breathe a little more.

“Isak?” He heard a familiar voice, and a soft hand began rubbing his back.

“Mom?” He said, releasing a shaky breath.

“Hi darling,” Marianne said. “How are you doing?”

“I’m--I’m...you know,” Isak stammered.

Marianne laughed, and Isak delighted at the sound. “You look like a bundle of nerves,” she said.

He laughed too, “I am.”

“Why?”

“Because--because well, what if something goes wrong? Not just today, but in the future. I love Even--God I love him more than anything. But what if that’s not enough? What if--what if I’m not enough?”

Marianne pulled her son into a warm embrace, understanding his fears and all the unspoken questions. What if he ended up like his father? What if he left Even like Terje left Marianne? What if one day everything got to be too much and Isak crumbled like the weak mess he was? What if Marianne slipped, and disapproved of the entire thing? What if everything turned to shit like it has so often in the past?

When they separated, Marianne pressed her forehead against Isak’s. “I know you’re afraid. And that’s okay. We’re all afraid. But,” she said, pulling back to look in Isak’s eyes, “you are so strong. You and Even, together, are the strongest pair I have ever seen. God gave you each other, of that I am sure. To take care of each other, to love each other, in ways that most people are lucky to get.”

Isak laughed, weakly, relieved, and his mother reached up, wiping a tear away from his eye.

“Today is a good day Isak. Even though your father isn’t here. Even if your silly dog pees on everything, or you trip down the aisle, or you forget your lines. Today is a good day because you, my beautiful son, are getting married to someone who loves you more than he loves himself. And that. That is truly something to celebrate.”

Isak wanted to speak, to say anything, but if he opened his mouth, only a sob would be released. So instead, he wrapped his mother in his arms, kissed her on the top of the head, and left the dressing room, ready to marry the man of his life.

* * *

The only thing that Even was capable of remembering, as he stood at the end of the aisle waiting for Isak to appear, was Eva’s reminders to not lock his knees.

Even’s mind was a landscape of _Isak, Isak, Isak._ Not that it wasn’t always like that. But today was especially bad. And who could blame him? Even went over his vows in his head one more time. He’d agonized over them, procrastinated writing them, and had been terrified to start them, certain that he’d never be able to get all of his feelings for Isak into less than two minutes of words.

But then he’d sat down, put pen to paper. And it had come easily. Almost as if Even had been mentally preparing these vows for years, and all he had to do was record them. No one else had seen them or heard them, and if Even could clear everyone out and just say them to Isak, he would. But Even guessed the point of a wedding was to proclaim things, in front of people, so he supposed everyone would have to hear.

He glanced around. The day was perfect, warm and bright, and the seats were full, and it was so damn cinematic that Even wanted to record it all. His family was smiling at him from the front row, and all the people he cared about were in this space. Never in a million years did Even think that this could be his life. Even as it was happening, he felt like it was someone else in his place. A better, happier Even.

But then he remembered that with Isak he was that better, happier Even. And then he got impatient all over again. Where the hell was Isak?

Just as the thought crossed Even’s mind, the music, which had been soft and delicate, changed. It swelled into something expectant, and Even straightened, his mind going a little fuzzy with excitement. He felt Eskild’s hand on his back, a steadying presence. The wedding party began to appear, starting with his nieces, who waved to him with silly grins. Even smiled back, sticking his tongue out and making them giggle.

His friends came towards him, smiling and radiant, and it all ended with Jonas and Mikael, who weren’t even looking at Even, but instead were smiling at each other, so softly, and Even knew for certain that there would always be love between the two of them.

But he didn’t dwell on his best friend for very long, because the music changed again. This time, it wasn’t the typical classical wedding song that Even had been expecting. No, this was something Even recognized immediately, and instead of annoying him, like he had told Isak it would, it melted him.

Of fucking course the man that Even loved more than anything in the entire godforsaken world would insist on walking down the aisle to an instrumental arrangement of Kanye fucking West. Even didn’t think he could feel another ounce of fondness for the boy. He really thought he might explode.

And then Isak himself rounded the corner, and Even almost choked on his breath.

Isak had always been beautiful. Ever since Even saw him, on his first day of class at Nissen. Back then, Isak had been wearing his hat backwards, boasting deep circles under his eyes and a near-permanent skeptical expression. And he had been one of the most beautiful things that Even had ever seen. Even had been knocked over by the strength of his attraction, even then.

But now? An Isak that was happy, healthy, loved, and accepted? Who was in love (with Even, of all people), and who wasn’t ashamed or scared of his own feelings? This Isak was too good to exist. He was so pretty, nothing else would ever compare. It wasn’t even sexual, the things that Even was feeling in that moment. It was just awe, appreciation, and love. Not just love for what he saw, but love for everything that Isak was, inside and out. From the hair, which was golden and soft, to the crisp green of his eyes, to the way his mouth fell open a little bit when his eyes met Even’s, to the perfectly tailored blue of the suit. It was too much. Even felt like sinking to the ground. He felt tears spring to his eyes, and he wasn’t even embarrassed by them. He let them fall.

He was crying because he was so lucky, that Isak would choose to be walking down the aisle towards _Even_ , when he could’ve had anyone, and anyone would’ve been easier to love. He was crying because Isak was beaming, and there had been a time when Even had wondered if Isak was capable of a smile this light, this large. He was crying because this wasn’t just a ceremony. It was the start of absolutely everything.

Isak was getting closer, and it took everything in Even to stay where he was, and not rush into the aisle and sweep Isak into his arms.

Finally, just when Even was vibrating with impatience, Isak and Marianne stopped in front of Even.

“Who presents this man to be married?” Eskild’s voice surprised Even, who had momentarily forgotten there was anyone else in the vicinity.

Even and Isak locked eyes, and Isak’s face was soft. “I do,” Marianne said, and Even tore his gaze away from Isak for the briefest of seconds, so that he could smile at Marianne, because he knew how much her being here meant to Isak.

Even stepped down to Isak’s level. He gave Marianne a hug, and she squeezed him back.

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear. “For taking care of him.” He smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze. It wasn’t anything he should be thanked for, really. Taking care of Isak was the greatest joy in his life.

He turned to him, up close for the first time in what felt like forever. He could see the freckle on Isak’s left cheek, the one he liked to kiss early in the morning. He could see the different colors of his eyes, the dimples pressing into his cheeks, and the smallest upturn of his nose. Even took Isak’s hands to keep himself from kissing his soon-to-be-husband stupid right then and there.

They climbed back to Eskild, who caught them both up in a hug. Even choked out a laugh, and heard the gathered crowd do the same. Isak rolled his eyes and blushed the deepest red, which was just so Isak that Even ached. Even squeezed his hands and Isak looked at him, with desire, with love, with longing. Even smiled wider, which he hadn’t known was possible.

“Are you ready?” Eskild asked.

“So fucking ready,” said Isak. Even let out a bark of laughter, even as Eskild elbowed Isak in the side. If he had ever had second thoughts about the fact that this man in front of him was his soulmate, they would’ve been gone after that moment.

Eskild started the ceremony, and Even bounced up and down, his hands in Isak’s. He knew he should be taking in the ceremony, but God if he didn’t just want to eat Isak’s face off. With every smirk and bit of eye contact, Isak was reminding Even that it had been way too long since they’d done anything other than kiss.

“Isak,” Eskild was saying, and with effort, Even drug his thoughts away from Isak’s body. Which he probably shouldn’t have been thinking about while at the altar anyways, but he was only human. “You’ve prepared your own vows?”

Isak nodded, and when he spoke, his voice was gruff with suppressed emotion. Even couldn’t stop smiling. The vows were short and sweet, very Isak, and Even could tell he had chosen each word carefully. He didn’t pull his eyes away from Even the entire time, and though Even didn’t need vows to be assured of how much Isak loved him, he was surprised by how emotional he felt by the time Isak finished speaking. He squeezed Isak’s hand extra hard and wiped his cheek on the shoulder of his suit, willing himself to stop crying.

“Even?” Eskild said, turning to him. Even took a deep breath.

“If you know me at all,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, “then you’ll know I love movies. I love the way everything is just as simple or complex as it’s meant to be, and the way things work out perfectly in the end. Now, my life is neither as simple or as neat as I want it to be, and I never thought it would look like something out of a movie, but the minute I met Isak Valtersen, he has made my life feel like something award-worthy. I never knew anything about sacrifice, about unconditional love, about putting someone else before myself, before I met you, Is. When I met you, I was sure about you in a way that I’d never been sure about anything before. I would’ve stayed by your side through anything. And, to my endless and utter amazement, you stayed by my side too. I know I’m not easy to love. I know life is complicated, and we have struggles and hard times. But, baby, there is no one who makes me want to get through them, no one that makes me want to live the way you do. I never knew that one adorable grump could change my life so much, but I’ll be forever grateful to whatever higher power exists for letting me have you. I love you more than anything. I’ll always love you. Even when you’re a grumpy old man, even if we have nothing. As long as I’m with you, life will be worth it. I will love you until I forget what loving is. Beyond that, even. As long as I have a breath and a will, you will be my only everything. Isak Valtersen, you are the best and brightest thing to ever happen to me. And you have all of me. Forever.”

Isak’s face was open in a way that Even rarely saw. His eyes were so full of emotion, it made Even cry even more. From there, Eskild hurried the ceremony along, thankfully, because Even wasn’t going to last much longer with Isak looking at him like that.

Finally, finally, Eskild told them they could exchange rings. The cold metal slid onto Even’s finger, and it felt like a promise. One he was dying to make. Eskild could hardly get the right words out, Even was already leaning towards his husband. His husband! Isak’s hands gripped the front of Even’s suit, strong and insistent, and Even took one wondrous moment to rest his hands on either side of Isak’s slightly-pink cheeks. Then, Isak’s mouth was on his and oh, God, Even knew they were about to make a scene but he kissed Isak back with everything he had, and their tongues tangled with each other and it felt like the first and last time they’d kissed all rolled into one.

They broke apart only because everyone was cheering and chanting, and Even never wanted the moment to end.

* * *

Isak could hardly think, everything was such a blur. Eva was ushering the wedding party down the aisle, pairing up friends, siblings, and old lovers. He registered Jonas’s presence, Mikael’s cheerful, always-happy attitude, walking down the aisle, side-by-side, casually bumping each other as they walked.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and looked up to see Eva staring at him, tears welling in her eyes.

“Ready?” she asked, gathering Isak and Marianne into her arms.

Isak nodded, still unable to speak. He looked at his mother, and she returned his smile, absolutely beaming. She gave him an encouraging nod, and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

He hardly registered the music beginning before he was walking. One, two, one, two, he thought, counting steps and calming breaths.

Vaguely, he heard a rustling of chairs and bodies, as everyone stood to welcome him.  
He turned the corner and everything stopped. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. Gone was the music, the guests, the wedding party. Even his mother, holding him steady, was nothing but a shadow.

All Isak saw was Even.

Even, who he had loved since he was seventeen. Even, who was broken and healing and whole all at once. Even, who was the bravest person Isak has ever known. Even, who was the dorkiest dancer, the snobbiest cinephile, and the best friend Isak could ever ask for. Even, who radiated love and light so strongly he nearly glowed.

Even, who was the love of his life, the man of his dreams, the only person Isak wanted to spend forever with.

Even, who was standing at the altar, looking at Isak as if he were the greatest thing in the universe.

Even, his husband.

His feet moved, and his mother came with him. Slowly, carefully, Isak moved down the aisle, not taking his eyes off Even’s blue ones. Even was grinning wider than he had ever seen, and god, how could Isak have doubted, for even a millisecond, that this was exactly where he was supposed to be. Nothing could have felt more right than this moment, walking down the aisle, looking at Even, knowing that in the next thirty minutes, he would have a ring on his finger, a husband to call his own, and a life that he couldn’t wait to begin.

Just a few more steps. _One, two, three_.

Marianne pulled him to a stop at the end of the aisle, Isak’s feet moving of their own volition, trying to get as close to Even as possible.

“Who presents this man to be married?” Eskild’s voice rang out, shaking with emotion.

“I do,” Marianne said proudly, a strength in her voice Isak had never heard before. He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek as she squeezed his arm. Even approached them, hugged Marianne, and took Isak’s hand, the hand that ached with a wanting he didn’t know he had until this moment.

Their fingers laced together, and Even brought them up for a kiss. Isak’s breath caught in his throat and he was certain he wouldn’t make it to the end of the ceremony. But before he could even register that thought, Even was pulling him to the altar, and Eskild was wrapping them both in a hug.

The guests burst into laughter, and when Eskild regained composure Isak was blushing something fierce, looking down at his and Even’s intertwined hands. Even squeezed them, and Isak looked up at him shyly through his lashes.

Even was so bright, so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at him. But Isak would put up with any sort of pain that came with Even, because God, Even was worth every ounce of effort Isak could give. And he wanted to give it all.

“Are you ready?” Eskild asked.

Isak smirked at Even, “So fucking ready.”

The look on Even’s face was worth Eskild’s elbow in his side.

Formalities were exchanged, and it was time for vows. Isak rushed through his so quick that he hardly even knew what he had said, even though he slaved over the wording for weeks, asking advice from Eva, Jonas, Noora, Mikael, and practically everyone but Even himself.

Even’s however, will stick with Isak forever. Not because of what was said, though certainly that was something to remember. No, they’ll stick with Isak because of the way Even looked as he said them.

Even is great with words, and being the corniest man Isak has ever met, he’s fantastic with declarations of love. But this...this was different.

There was something so soft and earnest about the way Even described his love for Isak, the way he thanked him for staying by his side through everything, the way he insisted Isak would make the most attractive grumpy old man, and the way he said he would love him, even when they’re both too old to take care of each other. _Especially then,_ Isak thought, _I will love this man beyond this earth, and nothing will change that._

Now, Isak was practically bouncing with anticipation as Even slid the ring onto his finger. Luckily, Eskild knew how eager they were for a short ceremony, and there wasn’t long before he was finally, _finally_ , able to kiss Even.

His hands knotted in his lapel, and Even’s hands cupped Isak’s face, and it felt like the world was turning upside down. His mouth opened greedily, and Even’s hands moved from his face to his back. He tipped Isak backward, trying to taste as much of him as possible.

There were wolf whistles surrounding them, and Elias shouted, “Get a room!” before they finally parted. Panting, blushing, Isak rested his head against Even’s shoulder. They squeezed each other tight, and Even kissed his face one, two, three more times before Eskild finally pronounced them “Husband and Husband.”

The music started, and they made their way back down the aisle, cheeks hurting from smiling so big, but unable, unwilling to stop.

At the end of the aisle Isak stopped and pulled Even in for one more long, lingering kiss, because he was _married dammit_ , and he was going to kiss this man as often as he liked.

Which he did, for the rest of the night, and the rest of his life.

* * *

They were _married_. He was so elated that Even didn’t even feel like he was in his own body anymore. Throughout the ceremony, Isak held his hands and grounded him, kept him tethered to the earth. But now, even with Isak’s hand in his own, he felt like they were up in the clouds because he was certain that there was nothing, nothing on earth that could feel as good as marrying Isak.

His cheeks hurt from smiling but there was no chance he was going to stop. He couldn’t keep his hands off Isak (as if he ever could), but no one could tell him to stop because it was his _wedding day_ and they were finally, _finally_ married.

They were taking pictures and Even absolutely refused to let go of Isak’s hand. When the boys tore him away to get a picture with just them, he thought he was going to burst. Even honestly doesn’t know how her survived the day up until this point. Just a few minutes of being apart was torturous.

“You can still see him,” Elias had cried, “It’s not like he’s disappeared.”

Regardless, the second the boys released him, he rushed back and wrapped Isak in his arms and didn’t stop kissing him for five whole minutes. Did they really expect them to be chill today? Their friends should know them better by now.

Currently they were cutting the cake. Isak’s eyes glinted with mischief as he held the piece forward for Even, and he couldn’t help the adrenaline that rushed through his blood. Eva had sworn that if they smashed cake in each other’s faces or got cake on their suits she would skin them alive, so they had sworn not to do it. But the look in Isak’s eyes told Even that he was more than willing to break that rule. Even opened his mouth hesitantly and Isak placed the cake inside his mouth and he did the same. Isak’s tongue wrapped itself wetly around Even’s fingers and _oh, that’s_ the reason why he’s smirking. Even had to concentrate very hard on chewing and swallowing his own piece of cake as he removed his fingers from Isak’s mouth.

Jesus that boy was going to get him into trouble today.

Even went to pull Isak in for a kiss, but instead of lips he was met with a faceful of cake. A rumble of shock and laughter went through the crowd around them and Even let out a laugh of disbelief. Isak just shrugged, cocky, and Even grabbed the rest of their cake slice, smearing frosting all over his husband’s face. He shrugged innocently and Isak shook his head. They may be married, but that didn’t mean they were not above a few childish antics.

Everyone laughed, clapped and clinked their glasses encouraging them to kiss. Which they did. Eagerly.

Isak tasted like buttercream and Even couldn’t get close enough. He could do nothing but kiss Isak for the rest of the night, and it would be a perfect wedding.

Well, almost perfect. He could think of a few other things he wanted to do besides just kiss him.

“You’re in love, we get it,” Adam’s voice boomed through the speakers and laughter echoed around the tent. “Can you stop kissing long enough for your first dance?”

Isak blushed and wiped his face and Even’s before burying his face into Even’s neck. Even pulled him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head, and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Isak had warmed up to dancing in the years that they had been together, but he still didn’t enjoy being the center of attention. So Even knew that this part of the wedding wasn’t what Isak was looking forward to the most.

“Don’t worry about them,” He murmured in Isak’s ear, pulling him close with the hand that was nestled at the small of his back. “It’s just us in the kitchen remember?”

Isak smiled up at him “I love you,” he said.

Even pecked him quick, as they started to sway, “I love you too.”

“Can you believe we did it? That we’re actually married now?” Isak asked.

“I’ve been waiting for this day for years,” Even said. “And it’s better than I could have imagined.”

“It is,” Isak nodded. “Not quite as grand as you first imagined. No costumes, no nakedness, but there are mini hamburgers like you promised. It’s perfect.”

Even smiled and kissed him again.

“God, I just can’t believe you’re my _husband_ ,” Isak said pulling away.

“I am,” Even said. “And you’re mine.”

Isak smiled softly and rested his head on Even’s shoulder. They kept dancing, slowly, if you could even call it that. For the most part they were just holding each other on the dance floor, forgetting everyone but the two of them. Even pressed a kiss to the top of Isak’s head, and he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his lips as he heard the familiar bars of the next song--a special, secret request of Even.

Isak’s head came quickly off of Even and he looked at him with a stern expression. Or, it would be stern if there wasn’t so much fondness behind it.

“I take it all back,” Isak said.

“What?” Even said, grinning.

“I want a divorce,” Isak said, though the smile creeping up his lips betrayed him.

“You would never,” Even teased. His shoulders moved and he pulled back until he was holding just Isak’s hands, trying to get him to dance along. His husband groaned and covered his face as he had all those years ago in the kitchen.

Even pulled out every dorky dance move in his repertoire, putting on a show for the guests, but entirely for Isak. He pulled Isak closer, brushed his nose over the length of his face. He marvelled at the fondness in Isak’s face and wondered for the millionth time today how Even possibly got so lucky. How this man, who he has grown with over the years, was now his husband. It really did not get any better than this.

Isak rolled his eyes, but smiled, “When you finally marry the man of your life and he chooses Gabrielle as the wedding song?”

“Would you have it any other way?” Even asked.

“Not in any other universe,” Isak said, slotting their lips together gently, smiling softly into the kiss.

* * *

He danced with Even, and all his terrible dance moves, and he danced with his mother because it was a tradition that both of their mothers insisted they uphold. When Adam switched the music to something upbeat and horribly poppy, Isak sighed in relief. That was enough dancing for him for now.

He was about to sit down and talk to Mahdi and Elias, but Magnus intercepted him, pulling him into a tight bear hug.

“ISAK!” He shouted directly in his ear.

He groaned, pushing Magnus back a bit. “Hi Mags,” he laughed.

“You’re _married_ ,” he whispered.

“I am,” Isak said, still in shock.

“It was strange not being with you today,” he admitted.

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “It was weird not to have you there. But you had fun with Even and the boys right?”

“Oh yeah, loads of fun. Just missed my best friend a little, that’s all,” he shrugged.

“Don’t let Even hear you say that,” Isak laughed. “He might get jealous.”

“You think he would?” Magnus asked, eyes wide. Isak shrugged noncommittally.

For all that Mags was, all his excitement of overzealousness, Isak was so glad they were friends. Sure there were times he asked ignorant questions and was generally just too much to handle. But he really was one of Isak’s best friends, and has been for years. And Isak wouldn’t trade that for the world. In truth, he and Even might not be married if it weren’t for Magnus. Isak isn’t sure he would have had the courage to reach out to Even after his episode if it hadn’t been for Magnus’s advice.

“How do you feel though,” Magnus said, snapping him out of his reverie, “Now that the ceremony is over?”

“I feel…” he thought for a minute. He caught a glimpse of Even over Magnus’s shoulder. He glowed, even more so than usual. His hair swooped in an unbelievably perfect curl and Isak longed to touch it, even though his hands were buried in it not long before. He watched his eyes crinkle as he laughed at something his dad said, smile breaking across his beautiful face. How could he possibly sum up all that Even made him feel, even from across the room? Was there anything that could possibly describe the way Isak felt warmed from the inside out just from looking at Even, from being surrounded by their family and friends? He looked at Magnus again, who looked so sincere and excited about everything life had to offer, who was waiting expectantly for Isak’s answer.

“I feel great Mags,” He said finally, squeezing his arm. “Better than I’ve ever felt.”

“Good,” he said, cupping Isak’s face in his hands. “You deserve the best Isakyaki!” he shouted as he walked away.

“You’re so weird!” Isak shouted back at him, but Magnus just shrugged.

He was surrounded not long after by different pats on the back, enveloped in warm hugs and whispered quiet congratulations. He was forced to dance more than he wanted, but also managed to sit and nurse a few drinks while conversing with his best friends.

Isak looked around the room; he was so full. Gone was the disappointment that his father wasn't there. His mother came through, and so did everyone else. He looked at his friends, and realized his family was here. In this ragtag collection of people, from all different faiths, colors, sexualities, and walks of life. He couldn't believe his luck. How did all of their friends meld so well together, and manage to stick for so long?

It's always been messy, with people getting together and breaking up and getting together with someone new. But they always found their way back.

He had so much to learn from his friends, and their relationships. Isak and Even might be the cutest couple in the group (Isak was biased okay, Even is hot), but each one of his friends had something so beautiful to bring to the dynamic.

Eva and Jonas always remained good friends despite their history. Consistently caring for the other as they grew and changed and went separate ways. But now Jonas and Noora were happily coexisting, wrapped in each other's arms on the dance floor. They constantly remind one another of their worth, and value, never afraid to speak up when something isn't right. Their communication skills were undeniably impressive, as both of them realized the importance of it moving forward in any relationship. Especially a romantic one.

Mikael patted Jonas on the back as he passed the pair. There was no animosity between them, and their past hatred turned briefly to beautiful and comforting romance that helped both boys grow in new ways. And when they ended, they remained close, turning into a friendship that rivaled Isak and Jonas's.

Mikael made his way to Mutta and Chris, who were sitting by themselves at a table, whispering. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and Chris was barely containing the laughter that nearly always bubbled from her chest. Isak is glad they found each other. Of course the two people in their group who contained most joy would end up making each other happy beyond words. They were funny and loudly supportive of their friends, but quietly they lifted each other. And that's what they both needed. Each of them had a gentle strength that couldn't be found elsewhere, and together they were unstoppable.

Elias and Mahdi were arguably the most unlikely pair. The first time they met they had their hands wrapped around each other's throats. But these two boys, both willing to do anything to help their friends, found their way to each other, in a beautiful friendship. Their friendship was so strong, and they just loved to have a good time with each other. But as feelings developed, their relationship changed. They became more attentive of one another. Always noticing when the other was down, or needed something. Even something basic like a drink at the reception. And looking at them, you would never know they were in love. They're the most reserved couple of the group, especially compared to Isak and Even who haven't stopped touching each other for more than a few hours in the last six years. But Mahdi and Elias endlessly look out for each other, as they do for their friends. And Isak is so thankful that he has their silent support to emulate, to remember when times get tough.

He looked at Sana and couldn’t help the joy that swelled in his heart when he saw her, surrounded by her family and friends. He was happy that she found people who encouraged her softness to show. Her tough exterior was intimidating, but she deserved to be known for the kindness she held deep inside herself.

God, Isak and Even were so lucky to be surrounded by such good people. The night was only beginning, but Isak was already feeling complete.

* * *

The champagne was definitely going to Even’s head. Because there was no way, if he'd been in his right mind, that he'd even be considering the thing he was about to ask Isak to do right now.

Isak was glowing. There was no other word for the way he looked lit up from the inside, like a house that was full of loved ones and laughter. And normally that would make Even go mushy on the inside, with love and appreciation and fondness.

But right now? With the champagne flowing through him and a week’s worth of pent up sexual frustration?

It made Even horny. Like, ridiculously so. Even had always told Isak that the other boy’s happiness was both a source of joy and a huge turn on for him, so to see Isak at this peak? On the happiest day of his life? Even was having a hard time controlling himself.  
He gulped down the rest of his champagne and turned to Mikael, who was bouncing up and down to the Natalie Cole song that was playing and sneaking glances at Jonas when he thought no one was looking. Even met his eyes and Mikael froze, giving Even a knowing smile.

“I had a bet with Jonas. I didn't think you guys would make it through the reception. He had more faith in your self control,” he said, drawing out his words in a way that made it clear just how stupid he thought Jonas’ faith was.

Even smirked. “Silly Jonas. He knows it’s been a week. Why would he ever take that bet?”

Mikael shrugged, a wicked grin on his face. “Thanks for winning me 100 kroner,” he said.

Even laughed. “Will you distract my mother or anyone who comes looking for me?”

Mikael gave a salute, and Even glanced around the dance floor, eyeing the thick woods that spread out, in complete darkness, away from the ring of light that spilled from the strings of fairy lights hanging above the dance floor. He smirked. This would be something new for them.

He made his way over to Isak, who had been dancing with Eva and Mahdi, his face glistening with sweat and broken out in laughter. Even found himself thinking that he wanted to lick the beads of sweat off of Isak’s forehead, and that’s when he knew it was too frustrated for his own good.

Even reach Isak finally and pressed his front purposefully to Isak’s back, grinding his hips slowly, throwing a hand around Isak’s middle. They danced like that for a moment, and Isak was pushing up against Even’s dick in a dangerous way. Finally, Even grabbed one of Isak’s hips and spun his fiancé– no– husband around to face him. He relished the thought, husband, as Isak smiled up at him, then closed the space between them and caught Isak’s mouth in a kiss that went far past innocent as soon as their lips touched.  
Eva whistled, behind them, and Isak broke away, leaving an increasingly frustrated Even chasing his lips with his own. He suppressed a growl, which caused Isak to look back at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. And as he met Even’s gaze, Isak’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Excuse me Eva, Mahdi. I think Even needs another drink,” Isak said. Eva and Mahdi rolled their eyes at one another.

“Yeah. A drink. Right,” Eva said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Even grinned cheekily back at her as Isak led him off of the dance floor and towards the edge of the crowd of people milling around. They both grabbed a flute of champagne off of the nearby bar, smiling at the few well-wishers who stopped by to give their congratulations.

They stood there for a moment. Touching casually. Fingers brushing over fingers, forearms, shoulders, cheeks, lower backs. Any second that passed without Isak’s hands on him made Even feel like screaming. He wanted to smash his champagne glass on the ground and jump Isak’s bones right then and there, spectators be damned.

After Eva’s mom had held them hostage for several minutes, talking about how she remembered Isak from when he was young, and how she was so happy for him, and how he must come by and visit sometime. Even was desperate enough to pull Isak’s face close to his own.

“I need you,” he whispered through gritted teeth. “Right now.”

Isak touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Why did it take you so long to find me? You know I fucking hate parties.”

Even laughed. He gently extracted Isak’s glass from his hand, putting it back on the bar. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching and then pulled Isak by the hand behind the bar and into the soft grass of the trees beyond.

As soon as they stepped out of the halo of light that surrounded the dance floor, Even pushed Isak up against a tree and kissed him hard, all tongue and teeth and the quiet desperation that Even had been feeling since he'd seen Isak walking down that aisle. Isak eagerly returned the kiss, and if he noticed Even’s hunger, he didn’t say anything. Even nipped at Isak’s lower lip and pushed his tongue against Isak’s, feeling the electric pulse that always went through him when his tongue was inside Isak.

Isak pulled away a moment later. Between pants, he said, in a whisper, “Don’t you think people will be missing us? Us, being the grooms of this whole thing?”

When Isak had pulled away from Even’s mouth, Even had simply moved his kisses from Isak’s lips to his cheek. Then his neck, where he bit and sucked playfully, hopefully leaving marks that would show that Isak was his, and his alone. His earlobe, where he lingered, because he knew Isak liked it.

As Isak spoke, he was incredibly focused on a cute freckle on the corner of Isak’s lips. Into it, he murmured, “Who the fuck cares? It’s our party, so we should be able to do whatever,” he kissed Isak, “We,” another kiss, this time on the hollow of Isak’s throat, “Want.”

With this last word, he unbuttoned several of the buttons of Isak’s shirt in quick succession, leaving a trail of kisses down the exposed skin. He smiled against Isak’s chest when he heard Isak’s sharp intake of breath and felt the tightening of Isak’s pants against his left leg.

Isak’s hands came down to cup Even’s face, and, clumsily, moving backwards through the trees, he and Even stumbled deeper into the darkness, away from the party. Their mouths were moving in unison, hands stroking, pulling, grasping. Isak let out a moan, and Even pressed a finger to his lips, which Isak tried to bite.

“Shh, baby. We have to be quiet, or else they’ll come looking for us. Can you do that for me?”

Isak nodded, looking dazed, and Even pulled the last button of his shirt open. Isak shrugged it off, and Even stared at his husband, bare chested in the moonlight, back against a particularly wide tree. He wanted to get him off, right here, where anyone could come out from the party and see. He wasn’t sure where the urge was coming from, but suddenly he was rock hard at the thought.

Isak’s eyes went to Even’s pants, and then his hands went to his belt buckle, fumbling with it in his haste to get it undone. Even kissed his way down Isak’s stomach, sinking onto his knees. Isak hooked a leg around Even’s back, pulling him in closer, and Even enjoyed the strangled sounds that Isak made as Even inched downwards, making sure to go painfully slow.

“Even, please,” Isak whispered. “I need it. I need you. Please, baby.”

“You know how much I love it when you beg,” Even said, winking up at Isak. He felt pleasantly drunk, and he kept peppering kisses on the soft skin of Isak’s inner thighs and hips, lingering in each space just a moment too long. Isak groaned again, opening his mouth to complain, but Even took that moment to take Isak into his mouth, finding a rhythm almost immediately as Isak dug his fingers into Even’s hair and back.

“Fuck. I missed you. Yes, please.” Isak was a shuddering mess under Even’s hands in no time, and Even flicked his tongue in just the way that he knew Isak loved and was rewarded by a tightening of Isak’s hands in his hair and a long string of whispered curses. He moved fluidly, his desire making his movements easy.

Even knew Isak was close, and he gave a last long slide down Isak’s dick. Isak let out a low groan as a shiver rolled over his entire body and he gripped Even’s hair with both hands. Even rose from his knees and Isak guided his face back to his own, kissing him deeply for a moment. Then, Isak grabbed Even’s shoulders and spun him around so that he was pushed against the tree and unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the ground and pushing down the soft fabric of his boxers.

And then Isak sank down as well and wasted no time in taking Even in his mouth. There was no teasing this time, no foreplay, just Isak with the single-minded goal of getting Even off as quickly as possible. The pleasure built, and Even’s entire middle was tingling within moments. Isak was good at what he was doing, years of practice telling him exactly what Even liked, and Even was struggling to keep his own moans and whimpers in check.

This was Isak at his most desperate, no games, so smart banter, nothing between them but the mutual desire that hung heavy in the air as Even writhed against the tree. The bark dug into his shoulders and he knew he was leaving fingernail marks in Isak’s back, but he didn’t care. He was close, egging Isak on with pants and murmured encouragement. And suddenly, the pressure was too much, and Even went shuddered and went limp.

Isak pulled Even’s pants up from the ground, tugging them up to his hips and buckling the belt. It was such a small gesture, but just then, Even thought that it was the entire reason that he was marrying Isak. Because not only had they snuck into the woods to fuck at their own wedding like a couple of teenagers, but after the sex was over, Isak was taking care of him, making sure that he was okay. The thought was staggering.  
Isak pressed a few more kisses to Even’s lips before he broke out into a smile that he couldn’t seem to hold off. Even smiled as well.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Isak said.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you against a tree from the minute you said ‘I do,’” Even said honestly, and Isak let out a bark of laughter.

“Jonas will be so disappointed. I heard he owes Mikael now.”

“You’d think that, by this point, Jonas would have learned,” Even said, taking Isak’s hand and leading them both fully dressed again, back to the party.

“Jonas always believes in us more than he should,” Isak said, laying a head on Even’s shoulder as they walked.

Even hummed in agreement, but he was really thinking about the week prior to the wedding, when they’d barely touched each other because Even had some silly idea about saving up their touches for after the wedding.

Bullshit, all of it. He regretted it now. A week without Isak was like a week without air. Without water. And now he was drinking his fill. He had his entire life ahead of him to drink his fill. And he planned on taking advantage of it.

* * *

So, nearly everyone knew what they had just been up to. At least all of their friends did. But Isak couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“I can’t believe you lost me 100 kroner,” Jonas whispered to him when he and Even came back.

“Don’t blame this on Isak,” Mikael cried, “You’re the one dumb enough to bet against them.”

Jonas rolled his eyes and pushed Mikael, which resulted in a playful shoving match between the two boys.

Even and Isak laughed as they left them, parting briefly to talk to their respective families. He talked to his mother again, and Jonas’s parents, and though it was great talking to them, he couldn’t help his eyes wandering over to the dance floor. Even had gotten dragged out with his nieces and was trying to dance with them--he was having trouble since they both clung to his legs.

Isak laughed, and his eyes met Even’s with a fondness that melted him like butter. God, he was lucky. His eyes roamed again and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he watched Yousef pull out some pretty dorky dance moves with a blushing Sana in front of him.

He excused himself quickly and made his way over, giving Even a brief kiss before passing him.

“That’s all I get?” Even asked.

Isak smirked before turning away.

“Mind if I cut in?” Isak said, poking his head behind.

“If you can get her to cooperate,” Yousef said. “Be my guest. She’s stubborn this one.”  
He teased, but Isak could see the softness behind his stare. Sana’s dimples poked out again, and Isak couldn’t wait until it was time for their wedding, whenever that may be. He raised his eyebrows at Sana and held out his hand.

“Nei, Isabell,” she said. “I am not dancing with you.”

“Sana, best bud,” Isak said in mock offense. “It’s my wedding, you have to.”

“I already saved you from a panic attack, what more do you want from me?”

“One dance,” he said, “Since we both hate it.”

“Can’t we just talk at the table?” She asked, but Isak was already pulling her into a dance.

“You know you’re really terrible at this.”

“Even usually takes the lead,” Isak whispered in confession.

“Do you want me to take it instead?”

“Do you know how to do that?” He asked.

She scoffed and changed their positions, “I know how to do everything.”

Isak just grinned, looking down at his friend. “Thank you,” he said. “Don’t go getting a big head about this now, but I’m glad you stole my weed all those years ago.”

“Mahdi’s weed,” she corrected with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I’m glad you stole our weed all those years ago so that I didn’t get in trouble.”

“So Eva didn’t get in trouble,” Sana said.

“Oh my god, Sana I’m trying to be nice. Can you focus,” Isak said and her dimples popped in a huge, teasing grin.

“Go on,” she said, cocking her head.

“Thank you for blackmailing me to go to Kosegruppa back in second year. I know you sent Even there too,” he said. He looked around the room again at all his friends. “We wouldn’t have had any of this if it wasn’t for you.”

She smirked, “Tell that to Mikael. He didn’t want to believe me.”

Isak rolled his eyes again but laughed. “I’ll be sure to let him know.”

They were quiet, swaying along to the music. “You’re welcome, though,” she said. Her eyes were clear and bright, and there wasn’t a hint of mischief behind them as she continued. “You and Even are made for each other. Really. I’m glad it all worked out.”

“Is that...sincerity I heard? Am I hearing correctly?” He mocked rubbing at his ears, shaking his head as if to dislodge something.

Sana rolled her eyes this time, “You tell anyone and I’ll break your fingers.”

“And we’re back,” Isak smirked. “Thank you too, for talking to your uncle and convincing him to let Even and I stay with him in Morocco. It means the world to us.”

He pulled her into a tight hug, and felt her soften under his arms. When he pulled away, she was smiling gently, glowing from the warm lights above them. He put his hands awkwardly on her shoulders, not knowing quite how to part. “Alright Yousef,” he said turning around, “You can have her back now.”

Relief flooded Yousef’s face, and he eagerly stood up. She shook her head, but there was too much fondness in the look they exchanged for Isak to think Sana was anything but happy to dance with him again.

He clapped Yousef on the shoulder and made his way back to Even and the girls. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and gently placed a kiss into the back of his neck.

“Hi,” he muttered, resting his chin on Even’s shoulder.

“Missed you,” Even said kissing his cheek. He pressed their heads together, and they swayed for a beat. Until Josie started tugging on Isak’s jacket.

“Can I dance with you?” She asked when he pulled away from Even.

He looked over at Even, swinging Rose in his arms around the dance floor.

“Of course,” he said, grabbing her hands and pulling her onto his feet. “I’d love nothing more.”

* * *

Though Even was having a hard time pulling himself away from Isak, he knew that he had to make a point to talk to the people at the reception. Even just to say thank you.

He was deep in conversation with the Bakkoushes, his mind fully present but his body already aching for Isak again, when he spied Jonas, standing at one of the high top tables by himself, drinking a beer and watching the dance floor with a smile on his face.

He excused himself from the Bakkoushes, giving them both hugs and thanking them profusely, not just for being there tonight, but for everything they’d done for him over the past ten years. Mrs. Bakkoush’s eyes crinkled with a smile and Mr. Bakkoush clapped Even on the back and laughed fondly.

Even was smiling as he made his way over to Jonas, leaning against the high table, propping himself on his elbows.

“Halla,” he said, bumping his shoulder with Jonas’s. The other boy turned to him, returning the smile. Even remembered the early days, when he’d thought his crush on Isak was doomed to be unrequited or thwarted by Sonja or Emma or some other outside factor. Even had been sure that, if he hadn’t lost Isak to stupidity, or to the fact that he was broken and difficult and stupid, that he probably would’ve lost him to Jonas. Jonas, who was funny and kind and passionate, and who Isak clearly would do anything for.

Even when it became clear that Isak and Jonas were nothing more than brothers, chosen family who supported each other through everything, Even had maintained a feeling of intimidation whenever he was with Jonas. The first six months, he tried so hard to get Jonas to like him, because if he meant that much to Isak, Even wanted to be a welcome presence. It took Jonas sitting him down and saying “Look, man, relax. I like you. You don’t have to try so hard,” for Even to finally relax. And when he did, he found that he liked Jonas as a person, and came to trust him almost as much as Isak did.

“Are you having a good time?” Even asked. He knew that Jonas would tell him the truth about exactly how fun their wedding was. Not that Even really cared whether or not other people were having fun, because he was having the time of his life, but it seemed like an important thing to know.

“Hell, yes, Even. You’ve got good beer and all of the people I like in one place. It’s kind of hard to screw that up.” Jonas eyes flashed as he smiled, and for a minute, Even could see what Eva and Mikael and Noora had all seen in Jonas. He was open, and willing to let people in, and warm, and wise. Even pulled him in for a spontaneous hug.

“Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“For–” Even trailed off. There were so many things he could thank Jonas for. “For helping with tonight. And, really, everything else too. For taking care of Isak when I can’t, for sticking with us all these years, for giving me advice. For taking care of Mik, too.” This last Even said quietly, because he still was sometimes unsure of how to tread around Jonas and Mikael’s past.

Jonas put his beer down, and turned so that he was looking at Even dead on. His eyes were serious. “I appreciate you thanking me, Even. I really do. But you don’t have to. All of that stuff, it isn’t things that are annoying or hard for me to do. I do them because I want to. Because I love Isak like he’s my own brother, and since you belong with him, you’re my brother too. We’re family, you know? And families help each other. Without expecting thanks or anything like that.”

Even was emotional again. Jonas sometimes wasn’t much of a talker. He was so smart it was intimidating, and he spent a lot of time thinking, absorbing. He never said anything he didn’t mean. And he was never anything less than straight up. Which meant the words were that much more true.

“And, shit, Even. Obviously, you didn’t know Isak before he met you, but the difference is incredible. He’s been my best friend for fifteen years, and these last five compared to the first ten? No contest. He’s happy, so I’m happy. And I like you, man, even apart from Isak. So you’re stuck with me now.”

“Thank you, Jonas. It means a lot, coming from you.”

“Sure. I meant it, you know?”

“Yeah. I know.”

They stood there in silence for a moment, Even thinking back over everything that Jonas had just said. He felt warm.

“Even?” Jonas was looking at him again.

“Yeah?”

“So…. I thought I hated weddings, right?” Even nodded. He’d sat through quite a few of Jonas’ rants about the heteronormative, capitalist, Christian-dominated institution of marriage and all of the things about it that he disagreed with. “Well. I still think the institution of marriage is flawed. But this wedding has me thinking that I could, well, imagine it. This. With Noora?”

Jonas sounded unsure, which wasn’t something that Even was used to. Even’s smile came unbidden. “I think that sounds like something everyone could get behind,” he said, encouraging. Jonas nodded, eyes fixed on a place in the distance. Even knew him well enough to know that he didn’t want to talk it through, that it had just been something that he needed to say, and then to think about. But Even would be ready when Jonas wanted to talk again. It was the least he could go.

They stayed there for a few moments more, before Noora found Jonas and pulled him onto the dancefloor, leaving Even restless and searching for Isak again.

* * *

Okay, Isak was _finally_ starting to relax. The Bakkoushes left early, because Mr. Bakkoush had a surgery the next morning. Even’s parents had said goodbye, taking Isak’s mother with them. His sisters had left with the kids, because it was “well past their bedtime” and they were getting antsy. Rose and Josie were always sweet to him. They managed to drag him out on the dance floor nearly as much as Even did. It didn’t help that every time that happened, Even would sidle up behind him, putting his hands on Isak’s hips, leaning down to whisper in his ear things that _should not_ have been said while in the presence of children.

So yeah, Isak was glad they were gone.

That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy while they were here. Isak loved Sana’s parents, and Even’s parents have practically been in-laws since they first started dating. Isak was going to miss them being around the rest of the night. And it was really great to see his mother. She looked beautiful, and she couldn’t stop telling Isak how handsome he and Even looked. How happy she was for today.

But now he could relax. The party was in full force, his friends all full of love and alcohol, and he could let loose.

He lost track of how many glasses of champagne he had. He hated it, and kept wanting to switch to beer. But every time he made his way to the bar, he was intercepted and someone was shoving another glass in his hand, showering him in congratulations, patting him on the back or pulling him into a hug.

Isak hung back for a moment, taking it all in. He was talking to Jonas and Eva, his two oldest friends. He was only half listening to them bicker about the song choice, some poppy shit with too much synth that he didn’t really care about. Eva, naturally, was insisting that it was fun to dance to, and Jonas was berating her, saying she only thought that because she had drunk at least one full bottle of champagne herself.

His eyes wandered over to Even, who stood at the opposite end of the room, engaged in conversation with a very enthusiastic Mikael. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what they were talking about. Nor did he care frankly. He was too busy taking in every ounce of Even this distance offered. His navy suit was tailored to fit him perfectly which really was unfair.

Even looked incredible in anything, but he usually swam in his clothes, because nothing else seemed to fit his lanky body. But his suit was cut perfectly, accentuating his long legs and trim waist. The color too made Even’s cool blue eyes shine even brighter than usual. Their eyes locked, and Isak swears he could have drowned.

Even’s eyes crinkled with mischief and his mouth turned up in a smirk that only meant trouble. Isak felt himself flush in more places than his face. He tried to look away, to at least pretend he was listening to Jonas and Eva, but fuck. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but imagining the way Even’s lips felt against his own, tracing over his jaw, down his neck to his chest, lower and lower and lower until--

“Oh fy faen!” Eva shouted, knocking Isak out of his fantasy. “Now this! This is such a good song! Not even you can argue with that Jonas.”

“Nei, Eva I’ll give you that. This remix is shit, but this song is a classic,” Jonas said.

Isak’s forehead crinkled. Did he know this song? Why did he know this song? He never listened to this kind of shit, it was so poppy, so dancey, and there were guitar riffs in it that he felt all the way in his chest. Finally it hit him why he remembered this song. Why he felt himself flush all over at the memory of black lit rooms, pink face paint, and yellow bandanas.

He looked back to Even, and was frozen in place. Even’s eyes were focused solely on Isak. No longer was he paying attention to Mikael, there was no one, not a single soul who could have disturbed his gaze. Even’s eyes flicked down to Isak’s feet and slowly, painfully climbed their way back up. Even licked his lips, gently sucking on his bottom lip, eyes hovering over Isak’s hot neck, so fierce it didn’t feel like there was eighty feet between them.

Isak longed to close the distance between them. His fingers itched and his heart ached, and there was an unmistakable tightness that his trousers would not be able to contain for long.

Even’s eyes finally met Isak’s, and his gaze was steady as his eyes flicked to the door, and back to Isak. His eyebrows quirked in an unspoken question.

That was all Isak needed. He didn’t even pause to say goodbye to Eva and Jonas. He just left, walking straight for the hallway without looking back, knowing Even would follow. As he exited, turning quickly to the hallway, he thought he heard Mikael shout, “You’re not subtle!” behind him, but he couldn’t hear anything properly over his heart pounding in his ears.

He leaned against the wall just outside the door, waiting, trying to still his breathing. Even burst through the door only a moment later. He whipped around, face flushed and bewildered, and everything was chaos.

Isak didn’t know who moved first, but the next moment he was being pressed against the wall, hands tangling in Even’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. And even that wasn’t close enough. Even’s hands roamed restlessly over Isak’s body. First in his hair, then unbuttoning his collar where his lips pressed hot and heavy into his neck. Even’s hands wandered lower, tugging Isak’s shirt out of his pants to get at the skin below, fingertips grazing his hips gently before roughly pulling him forward, hips flush.

He felt Even’s mouth open against his collarbone, sucking, creating a bruise, and Isak groaned, hands wandering lower, shaking, to Even’s waistband. He started unbuttoning, eagerly shoving his hands against Even.

Too soon, Even pulled away. He took three steps backward, looking around the hallway to make sure no one was around.

“Even, what are you--”

“Shh,” Even whispered, pushing Isak against the wall one more time in a rough kiss. “Not here,” he said. Their hands wound together and Even dragged Isak away, pulling him quickly into the bathroom.

As soon as they were over the threshold, their lips met. Even kicked the door closed behind them, and pressed Isak against it. He wiggled Isak out of his suit coat, as Isak worked to undo his pants. Even’s hands stilled Isak’s.

“Nuh-uh,” Even whispered, breath hoarse and warm against Isak’s ear.

“Why not?” Isak near-whined.

“Because right now,” Even breathed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Isak’s jaw, “I want to do to you,” he pressed another kiss to the hollow of Isak’s throat, “what I couldn’t do...” he worked at Isak’s shirt, slowly, tracing kisses down his chest with every button that was undone. “At that party, all those years ago.”

Even worked his way down to Isak’s pants, unzipping them at an absolutely agonizing pace. Fucking tease. Isak was about ready to tell him to pick up the pace when he tugged his pants over his hips, and they fell to the floor. Even ran his hands over Isak’s legs, taking special care to rub his thumbs over Isak’s thighs. He peppered kisses up and down, along his calf, behind his knee, and several on the inside of his thighs, higher and higher and higher until it was almost unbearable.

Even moved on, started fiddling with the waistband of Isak’s boxers, and Isak let out an involuntary groan.

“Even,” he gasped.

“Yeah baby?” Even’’s mouth found its way to the soft flesh around Isak’s hips.

“Please.”

He felt Even smirk against his skin and kissed deeper, causing Isak to moan. Even got him out of his boxers and put his mouth around him. Isak gasped, his eyes rolled back, and his head leaned against the wall in pleasure.

Isak had been on edge all week, since Even had decided it would be a good idea for them to not have sex the whole week before. It was torture, but now Isak knew why. They snuck away to fuck earlier but that did nothing to calm the fire that was increasing in Isak’s dick with every thrust of his hips. He couldn’t focus on anything past the way Even’s mouth felt around his dick. Experienced, practiced. Even knew what he liked, and he knew how to get Isak off.

He also knew how to make Isak wait.

He took it slow. Stopping often to kiss Isak’s thighs, his hips, even going so far as to kiss his neck again. Each time his mouth left Isak, he whimpered. He was doing it on purpose. Even loved it when Isak begged. And he certainly wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity to make Isak moan. Especially not when any one of their friends could walk in at any given moment.

Even teased him a bit more, sucking bruises into Isak’s thighs, his hips, his neck. Finally, Even tired of teasing Isak, and swallowed him down.

It didn’t take long, Even’s tongue moving deftly over Isak. He wrapped his hands in Even’s hair, gripping tight, as Even’s hands spread over Isak’s thighs, holding him down. He rubbed circles into his thighs with his thumbs, pressing in sensitive areas that made Isak groan, loud and long.

He spilled over the edge, and stared down at Even, stared down at his husband, who had just given him what was without a doubt the best head of his life.

Isak was panting against the wall as Even slid up against him, staring. Isak’s eyelids fluttered and he pulled Even closer, kissing him deep. This was more than a kiss after sex between them. There was something heavier between them. The weight of the day, the absolute, unparalleled _joy_ of the day, mixed with what just happened between them. It was almost too much. Isak couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from him.

Even looked at him quizzically, but Isak’s laugh was infectious, and soon the two of them were laughing in between kisses that were all smiles.

They kissed for a while after that, relishing in the privacy of the moment, but it didn’t take long for things to get heated. Isak felt Even’s dick throb against his leg and his mouth curled up in a smile as he reached between them to undo his pants with the same teasing slowness Even showed him.

Even whimpered in relief when Isak finally released him from his briefs. He got down on his knees and gave Even a smoldering glare before turning him around to face the wall.

“What are you--”

“Shh,” Isak said, gingerly running his hands over Even’s backside. “I told you I was gonna eat you today didn’t I?”

Whatever Even was about to say was replaced by a groan as Isak licked him. Even whined with the pleasure of it, Isak adding a finger slowly, then another. By the time Isak wrapped his hand around Even’s dick, he was trembling, and it only took a few pulls for him to release.

He collapsed, panting with his forehead against the bathroom wall.

“You okay?” Isak smirked.

Even let out a breathless laugh and pulled him into another deep kiss. Isak felt the coolness of the wedding band as Even cupped his jaw, and a shiver ran through him with pleasure.

“We should probably get back out there shouldn’t we?” Isak asked.

“A few more minutes,” Even said, peppering him with kisses that Isak was powerless to refuse. After a while of standing, kissing with their pants around their ankles, they cleaned themselves up. Even rebuttoned Isak’s shirt and adjusted the collar, while Isak ran a hand through Even’s silky hair, making sure it was perfectly disheveled.  
They paused outside the entrance to the reception and Even laced his fingers with Isak’s, bringing them to his mouth and kissing every knuckle.

Isak slung his suit coat over his shoulder, and Even’s suspenders were hanging loose at his side. They were both beaming, and hand in hand, hair disheveled, they walked back into the tent.

Mikael was the first to notice them, whistling loud and getting the attention of everyone else in the room. They all applauded and whooped and cheered for their boys. Isak blushed, and Even smiled brighter than he had all day, proudly raising their interlocked hands high above their heads. Isak blushed even deeper, burying his face in Even’s shoulder, until Even released their hands, cupping Isak’s face gently, kissing him full on the mouth for everyone to see.

* * *

The spectacle of the wedding and reception was something that suited Even. He knew that Isak could’ve taken it or left it, but he was basking in it. Even was thankful that Isak had allowed him to go overboard in all the right places for this day, and he placed an extra kiss on his forehead to tell him.

After Even’s little display, Isak scurried off in the general direction of Sana, and Even allowed himself to be pulled back onto the dance floor by his friends, though he already missed the feeling of Isak underneath his arm. When he looked over his shoulder, searching for Isak’s blond head, Elias slapped him on the arm, none too gently.

“You’ve had your time with him, idiot! Right now is when you dance to this stupid song that you and Mutta and, for some unknown reason, Yousef, love so much,” said Elias, his voice grumpy but his face broken into a smile, despite it. Even grinned.

“Okay, okay, Mr. Bakkoush. I’m here.”

He forced himself to be present in the moment, to pay attention to his friends, bobbing to the music around him, and it surprised him to realize that they were pretty much grown up now. It had happened without Even realizing it, the transition from kids to not-kids anymore. His friends were good people. They were kind and successful and thoughtful, and they were all taking care of themselves. And taking care of Even, when he needed it. He was so glad that the Even of the past had been wrong: his friends hadn’t abandoned him because he was a little broken. Instead, they made him stronger. 

The music changed, and the opening strains of ABBA played through the tent, and everyone else on the dance floor turned towards them because at that moment, all six of them, full grown men with deep voices, started yelling and singing along.

For the first time that night, Even wasn’t thinking (exclusively) about Isak, because the song made him feel like he was fifteen years old again, at a sleepover with his best friends, playing incredibly dorky music that no one else their age liked, and it felt good. Something in Even was freed, just then, and he threw his arm around Adam and jumped up and down in sync with his friend, screaming the words.

“Adam!” Even yelled. The other boy looked at him, a huge smile on his face. He was the funniest person Even knew, and besides Mikael, the first person Even had gotten to know out of their little group.

“Yeah?” Adam shouted.

“I love you, man!” Even said, for lack of anything better or more profound. “I’m married and I love you!”

Adam laughed. “Careful! I don’t want your husband coming for me,” he said. “But I love you too!”

They hugged, which was awkward because they were both still bouncing up and down to the music, but the awkwardness just caused them to dissolve into laughter, and Even felt buoyant.

As the song was ending, Even found himself in the middle of a circle of his friends, spinning around so he could see all of their faces, each one open and laughing and happy. As the last notes of the song fell away, everyone else in the room applauded them, and they took cheesy, stupid bows.

The next song came on, and they stayed in that circle, dancing less enthusiastically, but still a sweaty mess.

“We’ve still got it,” said Mutta. “Still the life of the party.”

“No one could ever doubt that you’re the life of the party, Mutta,” said Mik, and Mutta caught his head under one arm and messed his hair up. Even laughed.

“I’m so glad you guys are here. I know I’ve said it but damn, it really does feel good.”

“Yeah, yeah, Ev. We all knew you were going to be the first to get hitched, so we’ve all been prepared to be at your wedding since 2010,” said Mikael. Even gave him a look. “But really, man. You don’t have to keep thanking us. We’ve told you we’re here for good.”

Yousef nodded. “And it’s not unselfish. I’m going to need your help when it’s me and Sana.”

Elias looked stricken, and the boys dissolved into laughter. They got caught back up in the music, and Even spun around, thinking for the millionth time how lucky he was that this was his life.

* * *

It was late in the night, everyone was tucked away in various corners of the tent, conversing, dancing, just being with each other. Even got called away by Yousef and Adam because they want to show him a funny picture they captured of Elias or something. Isak doesn’t really know, or care frankly. He’s too amazed at the day to think too deeply about what’s going on around him.

He shakes his head, unable to believe that this is real. That this isn’t some dream he’s going to wake up from tomorrow. He stands up, stretches, and starts to make his way over to Jonas and Magnus, when he’s intercepted by Mikael.

“Hi!” Mikael says, immediately wrapping his arms around Isak.

“Hi,” Isak laughs, surprised at the hug. He shouldn’t be, considering how many hugs Mikael has given him today. But this one is different. It’s not his standard bone-crushing bear hug. It feels….fuller, more like a welcome home than a challenge to see how many of Isak’s bones he can break.

“Thank you,” Mikael says.

“For what?” Isak asks. He tries to pull back, but Mikael clings tighter.

Ignoring his question, Mikael says, “You’re the best guy I know. You know that right?”

“What?” Isak says, disbelieving.

“Even’s my best bud, so obviously I like him best. But you,” he says, pulling back and looking Isak in the eye, “You’re the best person I know.”

“Mik, that’s not true, stop shitting me,” Isak rolls his eyes. He tries to move out of the hug, but Mikael grabs Isak’s face, and rests their foreheads together.

“I mean it. You’re the realest person I’ve ever met. You’re kind, and thoughtful, and caring, and a total grump most of the time. But god Is, you give so much to Even and everyone else and just...thank you.”

“I’m not Mik.”

“You are. I know you don’t see it, no matter how many times Even or Jonas tell you. But you’re it, Isak. You’re the best damn person I know, and I’m really glad you started dating Even so that I could meet you. And I’m really glad you’re _marrying_ Even, so I can keep you around forever. So thank you.”

Mikael kissed Isak dramatically on the forehead, before pulling Isak back into another tight embrace. He walked off to join the rest of the Bakka boys, and Isak sat down, bewildered.

_Of course he’s exaggerating_ , Isak thought. But that didn’t stop the tears from stinging the back of his eyes. They filled his eyes, and he rubbed at them roughly with the back of his sleeve before they could fall.

While the heels of his hands dug into his eyes, he felt a soft, familiar hand on his knee. He opened his eyes to see Even crouching in front of him.

“Hey baby, you alright?” He said softly.

In lieu of a response, Isak kissed him deeply. He heard wolf whistles and cheers all around them, like they hadn’t been kissing all night, and Even’s mouth ticked up at the sound.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Even laughed between kisses.

“I’m alright. Just happy,” Isak nodded, sniffling. Grabbing Even’s hand he said, “Come on. Let’s dance.”

Even let himself be pulled away from the table, “Isak Valtersen, asking me to dance?”

“Oh fuck off.”

“What’s the special occasion?”

“Our wedding you idiot.”

Isak pulled Even close, left hand finding a favorite spot on the small of his back. “I love you,” he said softly, like a promise.

“I love you too,” Even replied, eyes soft, lips softer, slotting themselves against Isak’s, gently, like it’s the first kiss they’ve ever shared.

* * *

The goodbyes were said. It felt like it took forever, Even’s hand gripping Isak’s while one-armed hugging every one of their friends. Some, like Mahdi and Elias, just needed a pat on the back and a ‘thank you,’ and they were off. But some, ahem, Eva, needed a bit more attention. And she deserved it, after all of her hard work.

But soon, The last people in the tent were Even, Isak, Jonas, Mikael, and Eskild.

“You’re going to have the best time,” Mikael was saying. “I need constant instagram updates! And not just of Even in bed, Isak. Of the sights. The food! The things you’re doing. Don’t stay in bed the whole time. Promise?”

“They promise, Mik! They’re going to be gone less than two weeks. You’ll see them before you know it,” said Jonas. He pulled Isak into a hug. “Have fun, Issy. Keep him safe, Even! Text me when you get to the airport tomorrow.” Jonas pushed Mikael out of the room and towards the parking lot.

It was quiet, and the quiet was eerie after the noise of the night. Eva had hired a cleanup crew, who would be arriving any minute, so Even turned to Eskild. “Thanks for driving us, Eskild.”

Eskild held up his keys. “You know you two are the only people I would agree to DD for.”  
They walked to the car, listening to Eskild chatter on about the guy he’d brought as a plus one, who hadn’t been as cute as his online presence suggested. Isak was a little drunk, and Even could tell he was tired. He leaned against Even, pressing his weight into Even’s side, his eyes at half mast.

They slid into the backseat of Eskild’s car, and Even spent the ride home talking to Eskild as Isak dozed against his shoulder. At one point, they were stopped at a red light, and Even looked down at Isak’s sleeping face. There had been a time when Isak would never have fallen asleep anywhere but his own bed, and even then it would’ve been a struggle. Now he was snuggled up against Even, relaxed, and passed out. The thought filled Even with an almost unbearable happiness, and he placed a kiss on the top of Isak’s head.

It really sunk in, then. He held out his hand, the gold of the wedding band glinting in the streetlight. Isak was his husband. The ‘for better or for worse, ‘til death do you part’ kind. A promise. Forever. Something that hadn’t needed the whole ceremony to cement, because Even had promised himself that he would stick with Isak forever anyways, but it was comforting to have proclaimed it in front of everyone they knew. Now that it was over, Even felt awed, slightly drunk, both on wine and on the thought of having Isak in his life forever, and above all deliriously happy.

They pulled up in front of their apartment, and Even shook Isak gently awake. “We’re here, Is.”

Isak blinked, groggy, with a smile already on his face. He pushed himself up, leaning over to the front seat. “Thanks Eskild,” he said, and Even smiled. Isak hugged Eskild’s neck from behind. “You’ll always be my guru.”

Eskild made a choked noise and patted Isak’s hands, muttering something about love and how Isak is a stupid boy. Even propped the door open and tugged Isak gently out.

“Thanks, Eskild. Love you!” Even said, and closed the door.

Helping Isak up to the apartment was an affair that left Even slightly breathless from laughter. Isak wasn’t _that_ drunk or _that_ tired, he was just being fucking needy, and Even kept having to support his weight and listen to him whine about how much his feet hurt.

The door of the apartment swung open, and they both collapsed on the floor of the living room, suit jackets off, ties hanging loose and shirts slightly open. Gabby rushed at both of them, bouncing between Isak and Even happily, licking their faces and wagging her fluffy tail. Isak was laying on the ground, petting her, looking so handsome in the dim yellow light of the one lamp they’d turned on, and Even couldn’t take it anymore.

He straddled Isak, sitting on his husband’s midsection. Leaning down, he kissed Isak’s forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, his chin, his nose, and finally, his mouth. A soft kiss, one that said they had all the time in the world, that they really had forever stretching out before them. Isak’s hands came up, digging into Even’s hair, and Isak sat up, so that Even could hook his legs around Isak’s back, and they kissed in the quiet, just the two of them truly alone for the first time that day.

Even deepened the kiss, but slowly. He let the wonder he was feeling seep into it, and tried to communicate to Isak how much this day had meant to him. He was glad that the two of them didn’t really need words when it came to important feelings.  
When they finally pulled apart, Even climbed off Isak’s lap and laid on the floor beside Isak. They faced each other, hands intertwined and foreheads touching.

“Thank you,” Even said.

“For what?”

“I know that wasn’t necessarily what you would’ve chosen for a wedding. But thank you for humoring me.”

Isak shook his head. “You’re wrong, Ev. Maybe it wasn’t what I had pictured, when we decided to do it, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think it was perfect. I had fun, and I finally got to put this fucking ring on your finger, so it was all in all probably the best day of my life.”

Even let out a breath, tracing the ring on Isak’s finger. “I love you so much.”

“You love me? Not even close to how much I love you.”

“And this from the guy who always calls _me_ the cheesy one?”

“Shut up.” Isak kissed Even again. “I feel like I didn’t get to see everyone who was there. I know I didn’t talk to everyone, to say thanks or whatever.”

“That’s okay, baby. They’ll understand. It’s our wedding! And plus, we can see whoever you didn’t get to talk to after we get back from Morocco.”

“Mmm. That sounds good,” Isak said, stifling a yawn. Even was full of thankfulness, of fondness, of ‘holy shit how is this my life I’m the luckiest guy in the world’-ness. He rolled over, pulling Isak off the floor.

When Isak grumbled in protest, Even said, “Come on, baby, we have to get you out of that suit. And I want to sleep in my bed tonight.”

Immediately, Isak’s hands went to the buttons on his shirt, and before Even knew it, Isaks clothes were flying through the air and he was running for their bedroom, calling for Even to follow. Even laughed, then shucked his own shirt and pants until he was sliding down the hallway in his boxers and socks.

Isak was laying on their bed, looking at Even with sleepy eyes, and Even climbed on top of him, kissing a slow trail of kisses from Isak’s navel to his mouth.

“If this is what getting married gets me, then I think we should do it every day,” Isak said.  
Even laughed, then caught Isak’s mouth in his. Without separating their lips, Even said,

“I’m going to kiss you every day for the rest of your life, husband.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, husband,” Isak said.

And Even felt, down to his toes, how lucky he was in that stupid moment, pressed against his soulmate, on the first night of the rest of their lives. And everything, everything up until that moment seemed worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos fuel our soul. Thanks again for reading. Alt er love <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! we love comments <3 
> 
> find us on tumblr: [whenispeakicrossmyfingers](http://whenispeakicrossmyfingers.tumblr.com/) (Mirn) and [stardustheartbeats](http://stardustheartbeats.tumblr.com/) (Caroline). 
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
